Unidas Hasta el Fin
by Sparkvirus
Summary: Las chicas por fin han regresado a Céfiro, pero un nuevo mal amenaza la paz de este hermoso planeta. No se pierdan esta nueva aventura llena de acción, drama y romance. Terminada! Dejen reviews!
1. Un lugar familiar

**Aviso: Los personajes que se mencionan en este fanfic son propiedad de Clamp, por lo que este fanfic no tiene fines lucrativos. Dicho esto les presento: "Unidas hasta el fin". Que lo disfruten!**

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 1 – UN LUGAR FAMILIAR**

El sol brillaba intensamente a través de la ventana del salón de clases. Lucy miraba detenidamente una pareja de aves que revoloteaban cerca de un árbol en el patio de la escuela. Faltaba muy poco para que terminaran las clases y Lucy casi no podía esperar por ver a Marina y Anaís. Como siempre, el lugar de reunión sería la torre de Tokio. Sus ojos seguían el segundero del reloj mientras contaba los minutos y segundos que faltaban para que pudiera salir.

En cuanto la campana sonó, Lucy corrió a la salida tan rápido que casi olvidaba su mochila. Marina y Anaís esperaban pacientemente a Lucy en la torre de Tokio.

_-¡Marina!... ¡Anaís!_!- gritaba Lucy al acercarse a sus amigas.

_-¡Lucy_!- dijo Marina.

_-¡Hola Lucy!- _la recibió con una sonrisa.

_-Me da mucho gusto volver a verlas.- _dijo Lucy.

_-Pero si nos reunimos todos los días.- _dijo Marina

_-Si, pero las echaba de menos._

_-Nosotras también te echamos de menos, Lucy.- _le volvió a sonreir Anaís

Las tres niñas se abrazaron y sonrieron mutuamente. A pesar de que se veían a diario, nunca les faltaban temas de conversación: Anaís les platicaba de sus estudios, Marina las impresionaba con sus prácticas de esgrima y Lucy solo les contaba lo que había visto a lo largo del día.

_-Marina, Anaís ¿creen que todos en Céfiro estén bien?-_ preguntó Lucy mientras miraba la puesta de sol.

_-No lo sé. A veces quisiera regresar para visitarlos._- dijo Marina con la mirada en el suelo.

_-Yo también. Hace un año que no sabemos nada de nuestros amigos.- _terció Anaís.

En ese momento, Lucy sacó el medallón que le había regalado Latiz, y Anaís la piedra mágica de Paris. Marina las miró en silencio mientras pensaba en GuruClef.

(_¿Por que no le habré dicho nada?)- _se decía Marina a sí misma.

_¿Te pasa algo Marina?-_ le preguntó Lucy al notar que una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

_-No es nada_.- dijo al pasar su mano por su rostro para limpiar la lágrima.- _Saben chicas, de verdad quiero regresar a Céfiro._

Lucy se quedó pensativa, y de pronto una idea brilló en su mente.

_-¡Ya sé!- _dijo Lucy-_¿Recuerdan que la última vez que fuimos a Céfiro fue gracias a la fuerza de nuestro corazón y no por que hubiésemos sido invocadas?_

_-Tienes razón- _sonrió Anaís.

_-O sea que si unimos nuestros corazones ¿creen que podremos ir a Céfiro?-_ dijo Marina muy entusiasmada.

_-Tenemos que intentarlo_.- Lucy tomó las manos de Marina y Anaís formando un pequeño círculo- _Piensen en nuestros seres queridos y amigos que habitan en Céfiro._

Al cerrar los ojos permanecieron en silencio un momento, mientras recordaban todo lo que habían vivido en Céfiro al lado de sus seres queridos, pero al sentir que no pasaba nada se soltaron y se miraron entre ellas algo decepcionadas.

_-Ya debo irme_.- dijo Anaís al ver la puesta de sol- _Si me quedo más tiempo mis padres se preocuparan por mí._

_-Anaís tiene razón. Además, creo que a ninguna de nosotras le gustaría que sus padres se preocuparan._

De ese modo se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y cuando se disponían a marcharse una voz resonó en sus oídos y las hizo regresar:

_-Guerreras Mágicas del mundo místico. Las invoco al mundo de Céfiro para que luchen una vez más._

Un gran resplandor dorado surgió en el cielo, y nuevamente las chicas se vieron envueltas en él. A los pocos segundos, sintieron como el suelo se desvanecía y comenzaba a caer a gran velocidad.

_-¡Esta es la parte que no me gusta!- gritó Marina._

Por suerte, una criatura mágica pasaba por ahí: un león alado que volaba velozmente fue quien las rescató esta vez. Marina fue la primera en ponerse de pie, muy molesta por lo sucedido.

_-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que caer?_- decía mientras se sacudía la ropa- _¿Acaso no podemos simplemente aparecer en tierra firme?_

_¡Miren!-_ dijo Lucy muy emocionada y señalando al frente.

_Pero si es…_

_¡Céfiro!- _gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

¡_Viva, viva! Después de tanto tiempo por fin hemos regresado._- brincaba Lucy muy entusiasmada.

_-Vaya, este lugar recuperó toda su belleza: los bosques, las islas flotantes, el océano. Es increíble.- _dijo Marina mientras admiraba el paisaje.

Anaís no decía mucho, pero su corazón saltaba de emoción tan solo de pensar en que iba a ver Paris.

_-Un momento, esta no parece ser una de las criaturas mágicas de GuruClef.- _dedujo Marina.

En efecto, era la primera vez que veían una criatura así, sobre todo por que ésta era enorme.

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?_- interrumpió un joven que también viajaba sobre la criatura. Estaba vestido con una ropa similar a la que llevaba Paris cuando las chicas lo conocieron en el Bosque del Silencio. Era un poco más alto que ellas, tenía el cabello un poco largo y de color castaño oscuro, y sus ojos eran completamente negros.

Marina se asustó al ver la repentina aparición del joven, y dio un salto para esconderse atrás de Lucy y Anaís.

_-Oye Marina_- le susurraba Lucy a Marina- _¿tu lo conoces?_

_No, creo que no._

_-Tal vez se trata de uno de los habitantes de Céfiro enviado por GuruClef.- _dijo Anaís examinando al joven.

_-¿Qué no saben que es de mala educación hablar en voz baja frente a otras personas?_-dijo el joven.

_-También es de mala educación asustar así a la gente_.- reprochó Marina.

_-Lo lamento, no quisimos ofenderte_._- _se disculpó Lucy.

_-No hay cuidado, pero díganme ¿Quiénes son?_

_-Yo me llamo Lucy, y soy una guerrera mágica._

_-Yo soy Marina, y también soy una guerrera mágica._

_-Mi nombre es Anaís, encantada de conocerte._

¿_Ustedes son las legendarias guerreras mágicas?- _dijo mientras las examinaba con la mirada- _Pues no se ven muy mágicas._

_-Eso es por que acabamos de llegar y no tenemos nuestras armas ni armaduras.- _aclaró Lucy.

_-Vaya, nunca pensé que conocería a las guerreras mágicas. Entonces es cierto lo que dicen…_-Las tres niñas miraron curiosamente al joven- _Las guerreras mágicas son muy bonitas._

_-¿Bonitas_?-preguntó Marina emosionada_- Quiero decir… No deberías tomar en serio todo lo que te dicen._

_-Por cierto, todavía no te has presentado.- _le dijo Anaís al joven.

_-Oh, que modales los míos_. _Me llamo Zero y esta hermosa criatura alada es mi mejor amigo, Trin_.- al escuchar su nombre, Trin lanzó un potente rugido que hizo temblar el suelo.- _¿Cómo llegaron aquí? No me dirán que cayeron del cielo…-_ las guerreras solo asintieron con la cabeza y Zero se quedó atónito.- _Bueno… y ¿qué es lo que trae a las famosas guerreras mágicas a nuestro mundo? Lamento hacer tantas preguntas, pero soy muy curioso._

_-Aún no lo sabemos_.- Anaís miró a sus amiggas tratando de hayar una respuesta.

_-Antes de venir a Céfiro, escuchamos una voz que nos llamaba_.- dijo Lucy mientras recordaba las palabras de aquella extraña voz.

_-Por cierto,- _interrumpió Marina-_GuruClef te envió para que nos llevaras con él ¿verdad?-_ dijo sonriendo al pronunciar el nombre de GuruClef.

_No se de que hablas._- respondió encogiendo los hombros.

_-¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que nos salvó?_

_-De hecho ustedes cayeron sobre Trin. De cualquier modo, GuruClef nunca me dijo que ustedes vendrían._

_-¿Entonces tú conoces a GuruClef?- _preguntó Lucy.

_-Desde luego, yo soy su aprendiz._

_Que sorpresa, no me imaginaba que GuruClef estuviese dando clases._- dijo Anaís mientras imaginaba a GuruClef frente a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes con un libro en la mano.

_-En realidad voy de camino al castillo, si quieren puedo llevarlas._

Después de un rato, Lucy alcanzó a ver el castillo de Céfiro: sus tres torres de cristal brillante y su encanto natural lo hacían la edificación más maravillosa que cualquiera de las que ellas hayan visto. Trin descendió y esperó a que todos los pasajeros bajaran.

_-Puedes irte Trin. Si te necesito, no dudaré en llamarte_.- Zero le dió una palmada en un constado, luego el gigantesco león se elevó y desapareció entre las nubes.- _Vamos, seguro que GuruClef y los demás se llevarán una gran sorpresa._

(Fin del capítulo)

Creo que después de ver la serie y las ovas de esta increible historia, decidí escribir este fanfic. Me ha costado un poco de trabajo decidir que rumbo va a tomar la historia, pero trataré de actualizar seguido. Y no deseperen porque habrá acción, romance, suspenso y todo lo que un fic debe tener. Por favor, dejen reviews, cualquier comentario (desde una felicitación hasta un insulto) es importante. Bien, por ahora es todo, y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "La Bienvenida". Saludos.


	2. La bienvenida

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 2 – LA BIENVENIDA**

Al fin, después de un año de no saber nada de sus amigos, las chicas regresaron a Céfiro. Al igual que otras veces, una luz brillante las envolvió y las llevó a Céfiro, pero esta vez no fueron rescatadas por una de las criaturas de GuruClef, fue Zero, el aprendiz del hechicero quien las rescató. Después de presentarse, Zero llevó a las chicas al castillo, y ellas estaban muy emocionadas.

Zero condujo a las guerreras mágicas por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron al jardín trasero.

_-Esperen aquí. Iré a avisarle a los demás de su llegada. No tardaré._

Mientras Zero salía por la puerta, Anaís y Marina contemplaban el esplendor del jardín. Por su parte, Lucy permaneció sentada en la fuente, el mismo lugar en donde Latiz le obsequió el medallón.

_-Latiz..._- decía Lucy en voz baja.

En el salón principal del castillo, GuruClef le enseñaba a Ascot un poco de magia para que peleara sin tener que arriesgar la vida de sus criaturas mágicas. El entrenamiento era básico, y consistía en lanzar pequeños rayos de energía sobre blancos que GuruClef había creado para mejorar la puntería y agilidad de Ascot. Hasta el momento, Ascot no había fallado ningún disparo, mostrando su gran esfuerzo y concentración.

_-¡Zero! Pensé que no ibas a venir._- dijo GuruClef sorprendido al ver que Zero se acercaba.

_-Lo siento GuruClef, pero me encontré con alguien en el camino._

_-Deberías comenzar a buscar nuevas excusas para llegar tarde.- _dijo Ascot mientras disparaba sobre los últimos blancos que quedaban en el aire.

_-Di lo que quieras, pero las guerreras mágicas están esperando por ustedes._

El último blanco quedó intacto cuando Ascot falló su disparo al escuchar las palabras de Zero.

_-¿Quieres decir que Marina está aquí?- _dijo Ascot un poco desanimado.

_-¿Te refieres a la chica de cabello azul? Si, y déjame ser el primero en decirte que tienes buen gusto._

(_¿Será posible?)-_pensaba GuruClef- _En ese caso hay queir a darles la bienvenida. Zero, avisa a los demás._

Ascot dio media vuelta y salió caminando por otro pasillo.

_-Ascot ¿a dónde vas?_- GuruClef traró de deternerlo.

_-Yo... yo solo... las veré después._

Y con paso lento se alejó del salón. Mientras tanto, GuruClef se adelantó para recibir a las guerreras mágicas. Cuando llegó al jardín, vio con gran felicidad que Lucy, Marina y Anaís se deleitaban con el paisaje de Céfiro a través de una ventana.

_-Guerreras Mágicas...- _las tres voltearon al mismo tiempo, y al ver aGuruClef corrieron hasta él para abrazarlo.

_-Nos da mucho gusto volver a verte._- dijo Anaís.

_-Si, no te imaginas como los extrañábamos._- dijo Lucy dando un pequeño salto por la emoción.

_-Me alegra que estés bien.- _le sonrió Marina.

Todavía no terminaban de hablar con GuruClef cuando una bola blanca cayó a los brazos de Lucy, y a la voz de "_Pupu pu"_, las tres guerreras saltaron de alegría y comenzaron a acariciar a Nikona. Después, Zero entró al jardín acompañado por Caldina, Presea y Ráfaga.

¡_Lucy... Marina... Anaís!- _dijo Caldina mientras abrazaba a cada una de ellas.

_Tranquilízate Caldina o terminarás asfixiándolas.- _le dijo Ráfaga.

¡_Caldina, Ráfaga!. No se imaginan cuanto los extrañamos._

_Estoy tan feliz de que regresaran._

Lucy sonreía sin cesar, y al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, se dio la vueltaseguida de Anaís y Marina.

_-Mis queridas niñas..._- al ver a Presea ninguna pudo contenerse y derramaron un par de lágrimas.

_-Creímos que después de la batalla con Debonair no las volveríamos a ver._- dijo GuruClef.

_Nosotras también comenzabamos a pensar lo mismo. Por cierto ¿dónde está Paris?_- preguntó Anaís buscandolo con la mirada.

_Paris abandonó el castillo poco tiempo después de que ustedes se marcharon._- contestó GuruClef-_Ahora vive en la aldea situada en las afueras del Bosque del Silencio._

_-¿Pero por que se fue?_- volvió a preguntar Anaís al tomar con su mano la piedra mágica de Paris que estaba en su bolsillo.

_-Dijo que se mudaría para proteger a los habitantes de la aldea de los ataques de las criaturas del bosque._

Dejando atrás la bienvenida, el grupo se dirigió nuevamente al salón principal del castillo. Mientras caminaban, un fuerte sonido salió del estómago de Marina.

_-Lo siento... es que no he comido nada desde el desayuno._- se disculpó Marina.

_En ese caso les cocinaré una comida deliciosa.- _dijo Presea muy emocionada.

En cuanto entraron al salón, Nikona se puso al frente del grupo y un rayo rosado salió de la joya en su frente, apareciendo una gran mesa repleta de comida que se veía deliciosa.

_Parece que Nikona se me ha adelantado._- sonrió Presea.

_No hay duda de que tu siempre sabes que es lo que necesitamos._- dijo Marina frotando la cabeza de Nikona.

_-¡Pupu Pu Pupu!_

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer mientras escuchaban lo que cada uno tenía que decir. Tanto la comida como la platica eran muy agradables. Lucy casi no tenía apetito, por lo que apenas había probado un bocado. No dejaba de pensar en Latiz, así que se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa. Cuando Zero intentó detenerla, Marina y Anaís le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que debía dejarla irse.

A pesar de que Lucy les había dicho muy poco a sus amigas sobre lo que sentía por Latiz, ellas la entendían muy bien. Lucy salió de nuevo al jardín, pero esta vez encontró a Latiz, sentado en la fuente junto a las pequeñas aves que se posaban en sus hombros. Paso a paso se acercó a él, y cuando estaba a una corta distancia se decidió a hablarle.

_-Latiz..._- al escuchar su voz, Latiz la miró fijamente a los ojos y ambos permanecieron en silencio, unidos por una conversación que solo el corazón podía entender.

Lucy...- rompió el silencio- Me alegra que hayas regresado.- la miró nuevamente en silencio. Lucy se sonrojó completamente al escuchar su voz.

_Latiz, yo...-_ Lucy desvió la mirada y llevó su mano hacia su pecho.

_-No te quedes de pie, siéntate._

Lucy se sentó junto a Latiz y esperó el momento para decirle lo que sentía por él, sin embargo no lo hizo, pues pensaba que era algo atrevido.

_-A pesar de que Céfiro recuperó su belleza, éste es el único lugar que me hace sentir tranquilo._

Lucy se recargo lentamente en el pecho de Latiz, y él la rodeó con su brazo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucy se sentía segura y querida. Sus manos sujetaron el medallón que llevaba guardado debajo de su moño. Permaneció callada deseando que ese momento durara para siempre. Su corazón latía intensamente y el calor que Latiz le brindaba era sumamente tierno.

Mientras tanto, Marina y Anaís explicaban a los demás su llegada a Céfiro.

_-Estábamos en la torre de Tokio, y entonces..._- dijo Marina.

_-Una extraña voz nos llamó. Dijo que nos invocaba y que debíamos volver a Céfiro...-_ aclaró Anaís.

_A luchar una vez más._- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_-¿A luchar? No lo entiendo._- GuruClef se puso a pensar en lo que le habían contado.

_-Nosotras tampoco. Al principio creí que Céfiro estaba en peligro, pero cuando llegamos, no percibí nada extraño._

_Dime GuruClef ¿Has notado algo extraño en Céfiro últimamente?_- le preguntó Anaís.

GuruClef contestó que no a la pregunta de Anaís con un suave movimiento de su cabeza. Los allí presentes se miraron entre ellos, pero parecía que nadie conocía la razón de por que las guerreras mágicas habían regresado. En ese momento, Lucy y Latiz entraron en el salón.

_-¿Sucede algo malo?_- preguntó Lucy al ver los rostros desconcertados de sus amigos.

_-Lucy, que bueno que regresaste. Latiz, que gusto volver a verte¿Cómohas estado?_- como siempre Anaís saludo educadamente.

_Estoy bien, gracias._

_-Chicas, no van a creer lo que Latiz me contó._- dijo Lucy.

_No me digas que es algo malo.-_ dijo Marina bajando sus cubiertos, pues las malas noticias le quitaban el apetito.

_-Nada de eso. Después de que regresamos a Tokio, los habitantes de Autozam abandonaron su planeta y ahora viven aquí._- dijo Lucy emocionada.

_¿Es cierto eso GuruClef?_

_Sí. Cuando aún no sabíamos quien se convertiría en el nuevo pilar de Céfiro, si Lucy o Aguila de Autozam, tuve la necesidad de hablar con ellas para saber cuales serían sus intenciones en caso de que una de ellas se convirtiera en el pilar._

_-Fue cuando le prometí a GuruClef que siyo eraescogida como el pilar, anularía ese sistemay le daría el control a los habitantes de Céfiro para que no tuvieran que depender de una sola persona._

_-Así es.-_continuó GuruClef-_Pero Aguila nos confesó que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, por lo que la candidata más probable para el pilar era Lucy. Sin embargo, le prometí a Aguila que al concluir la batalla yo me encargaría de proteger a su gente y que velaría por su bienestar._

_Ahora entiendo.- _dijo Marina retomando sus cubiertos.

_-Tienes un gran corazón GuruClef._- le sonrió Anaís.

_-Gracias Anaís._

_¡Casi lo olvido!-_ exclamó Lucy-_Latiz me pidió que lo acompañara a la aldea donde residen los habitantes de Autozam._

_¿No estarás pensando en dejarnos solas, o sí Lucy?_- preguntó Marina bajando nuevamente sus cubiertos.

_-Marina- _le susurró Anaís- _creo que sería buena idea dejar que estén un tiempo a solas ¿no crees?_

_-Tienes razón. Lo siento Lucy, no quise ser tan egoísta._

_-No te preocupes Marina. Regresaré muy pronto con algunos regalos para ustedes._

_-Pupu Pupu_- interrumpió Nikona al saltar a los brazos de Lucy.

_-Claro que si, también traeré un regalo para ti Nikona._

_Creo que yo también aprovecharé la oportunidad para visitar a Paris. Tengo muchos deseos de verlo.- _dijo Anaís al levantarse de la mesa.

_-Ni hablar, creo que tendré que quedarme a cuidar el castillo._- Marina apartó su plato y se levantó.

_-Antes de que se marchen, les devolveré sus armas y sus armaduras para que puedan defenderse por si algo llegase a pasar en el camino._

GuruClef levantó su báculo y tres estelas de colores fueron liberadas. Cada una voló hasta las Lucy, Marina y Anaís, y al entrar en contacto con ellas, se formaron las vestimentas de las legendarias guerreras mágicas.

_-Gracias GuruClef. Me siento más segura portando mi armadura._- agradeció Lucy.

_-Debemos irnos.- _le dijo Latiz.

_-Espera Anaís..._- dijo Zero levantándose bruscamente de la mesa.

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-¿Puedo acompañarte? Tengo que hablar urgentemente con Paris._

_-Seguro._

_-Presea, deberías venir con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que encontraras armas de tu interés.-_ dijo Latiz.

_No es una mala idea._- sonrió Presea.

Salieron del castillo todos juntos, pero debían separarse. Latiz invocó a su caballo mágico y se llevó a Lucy y a Presea. Por otro lado, Zero llamó a Trin, y Anaís y él partieron rumbo al Bosque del Silencio.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Hasta el momento las cosas parecen fáciles y normales para nuestras heroínas, pero aún no tienen idea de los peligros a los que van a enfrentarse. Espero que la historia les guste, y tengan muuuuuucha paciencia, por que este fic va ser largo, pero eso si, la historia estará llena de mucha intriga y misterio. Bueno, ahora los agradecimientos por los reviews:

**Hada:** Te agradezco tu comentario acerca de los reviews anónimos, ya removí el seguro, así que cualquiera podrá dejar reviews. Espero que sigas la historia hasta el final.

Creo que ya es todo por el momento. El siguiente capítulo"Tres lugares, tres historias".Saludos a todos los lectores.


	3. Tres lugares, tres historiaas

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 3 – TRES LUGARES, TRES HISTORIAS**

Después de su repentina llegada a Céfiro, nuestras heroínas conocen a Zero, el nuevo aprendiz de GuruClef. Cuando llegan al castillo se encuentran con sus seres queridos. Nikona prepara la comida de bienvenida, pero Lucy no tiene hambre y decide salir al jardín. Allí encuentra a Latiz, el hombre que es dueño de su corazón. Después de pasar un rato juntos, Lucy acepta la invitación de Latiz para salir del castillo y se dirige al sur junto a él y Presea, mientras que Anaís va rumbo al Bosque del Silencio acompañada por Zero para buscar a Paris. Marina decide quedarse por si algo pasaba durante su ausencia. Antes de marcharse, GuruClef les regresa a cada sus poderes de guerreras mágicas. La nueva aventura en Céfiro apenas comienza.

La luz del sol brillaba tan intensamente aquel último día en Tokio. Lucy miraba detenidamente el paisaje debajo de ella.

_-Creo que Céfiro es más hermoso ahora que ya no hay un pilar.-_ dijo Lucy asombrada.

_-Así es. Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta cuando te enteraste de que tu fuiste elegida como el pilar de Céfiro.- _le dijo Latiz

_-No, fue gracias a ti que me di cuenta de eso._- dijo Lucy y se recargó en él suavemente.

Al poco rato, Latiz le ordenó a su caballo mágico que descendiera. Latiz bajó primero, después ayudó a Lucy y a Presea. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la aldea, pero en cuanto entraron, Presea corrió a una tienda cercana, estaba fascinada por toda la variedad de armas que había. Corría de una tienda a otra haciendo preguntas a los vendedores con la intención de intercambiar técnicas de fabricación.

_-Parece que Presea esta muy emocionada_.- dijo Lucy al ver el brillo en los ojos de Presea cada vez que entraba a una tienda distinta.

_-Acompáñame Lucy, quiero mostrarte algo.- _dijo Latiz al poner su mano en el hombro de Lucy.

Lucy siguió a Latiz a través de la aldea hasta llegar a un gran edificio construido enteramente de metal. Era la primera vez que veía algo así en Céfiro. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta fueron recibidos por dos viejos amigos.

_-¡No puedo creerlo, pero si es la valiente Lucy!_- exclamó Geo al salir del edificio.

_-¡Geo! Que alegría verte._- Lucy corrió hacia él para saludarlo.

_-No se olviden de mí._- interrumpió el pequeño Zaz

_-Me alegra saber que están bien._

En ese momento, Anaís y Zero llegaban al Bosque del Silencio. En cuanto bajaron, Trin lanzó un rugido y luego comenzó a ronronear.

_-No te preocupes Trin, sabes que nunca te abandonaría. Volveré en cuanto pueda._- se despidió Zero.

_-Es increíble que puedas controlar a una criatura tan grande._- dijo Anaís al vercomo Zero acariciaba el hocico de Trin antes de marcharse.

_-Te equivocas, Trin es mi amigo y me ayuda por que quiere no por que yo lo controle._

_-Me recuerdas a Ascot. Ahora que recuerdo, no lo vimos hace un rato¿acaso él también abandonó el castillo?_

_-No, él vive en el castillo. Cuando fui a darle la noticia de que las guerreras mágicas habían aparecido, él estaba entrenando con GuruClef._

_-¿Quieres decir que el también es aprendiz de GuruClef?_

_-Si, es mi compañero y amigo, pero no entiendo por que se marchó cuando le hable de ustedes._

_-Yo tampoco entiendo._

Ambos caminaron entre las casas para buscar a Paris, pero no había señal de él. Al pasar junto a la plaza, Anaís vio que Paris estaba jugando con unos niños. Sabiendo que era el príncipe, le resultaba extraño a Anaís verlo con la misma ropa que llevaba el día que lo conoció. Ella permaneció inmóvil, quería correr y abrazarlo, pero era muy tímida para hacerlo en público. Cuando Paris notó la presencia de Zero y Anaís, dejó a los niños y se acercó a ellos. Con cada paso que daba el corazón de Anaís latía más y más rápido.

_-Anaís... ¿Qué haces aquí?_- dijo Paris muy confundido.

_-Vaya manera de iniciar una conversación. Creí que te daría gusto verme..._- le contestó Anaís decepcionada.

_-Lo lamento, es que nunca pensé que aparecerías tan repentinamente._- dijo mientras frotaba su cabeza.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-No me malinterpretes. Es que estoy muy sorprendido... Te extrañe tanto.- _y tomando las manos de Anaís, se acercó a su oído y le susurró_- Creí que te había perdido para siempre._

_-Creo que los dejaré solos para que puedan charlar.-_les dijo Zero-_Cuando hayan terminado te pido que me busques Paris. Hay algo muy importante de lo que debo hablar contigo.- _Zero se retiró del lugar, dejando a la pareja para que pudieran hablar cómodamente.

En el castillo, Marina paseaba con Nikona por los pasillos. No buscaba ni esperaba encontrarse con alguien, pero al pasar por una de las habitaciones notó que Ascot estaba practicando su puntería otra vez. Cuando terminó de destruir cada uno de los blancos Marina se acercó y lo sorprendió.

_-Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte._- le habló Marina.

_-¡Marina!_ _¿Cómo entraste?_- Ascot reaccionó muy sorprendido.

_-La puerta estaba abierta, además pensé en pasar a saludarte. Después de todo no saliste a recibirnos como los demás.-_ le sonrió.

Ascot fingió que no había escuchado eso y decidió cambiar de tema.

_-Voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire ¿Quieres venir?_- la invitó Ascot.

_-Claro. Seguro me aburriría mucho si me quedo aquí esperando a que Lucy y Anaís regresen. Además, creo que un poco de aire puro no me vendría mal._

Mientras las guerreras mágicas se divertían, no sospechaban que las fuerzas del mal pondrían su plan en marcha. Su objetivo: acabar con la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas.

_-Por fin ha llegado el momento de poner a prueba a las guerreras mágicas. Sin embargo, esas dos aún no tienen la fuerza necesaria. ¡Kyra!_

_-¿Si padre?- _respondió una chica detrás de él.

_-Encárgate de la guerrera mágica que posee el poder del agua. ¡Fania!_

_-¿Me llamaste querido padre?- _otra joven apareció junto a Kyra.

_Quiero que tu te encargues de la guerrera mágica que posee el poder del viento. Escúchenme bien. Los poderes de esas niñas no son ordinarios, si las subestiman acabarán por ser destruidas. Hagan lo que sea necesario para que aumenten sus poderes._

_¡A la orden, padre!- _dicho esto, ambas salieron en busca de las guerreras mágicas.

_-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- _una tercera persona se acercó dando un gran bostezo.

_-No es nada. Mis hijas van a hacer una corta visita a las guerreras mágicas._

_-Entonces yo también quiero ir._

_-Ten paciencia, no debemos apresurar las cosas. Cuando llegue el momento podrás sorprender a la guerrera mágica._

_-Me muero de ganas por volver a ver a mi querida Lucy..._

_-(Niñas tontas, pronto perecerán como el resto de sus patéticos amigos.)_

En la aldea de los habitantes de Autozam, Lucy terminaba de escuchar la historia de Zaz acerca de cómo llegaron a instalarse a Céfiro.

_-Al principio no fue fácil, apenas si contábamos con las herramientas necesarias para construir las viviendas. Además, como estábamos tan acostumbrados a que las máquinas hicieran nuestro trabajo, tuvimos que trabajar día y noche sin descansar._

_-Por suerte, el buen Latiz nos ayudo con el trabajo.-_ aclaró Geo.

_-¿Es cierto eso Latiz?_- le preguntó Lucy.

_-Yo solo ayude de vez en cuando, ellos crearon todo esto por sí mismos._

_-Vamos Latiz, no seas tan modesto._- dijo Geo guiñandole el ojo.

_-¿Qué hay en este edificio?-_ preguntó Lucy mientras miraba su entorno-_Es muy grande para que viva gente aquí._

_-Aquí es donde guardamos nuestros robots, incluido el nuevo y mejorado Iron. ¿No es así comandante Geo?_

_- Zaz ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames comandante?_

Cuando Lucy escuchó que hablaban del robot Iron y del comandante, no pudo evitar recordar a Aguila, como había luchado valientemente para protegerla a ella, a Marina y Anaís.

_-(De no haber sido por Aguila tal vez hubiera perdido a Latiz)- _pensaba Lucy.

_-¿Pasa algo malo?_ le preguntó Latiz al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Lucy.

Latiz tomó su mano, y en ese momento nada parecía importarle. Geo y Zaz discutían frente a ellos y casi se golpean, pero nada de esto parecía llamar su atención. Su comunicación con el corazón en ese momento era más intensa que la de antes. Lucy no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada de Latiz, quien se acercó lentamente a ella y levantando su rostro con su mano, unió sus labios los de ella. Sus corazones se fundían en uno. Por fin, comprendió que Latiz sentía lo mismo que ella, y al separarse, lo único que pudo decir fue: _Te amo, Latiz._

Lejos de aquel romance que comenzaba a florecer, Anaís permanecía sentada bajo un árbol de hojas rosas, que caían y eran arrastradas por el viento, alejándose hasta que se perdían de vista en el horizonte. Del otro lado del árbol, Paris descansaba sobre una rama.

_-Qué hermoso atardecer¿no te parece?_- le susurróParis.

_-Si.- _contestó fríamente.

_-¿Por qué te comportas así Anaís?_

_-Lo siento, pero la manera en la que me recibiste me desconcertó. Sentí que te habías olvidado de mí._

_-Eso nunca Anaís. La única manera de olvidarte sería con la muerte._

_-No digas eso Paris. Si algo te llegara a pasar, yo también moriría._

Paris bajó de la rama y se hincó junto a Anaís. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su piedra mágica. Anaís también sacó la suya y ambos se miraron fijamente.

_-Desde que regresé a Tokio, todos los días pensaba en ti, y me acostaba preguntándome si aún me recordabas._

_-Yo también pensaba en ti, por eso abandoné el castillo.- _Paris tomó la mano derecha de Anaís y la puso sobre su pecho_- Nunca fue mi intención preocupar a los demás, pero era como si la tristeza que sentía al despertar y no encontrarte el castillo se la comunicaba a los demás..._

La mano izquierda de Anaís se colocó sobre los labios de Paris, interrumpiendo sus palabras. El tiempo se había detenido para ellos, en aquel instante, su deseo era el mismo: _Quiero estar contigo para siempre._

Cerca del castillo, una historia diferente ocurría. A pesar de que llevaban cerca de una hora caminando, ni Ascot ni Marina se atrevió a decir algo. Marina notó que algo afligía al pobre Ascot, y aunque no estaba segura de sí ella era la persona más indicada para que él se desahogara, decidió hablar con él.

_-Oye Ascot ¿Qué significa para ti el amor?_

_Bueno yo...-_ la pregunta lo apenó y provocó que volviera la vista al suelo.

_-No seas tímido. A las mujeres no les gusta que los hombres sean tímidos._

_El amor... es... solo un sentimiento hacia los que te rodean._

_-¿Eso es todo? Creo que en parte tienes razón. ¿Pero que hay del amor que existe cuando te enamoras?_

_-Tengo que confesarte algo.- _Ascotdejo de caminarantes decontinuar hablando.

_-¿Confesarme?_

El manto oscuro de la noche comenzó a cubrir el cielo, y la luna salió para sustituir al sol en su labor.

_Después de que me salvaste la vida, me prometí a mí mismo que te devolvería el favor algún día. Desafortunadamente, esa idea pasó de mi cabeza a mi corazón. No podía dejar de pensar en ti. Y creí que tal vez si cambiaba mi aspecto podría lograr algo. Cuando volviste a Céfiro por segunda ocasión, aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero cada vez que te veía luchar, me di cuenta de que te quería más que a cualquier otra persona.-_ en ese momento, Ascot se armó de valor y miró a Marina fijamente-_ Te amo Marina, y no espero que tu sientas lo mismo. Soy feliz sabiendo que tu conoces mis sentimientos. Eso es lo que pienso del amor._

_-Pero... Ascot..._- Marina se había quedado sin palabras ante aquella confesión.

Antes de que Marina pudiera responder, Ascot saltó sobre ella y detrás de él, una fuerte explosión sacudió los alrededores.

_-¿Qué sucedió?_- dijo Marina mientras se levantaba.

_-Alguien nos atacó._- dijo Ascot buscando con la mirada a su atacante.

De pronto, una risa maligna se escuchó no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Una figura se formó con las sombras de la noche y avanzó lentamente hacia donde se encontraban Ascot y Marina.

_-¿Quién eres?-_ preguntó Ascot.

La figura comenzó a tomar color: una joven de cabello largo y negrode ojos azules. Vestía una armadura similar a la que obtuvieron las guerreras mágicas después de despertar al genio Windom.

_-¡Ja¿Por qué habría de darle mi nombre a un inútil como tú?_- Ascot estaba apunto de usar su magia contra ella cuando Marina lo detuvo.

_¿Quién eres¿Por qué nos atacas?- _volvió a preguntale Marina.

_-Mi nombre es Kyra, y fui enviada por mi padre para incrementar tus poderes._

Marina y Ascot bajaron la guardia, desconcertados por lo que dijo Kyra.

_-No puedo perder el tiempo. Tengo que cumplir mi misión lo antes posible. ¡Ventisca azul!_

Una corriente de aire helado que arrojaba grandes rocas de hielo atacó a Marina y a Ascot. Ambos saltaron para esquivar el tremendo ataque.

_-Mmm... eres rápida, pero si quieres fortalecer tu magia no debes esquivar los ataques. Y ahora prepárate, por que esta vez no fallaré. ¡Ventisca azul! _

(Fin del Capítulo)

Cha cha chachan. Aquí empieza la primera pelea de las guerreras mágicas. Me pregunto cual será la misión de Kyra? (yo ya lo sé pero ustedes no jejeje) Yrespecto a los agradecimientos por los reviews:

**Hada: **Me alegra que te guste la historia. Voy a actualizar lo más seguido que pueda para que no le pierdas el hilo.

Por el momento es todos. Nos leemos después y saludos a todos los lectores.


	4. Víctima del amor

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 4 – VICTIMA DEL AMOR**

Lucy, Marina y Anaís se encontraban separadas en lugares distintos, pero estaban unidas por el corazón. Lucy descubrió en la aldea a Zaz y Geo, los antiguos compañeros de Aguila, quienes ahora dirigían la aldea donde habitaban las personas de Autozam. En el Bosque del Silencio, Anaís se reencontró con Paris, mientras que Marina daba un paseo con Ascot cerca del castillo. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que anocheció, entonces Marina y Ascot fueron atacados por Kyra, quien decía haber sido enviada para aumentar los poderes de las guerreras mágicas, pero ni Marina ni Ascot conocían sus verdaderas intenciones.

Marina y Ascot esquivaban una y otra vez los ataques de Kyra, pero ninguno encuentra la oportunidad de contraatacar.

_-Ascot, debemos hacer algo, no podemos seguir así._- insistía Marina.

_-Tengo una idea. Tienes que regresar al castillo y alertar a los demás, yo detendré a Kyra para evitar que te siga._

_-No puedo abandonarte Ascot, no sabemos que tan fuerte sea esa persona._

_-Haz lo que te pido. Estoy seguro de que con la ayuda de los demás nadie saldrá herido._

Marina comprendió la petición de Ascot e intentó huir hacia el castillo, pero Kyra no estaba dispuesta a dejarla escapar.

_-¿Vas a alguna parte guerrera mágica?-_la detuvo Kyra-_¡Fortaleza glaciar!_

Una gran pared de hielo se formó alrededor de los tres y se elevó un par de metros, lo suficiente para evitar que pudiesen salir. Al darse cuenta de la situación, Marina invocó su espada y se dispuso a atacar. Kyra también se preparó, estiró su mano y un sable de hielo comenzó a tomar forma.

_-Necesito que me demuestres todo tu poder guerrera mágica.- _dijo Kyra.

_-¿De que estas hablando? Si en verdad quieres que me haga más fuerte no es necesario que luchemos._

_-Eso es lo que tu crees._

El aire en el interior de las paredes de hielo cada vez se tornaba más frío y la atmósfera se hacía pesada. Tanto Marina como Kyra permanecieron inmóviles hasta que Kyra atacó. El choque de las espadas fue muy intenso e hizo retroceder a Marina. Kyra empujó a Marina y la golpeó con un rayo de salió de su espada. El impacto lanzó a Marina contra el muro de hielo, y al estar indefensa, Kyra atravesó su hombro con el sable. El grito de dolor resonó en el corazón de Ascot, quien se lanzó inmediatamente al rescate.

_-¡Criaturas mágicas!_- la técnica de Ascot invocó a tres de sus más fuertes criaturas para que atacaran a Kyra.

_-Criaturas patéticas, no intervengan._- Kyra retiró su espada del hombro de Marina y lanzó su hechizo mágico contra las criaturas-_ ¡Ventisca azul!_

Naturalmente, la magia de Kyra era mucho más poderosa y tan solo un instante eliminó a las criaturas mágicas. Ascot pidió perdón a sus amigos por haberlos puesto en peligro y lanzó una mirada desafiante a Kyra.

_-¡Jajaja! Creía que las criaturas de Céfiro eran más poderosas. Que lástima que tuviera que desperdiciar mi magia con ellas._

_-(Lo lamento amigos, no debí mandarlos a luchar)- _se disculpó Ascot-_Si crees que podrás vencernos, primero tendrás que enfrentarte a mí._

_-Eres valiente, pero tu magia no se compara con la mía- _sonrió Kyra.

_-Espera... ahhh- _la herida en el hombro de Marina era más grave de lo que parecía y le impedía moverse- _...Ascot._

_-¡Marina!- _en el corazón de Ascot se acumulaba la ira hacia Kyra y apretaba fuertemente su puño mientras trataba de controlarse- _Yo te prometí que te protegería sin importar que para hacerlo tuviera que sacrificar mi vida. Eres la persona que más me importa y si no hago algo en este momento me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida._

_-Siento interrumpir este momento tan conmovedor, pero debo cumplir con una misión. Así que será mejor que desaparezcas. ¡Dagas de cristal!- _Kyra lanzó varias dagas de hielo contra Ascot.

_-¡Escudo mágico!- _gritó Ascot.

El escudo mágico de Ascot lo protegió de la magia de Kyra. Ella no cesó de lanzar sus dagas de hielo, pero el escudo no se debilitaba. Entonces Kyra decidió cambiar su objetivo y atacó a Marina, quien apenas se levantaba del suelo. Las dagas cortaron a Marina por todo su cuerpo, pero ninguna de ellas dio un impacto directo.

_-¡AHHHH!- _gritaba Marina por el dolor.

_-¡Marina!- _gritó Ascot al ver la condición de se amiga.

Como el escudo mágico requería de mucha concentración, éste se debilitó cuando Ascot se preocupó por su amiga, permitiendo que varias dagas penetraran el escudo y lo hirieran.

_-Te dije que no intervinieras. Ahora morirás._

_-No permitiré que lo lastimes. Si lo que quieres es pelear conmigo, entonces pelearé, pero déjalo tranquilo.- _Marina apenas pudo levantar su espada y la apuntó hacia Kyra.

_-(Eso es, puedo sentir como el poder fluye en su cuerpo)-_ pensaba Kyra-_Ya era hora. Veamos que puedes hacer. ¡Dagas de cristal!_

_-¡Espadas de hielo!_

La energía liberada por el choque quebró los muros de hielo que los aprisionaban, y esta misma energía llegó hasta el castillo de Céfiro.

_-¡Marina!- _exclamó GuruClef al levantarse de golpe de su asiento.

_-¿Qué sucede GuruClef?- _preguntóCaldinapreocupada.

_-Marina y Ascot están en grave peligro, tenemos que ayudarlos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Yo iré a buscarlos.-_ intervino Ráfaga-_GuruClef, dime en donde se encuentran._

_-No están muy lejos de aquí. Al este. _

_-Espera Ráfaga, yo también iré.- _insistió Caldina.

_-No. Debes quedarte con GuruClef._

_-Pero..._

_-Si el enemigo viene a atacar el castillo, alguien tiene que ayudar a GuruClef a protegerlo. Además no puedo exponer tu seguridad allá fuera. Volveré pronto, debo irme._

La luna que iluminaba Céfiro se oscureció cuando una densa nube se colocó frente a ella. En el campo de batalla, Marina yacía en el piso, exhausta por haber usado toda su magia. Ascot corrió para ver si se encontraba bien, pero ella no respondía.

_-No entiendo por que a mi padre le interesa que esta niña se vuelva más fuerte. Yo sola podría conquistar Céfiro.- _dijo Kyra mientras se burlaba de la condición en la que se encontrabaMarina.

_-Eso está por verse.- _Ascot extendió su brazo derecho y una gran estrella de seis picos se formó.

_-Así que piensas llamar a tus criaturas mágicas. Ya te dije que es inútil enfrentar a esas débiles bestias contra mí._

_-Protegeré Céfiro, a mis amigos... y a Marina._- un aura dorada creció alrededor de Ascot, y la energía que despedía era muy intensa.

Desde el castillo, GuruClef sintió que Ascot reunía todo el poder de su cuerpo y se disponía a usarlo en contra de Kyra.

_-(¿Qué estará sucediendo¿A que clase de enemigo se estarán enfrentando? Ascot... Marina.. Date prisa Ráfaga).- _se preguntaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

_-Se ve que esa es una técnica poderosa. Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, no importa cuanto luches, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, nunca podrás derrotarme.- _se burlaba Kyra.

_-Tal vez tengas razón...-_

_Yo no soy tan fuerte como las guerreras mágicas, pero aquí en Céfiro la fuerza del corazón lo determina todo, y yo no estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido.-_Ascot cerró sus ojos y esperó a que la última parte de magia se concentrara en la estrella- _¡Maxima!_

Un gran rayo salió disparado del centro de la estrella hacia Kyra, quien no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar y cruzó sus brazos sobre su rostro para protegerse. En ese instante Marina despertaba. Incapaz de levantarse, observó desde el suelo el ataque de Ascot. Cuando el rayo se detuvo, Ascot cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a respirar de forma irregular. El polvo levantado por el rayo se disipó rápidamente y no había rastro de Kyra.

_-Lo... logré.- _dijo en tono triunfal.

Cansado y débil, Ascot no se percató de que Kyra se aproximaba a él por su espalda. Ella apareció su sable nuevamente y lo levantó para apuñalar a Ascot.

_-¡Guerrera mágica, mi misión es la de hacerte más fuerte¡Ahora, libera todo tu poder!.- _exclamó Kyra.

Marina quedó petrificada al ver que Kyra había atravesado el pecho de Ascot justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

_Ma... Marina.- _dijo Ascot con voz débil.

_-¡ASCOT!- _gritaba desesperada.

_-Discúlpame por no... haber sido más fuerte. Debí entrenar... un... un poco... más._

GuruClef cayó al piso cuando dejo de sentir la presencia de Ascot, y Caldina sintió que un vacío llenaba su corazón. Ráfaga corría lo más rápido que podía esperando llegar a tiempo, pero para el pobre de Ascot ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando la luna volvía a salir, lo primero que brilló fue la sangre que cubría el suelo. Kyra dejó caer el cuerpo de Ascot, y Marina, con su corazón lleno de rabia y desprecio, reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y se puso de pie.

_-¿Por qué Ascot?- _dijo Marina en voz baja y con nostalgia mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro- _¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!- _le gritóa Kyra.

_-Lo lamento¿era amigo tuyo? Debiste decirme antes de que lo matara... ahhh._- su brazo derecho comenzó a sangrar debido a una fuerte herida producida por el ataque de Ascot- _(Ese sinvergüenza logró herirme) Creo que subestime su poder, pero esa ya no tiene importancia._- Kyra puso su otra manosobre su herida, y ésta se cerró instantáneamente.

_-¿Qué sucede¿A dónde fue toda esa energía ¿O es que decidiste ya no pelear?_

_-Te haré pagar... El era uno de mis más queridos amigos. ¿Cómo pudiste asesinarlo¡Dragón de Agua!_

_Quitaré a cualquiera que se interponga entre nosotras ¡Ventisca azul!_

Esta vez, el dragón de agua de Marina venció fácilmente y golpeó a Kyra, arrojándola hacia atrás. Kyra se dispuso a atacar de nuevo cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

_-Kyra, debes apegarte al plan._

_-Pero padre, esa tonta y su amigo me han lastimado. No puedo dejarlo así.- _le reprochó Kyra.

_-¿Estas cuestionando mi decisión?_

_-No... padre. Haré lo que me habías ordenado._- el cuerpo de Kyra se desvaneció y tomo lo forma de aire negro.

_-Espera... Aún no terminamos nuestra batalla.- _Marina trató de detenerla.

_-No te preocupes, estaré más cerca de lo que te imaginas._

La corriente de aire envolvió a Marina y comenzó a atacarla con descargas de rayos. Marina no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, y al final cayó inconsciente. En ese momento Ráfaga llegó al lugar de la batalla, pero Kyra ya había desaparecido. Al ver que Ascot estaba gravemente herido corrió para ver su estado. La sangre que mojaba el césped era mucha, aún así Ráfaga trató de reanimar a su amigo, pero al no encontrar señales de vida volvió a dejarlo en el suelo. Incapaz de hacer algo por él y con una gran tristeza se apresuró a ayudar a Marina.

_Marina... respóndeme por favor.-_Ráfaga tomó su pulso y entendió que ella estaba bien, pero necesitaba curar sus heridas urgentemente.

Tomó a Marina en sus brazos y se aproximó nuevamente a Ascot para despedirse, pero al acercarse éste empezó a brillar. Marina abrió los ojos momentáneamente y miró a Ascot. Sus lágrimas empapaban su rostro y sus mejillas. Después de un breve destello, el cuerpo de Ascot se convirtió en pequeñas esferas de luz que se elevaban al cielo y una a una se fueron extinguiendo.

Uno de los guardias del castillo avisó a GuruClef de que Ráfaga había regresado junto con una chica de cabello azul.

_-¿Y Ascot¿Dónde esta Ascot?- _preguntaba Caldina una y otra vez.

_-No lo sé, el joven Ascot aún no regresa._- le respondió el guardia.

GuruClef y Caldina se apresuraron a ir a la habitación en donde se encontraba Ráfaga. En la cama descansaba Marina. Inmediatamente, GuruClef invocó su magia curativa para ayudar a Marina, pero a pesar de que sus heridas sanaron, ella estaba muy débil.

_-Necesita descansar.- _sugirió Ráfaga.

_-Ráfaga ¿qué pasó con Ascot? Dime que se encuentra bien..._- Caldina esta muy angustiada por el pequeño Ascot

_Caldina, Ascot esta..._

_-Bien ¿verdad?- _ínterrumpió Caldina pero Ráfaga no dijo nada- _¿Qué sucede?_

Por el gesto de negación de Ráfaga, Caldina entendió que su pequeño hermanito ya no volvería al castillo. Tal fue la impresión que Caldina se desmayó, y Ráfaga tuvo que llevarla a otra habitación. Antes de salir, GuruClef lo detuvo.

_-¿Qué sucedió allá afuera?_

_-No lo sé. Pero el enemigo que los atacó no era ordinario. Lo mejor será que esperemos hasta que Lucy y Anaís regresen. No podremos actuar mientras las guerreras mágicas estén separadas._

Lejos de ahí, Anaís regresaba a la aldea con Paris para ir en busca de Zero. Entraron a una posada donde encontraron a Zero cenando.

_Vaya, imaginé que se habían escapado o algo así._- dijo Zero sarcásticamente.

_-Lo que sucedió es que Paris y yo no nos habíamos visto desde hace un año y teníamos muchas cosas que decirnos.- _sonrió Anaís.

_-No hay duda de que Anaís es la mejor._- dijo Paris.

_-¿Por que lo dices?- _preguntó Anaís un tanto extrañada.

_-Por nada en especial, simplemente creo que eres la mejor en cualquier aspecto._

_-Anaís, Paris, Zero.-_ los llamó GuruClef por medio de telepatía- _Deben volver al castillo, ha ocurrido una tragedia._

_-¿Están bien todos?_- preguntó Anaís de inmediato.

_Por ahora todos están bien, pero regresen en cuanto puedan._

_-Paris, debemos ir al castillo._- insistió Anaís-_¿Qué tal si le ocurrió algo a Marina?_

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo._

_-Será mejor que esperemos hasta mañana._- los detuvo Zero-_Es peligroso salir de noche, además Trin no puede orientarse en la oscuridad, lo que quiere decir que si queremos ir al castillo tendríamos que ir caminando y correriamos el riesgo de ser atacados por algún monstruo._

La posada era muy acogedora, Anaís fue la primera en acostarse, pero no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en que algo malo le hubiese pasado a Marina. Mientras, Paris y Zero se quedaron en la sala para hablar a solas. A penas era medianoche cuando Anaís se quedó dormida en su habitación. Afuera de la posada, oculta en las sombras, había alguien más que ansiaba que amaneciera, y no precisamente para hacerles compañía de regreso al castillo.

(Fin del Capítulo)

¿Que¿Ascot está muerto! TT Fue una desición difícil la que tuve que tomar mientras escribía este capítulo, pero ya verán que su sacrificio no habrá sido en vano.

**Hada: **Como te prometí, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. En cuanto tenga tiempo voy a leer tu historia del Señor de los Anillos (nada más dime donde la encuentro para no andar buscando).

**Abuelitnt: D**isculpame por no haber permitido que Marina y Ascot terminaran juntos, y aunque Marina es mi personaje favorito, no podía alterar así como así sus sentimientos hacia GuruClef.

Actualizaré pronto para traerles el siguiente capítulo: "Batalla de Genios". Hasta entonces.

Por el momento es todo, nos leemos después y saludos a todos los lectores.


	5. Batalla de genios

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 5 – BATALLA DE GENIOS**

La batalla contra el mal ha comenzado, y los primeros en luchar fueron Ascot y Marina. Su enemiga, Kyra, poseía un gran poder, por lo que la lucha terminó mal. Al inicio de la batalla, Marina se enfrentó a Kyra, pero fue derrotada fácilmente. Preocupado por su querida amiga, Ascot intervino en la batalla demostrando el gran poder que GuruClef le había enseñado. Cuando parecía que las cosas mejoraban, Kyra atacó por sorpresa y asesinó a Ascot. En esos momentos Marina esta herida y cansada, pero aún así se levantó y atacó una vez más, pero no consiguió derrotarla, en vez de eso, Kyra desapareció, no sin antes dejar inconsciente a Marina con un ataque desconocido. Ráfaga llegó para ayudar demasiado tarde, y regresó al castillo con una sola persona. Mientras Paris, Anaís y Zero se reunían en una posada para pasar la noche, son avisados por GuruClef de que debían regresar al castillo cuanto antes.

Esa mañana, Lucy se levantó muy temprano para recorrer la aldea, y así aprovecharía para conseguir los regalos para sus amigas. A su lado iba Presea, quien ya conocía las mejores tiendas, y acompañaba a Lucy para mostrarle el camino.

_Sabes algo Presea,- _murmuraba Lucy-_estoy muy feliz de que estés viva. No sé que hubiera pasado si la princesa Esmeralda no te hubiese revivido._

_-Estoy segura de que hubieran salido adelante si se apoyaban entre ustedes. _- afirmó Presea con una gran sonrisa.

_Te equivocas, fuiste tú la que reconstruyó mi espada mágica y me diste otra oportunidad para luchar junto a Marina y Anaís. También recuerdo que tú me salvaste de que cayera en la trampa de Luz. _

Lucy abrazó a Presea y ella respondió el gesto. Siguieron caminando de tienda en tienda buscando el regalo adecuado para cada una de sus amigas. Entonces, Lucy recordó que había olvidado su billetera en su mochila, por lo que no tenía dinero para pagar.

_-No te preocupes Lucy, yo me haré cargo._

En cada tienda que entraban, los vendedores saludaban amigablemente a Presea e incluso algunos le pedían que tomará cualquier cosa de los mostradores para que se la llevara.

_-¿Por qué actúan así los vendedores?_- preguntó Lucy al versu actitud.

_-Es que ayer les enseñe a varios de ellos mis técnicas para fabricar armas. Quedaron tan asombrados y agradecidos que es por eso que me regalan cosas._

_-Yo creo que es por que eres muy bonita._- dijo Lucy guiñandole el ojo.

_-No digas eso, yo no soy bonita._- respondió Presea sonrojada-_Si fuera bonita ya tendría algún pretendiente. Por otro lado, tú si eres bonita._

¿_Lo dices por Latiz?_

_-Y también por Zaz. Se ve que le gustas mucho._- Lucy también se sonrojó por lo que Presea le decía y ambas comenzaron a reírse.

Desde que salió el sol, Anaís se alistó para regresar al castillo cuanto antes. Bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor y se sentó junto a Paris para tomar un breve desayuno.

_Buenos días Paris.- _sonrió Anaís.

¿_Lista para irnos?_- preguntó Paris.

_-Si, solo tomaré una fruta y algo de jugo antes de partir. ¿Dónde esta Zero?_- preguntó alver que no estaba en el comedor.

_-Debe estar en la plaza, dijo que nos esperaría allía queestuviéramos listos._

Anaís tomó rápidamente su desayuno, y notó que Paris estaba muy angustiado, como si algo lo preocupara.

_-¿Te ocurre algo Paris¿Dormiste bien?- _preguntó al bajar su vaso vacío.

_-¿Qué?... ¡Ha si!... Era imposible que no descansara en esas camas.- _rió sarcásticamente-_¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-Te ves distraído, y parece que algo te preocupa._

_Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte._

Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, que para ellos fue una hora. Paris se acercó para besarla, pero una fuerte explosión proveniente del exterior los detuvo. Salieron para ver que sucedía y vieron que Zero dirigía a las personas de la aldea a sus respectivas casas para que se protegieran del peligro.

_-¿Qué fue esa explosión?_

_No lo sé, pero no creo que haya sido alguna de las criaturas del bosque._- respondió Anaís confundida.

_-Anaís, Paris, que bueno que están a salvo.- _Zero se acercó a ellos corriendo y parecía estar muy agitado.

Una segunda explosión destruyó la posada detrás de ellos, dejando atrapadas a las personas en su interior. De inmediato comenzaron a remover los escombros para buscar a los sobrevivientes.

_-Por fin te encuentro guerrera mágica..._

Sobre el centro de la plaza, Anaís divisó la figura de una chica de cabello rubio que flotaba en el aire. Su armadura era idéntica a la Kyra, pero ella empuñaba una daga en cada mano.

_-Paris, mira.- _dijo Anaís señalando a la chica.

_-¿Es ella la que causó esto?_- preguntó molesto.

_-Las explosiones son a causa de su magia.-_ aclaró Zero-_Apareció hace unos instantes y comenzó a atacarnos._

_-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? Responde._-le ordenó Paris.

Ella no respondió la pregunta de Paris y se lanzó velozmente para atacarlo. Anaís invocó su espada y se paró frente a Paris para protegerlo.La chicacruzó sus dagas sobre la espada, y después de mirar detenidamente a Anaís retrocedió.

_-¿Por qué atacas la aldea?-_ preguntó Anaís tratando de evitar una pelea.

_-Mi objetivo no es esta tonta aldea._- se burló-_Si la ataque fue para hacerte salir._

_-¿Qué?_- Anaís no entendía bien sus intenciones.

_-Mi nombre es Fania, y creo que te agradará saber que he venido para ayudarte a aumentar tus poderes._

_-¿Mis poderes? Si eso es cierto ¿por qué nos atacas?_- Anaís estaba cada vez más confundida.

_-Basta de charla, es hora de luchar. Muéstrame el poder de tu magia.- _Fania recogió su brazo y luegohizo un movimiento rápido-_¡Onda de granito!-_ una serie de explosiones que salían por debajo de la tierra avanzó rápidamente hacia el grupo.

_-¡Viento de defensa!- _gritó Anaís.

El hechizo de Fania se detuvo al impactarse con el viento de defensa de Anaís. Paris aprovechó la oportunidad y saltó sobre Fania para atacar por sorpresa, pero ella lo esquivó ágilmente para luego sujetarlo de su camisa y lo arrojó contra una de las casas.

_-¡Paris!_- Anaís fue la primera en correr hacia él.

_-¿Te encuentras bien Paris?- _secundó Zero.

_-¡No te distraigas durante una batalla!- _los detuvo Fania.

_-¡Cuidado Anaís!_

Fania reinició su ataque y la golpeó varias veces con sus dagas. Era la primera vez que Anaís se enfrentaba a ese tipo de armas y le resultaba difícil bloquear los golpes, no sólo por su fuerza, también por su agilidad. Algunos de los golpes no pudo detenerlos, y resultó herida.

_-Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor. _- dijo Fania decepcionada.

_-¡Viento protector!_- las ráfagas de viento rodearon a Fania y la inmovilizaron.

_-¿Qué es esto? No puedo moverme._

Anaís llegó donde Paris para ver su estado, pero él estaba sano y salvo. Zero lo ayudó a levantarse mientras recobraba sus fuerzas.

_-¿Te sientes bien Paris? _- preguntó Anaís preocupada.

_Sí. Oye Anaís... ¿De verdad creíste que me vencerían tan fácil?- _dijo Paris sonriendo.

_-Sí estas bien, tu sarcasmo me lo dice._

_-¿Qué sucedió con las personas de la posada?-_ recordó Paris.

_-Es cierto, lo había olvidado._

_-Zero, encárgate de ayudar a esa gente, Anaís y yo nos encargaremos del enemigo._

_-Paris, no puedo permitir que te arriesgues. No soportaría que algo malo te pasara._

_-No me pasará nada. Además, yo tampoco puedo dejar que pelees tu sola._

Debajo de los escombros de la posada, una familia pedía ayuda, pues habían quedado atrapados por el derrumbe. Zero se apresuró a retirar los obstáculos mientras Anaís y Paris se acercaban a Fania.

_Ahora responderás nuestras preguntas. ¿Quién te ha enviado y a qué te referías cuando dijiste que querías aumentar el poder de Anaís?_- Fania rió entre dientes mientras Paris hablaba.

_-No hay duda de que tu magia es impresionante guerrera mágica._- usando un poco de fuerza, Fania logró liberarse del viento protector. Anaís quedó asombrada por lo que acaba de ver.-_ Es una lástima que la mayor parte de tu poder se concentre en la defensa._

_-Mi magia la uso con el fin de ayudar a los demás. No me gustan las batallas, es por eso que mi corazón y mi magia tienen esa afinidad._

_-¿Acaso no comprendes que si no incrementas tu fuerza no serás de utilidad en nuestros planes?_

_-¿Nuestros... planes?_

_-No digas tonterías, Anaís nunca ayudaría a gente como tú_

_-Ella nos ayudará aunque no lo desee.- _un temblor sacudió la tierra, al mismo tiempo que una enorme grieta se abría en el suelo.

_¿Qué esta sucediendo?_

De la grieta surgió una gigantesca sombra, que al entrar en contacto con la luz, reveló su identidad.

_-Imposible..._

_-Es... un genio.- _Anaís y Paris quedaron atónitos ante la aparición del genio.

_-Así es. Les presento a mi genio, Vagrant._

En ese momento,mientras Fania abordaba a su genio, una voz conocida le habló a Anaís.

_-Guerrera mágica del mundo místico..._

_¡Windom! Que alegría volver a escuchar tu voz_

_-Mi niña, ten mucho cuidado. Tu enemigo no debe ser subestimado. El poder que posee puede llegar a compararse con el mío._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Ha llegado el momento de que volvamos a unirnos para combatir. Cuando estés lista di mi nombre y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte._- la armadura de Anaís se transformó, y levantando en alto su espada se preparó para invocar a Windom.

_-Anaís, ten mucho cuidado.-_ le dijo Paris tomándola de la mano.

_-Así lo haré. ¡WINDOM!_

En el cielo se abrió un portal que conducía a la dimensión de los genios, de ahí apareció Windom. Anaís entró en él al mismo tiempo que Fania entraba en Vagrant.

_-Que bello genio es el que tienes. Lástima que deba hacerlo pedazos. Empecemos de una vez._- dijo Fania al tiempo que dos dagas aparecían en las manos del genio Vagrant.

_-Estoy lista.- _dijo Anaís invocando su espada.

_-¡Prepárate!. _- exclamó Windom.

Ambos genios lanzaron sus hechizos mágicos huracán verde y onda expansiva. En la tierra, Paris ayudaba a Zero a terminar de liberar a la familia de los escombros de la posada.

_-No esta mal, pero espero que no sea toda tu fuerza._

_-Eso lo decidirá mi corazón._

Windom invocó su espada y voló contra Vagrant, quien ya lo esperaba con sus dagas. La lucha era intensa, y se podían ver destellos de luz cada vez que las armas chocaban. El poder de Anaís era constante y Fania pronto se sintió acorralada. En el último golpe, Fania logró esquivar y tomar por sorpresa a Anaís, luego juntó sus puños y golpeando a Windom por la espalda, lo lanzó estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

_-¡Anaís! _– gritó Paris al ver lo que sucedía.

_-Esta niña es persistente. Si no hago algo pronto no liberará toda su energía. ¡Ya sé!- _pensó Fania.

El genio de Fania descendió sobre Paris y lo sujetó con su mano. Cuando Windom se levantaba, Anaís vio con horror que Paris había sido _capturado_.

_-¡Ahhhhh!-_ la mano de Vagrant presionó a Paris hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

_-¡PARIS¡Detente, no le hagas daño!_

_Se ve que este insecto es muy importante para ti ¿no es así? Hagamos un trato, si logras atraparme te prometo no asesinarlo. ¿Qué dices?_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Windom trató de sujetar a Vagrant, pero él brincó, y dando media vuelta, lo pateó por la espalda. Fania intentó alejarse, pero Anaís la detuvo con su viento protector. Vagrant se liberó del hechizo y golpeo el rostro de Windom. El retrocedió pero no cayó al suelo.

_-Vas muy bien. Pero aún no consigues alcanzarme._- se burló de Anaís.

_-Si la ataco con mi magia podría herir a Paris-_ pensó Anaís.

En el castillo, Marina aún no despertaba y su cuerpo aún seguía exhausto por la batalla. Nikona le hacía compañía en su cuarto, mientras que en el salón principal, GuruClef se mostraba sumamente inquieto. Cuando Ráfaga lo vio se acercó a él.

_-¿Te encuentras bien GuruClef? _- le preguntó Ráfaga.

_-¡Es Anaís! Esta luchando contra un genio.- _dijo preocupado.

_-Pero eso es imposible. Los únicos genios que existen en Céfiro les pertenecen a las guerreras mágicas._- Ráfaga apenas creía lo que GuruClef le había dicho.

_-Yo tampoco lo entiendo_- levantó su báculo y el cristal del techo les mostró la batalla.

_-¿Ese es el genio contra el que está luchando Anaís?-_preguntó al ver a Vagrant.

_-Así es._

¡_Debemos hacer algo para ayudarla, no podemos permitir que le pase lo mismo que a Marina!_

_-He intentado usar mi magia para traer a Anaís, Paris y Zero de regreso al castillo, pero hay una barrera mágica rodeando el campo de batalla. También he intentado comunicarme con Latiz y Lucy, pero hay otra barrera en donde se encuentran._

_-¿Una barrera mágica?_

_Si, pero esa barrera no fue formada por ninguno de ellos. Al parecer alguien quiere evitar que intervengamos en el combate._

Marina podía sentir que su amiga se encontraba en peligro y decía su nombre. Nikona solo la miraba y trataba de calmarla. Por otra parte, Anaís seguía tratando de alcanzar a Fania, pero ella era muy veloz.

_-Me estoy empezando a cansar de este juego, así que si no me vas a atacar, lo haré yo._- Fania extendió su mano y una serie de pequeñas rocas aparecieron a su alrededor- _Esta magia me la enseñó una amiga que creo ya conociste. ¡Ataquen!- _la piedras comenzaron a girar velozmente y se lanzaron contra Anaís.

_-(Ya he visto esa magia antes¿pero dónde?) ¡Viento de defensa!_

Una por una, las piedras golpearon el escudo de Anaís y consiguieron destruirlo inmediatamente. Las piedras la hirieron, sin embargo, ella no se rindió y permaneció firme. En ese momento, la barrera que separaba a GuruClef de sus amigos se debilitó.

_La barrera mágica esta perdiendo su poder._- dijo GuruClef mientras se apresuraba a preparar su magia.

_-Si eso es cierto, entonces debes ayudarlos._- le dijo Ráfaga.

GuruClef reunió toda su magia y al levantar su báculo, una esfera luminosa apareció sobre la aldea, y todos los habitantes, incluidos Zero y Paris, fueron transportados a la seguridad del castillo. Cansado por usar todo su poder, GuruClef tuvo la necesidad de apoyarse en su báculo. Al sentirse libre, Paris despertó y miró a su alrededor, pero no podía encontrar a Anaís por ningún lado.

_¡GuruClef¿Dónde está Anaís¿Dónde está?-_ repetía Paris.

_-Aún debe estar luchando..._

_¿Qué?_

_-¿Acaso tu magia no hizo efecto en ella?_

_Es extraño, pero cuando utilice mi magia, ella invocó su viento de defensa. Era como si no quisiera regresar._

_Debes estar bromeando. Anaís no haría algo así...- _a través del cristal en el techo, Paris vio que Anaís en verdad no había regresado

_-Al parecer se han llevado a tu pequeño amiguito.-_ dijo Fania con un dejo de alivio-_Creo que ahora podremos luchar sin que nos interrumpan._

...- el rostro de Anaís estaba ensombrecido.

_-¿Acaso piensas rendirte¡Di algo!_

_-Destruiste casi toda la aldea, por poco matas a una familia inocente, y además te atreviste a hacerle daño a Paris. No te lo perdonaré._- dijo levantando la mirada retadoramente.

_-¿Y que piensas hacer? Tu inútil magia de defensa no sirve en contra mía._

_-Te demostraré que mi magia no es tan débil como crees._

_-Su corazón... por fin ha llegado el momento.-_ se decía a si misma en voz baja.

_-¡Tornado verde!_

Cuando Anaís lanzó su hechizo, Vagrant permaneció quieto y recibió el impacto directamente. El tremendo ataque de Anaís destruyó por completo al genio, dejando solo una gran nube de humo.

_Creo que lo he conseguido._- dijo Anaís más tranquila.

_-Bien hecho Anaís._- Paris saltó de gusto al ver el triunfo de Anaís.

_-Cielos, no me gustaría haber estado en el lugar de ese genio.-_dijo Ráfaga burlandose.

_-Ten cuidado.-_ le hablo Windom a Anaís-_El enemigo aún está muy cerca._

_-Tu genio tiene razón._- Anaís se asustó al ver que Fania apareció justo frente a la joya del pecho de Windom- _Ahora, tú vendrás conmigo._

En cuanto las manos de Fania tocaron a Windom, una gran descarga aturdió a Anaís, dejándola inconsciente. Lo que veían los demás en el castillo era aterrador, pues Fania había entrado al interior de Windom.

_-¡Anaís¡Anaís!_- Paris estaba aterrado al ver lo que sucedía.

Fania salió de Windom cargando a Anaís en sus brazos. Sin la guerrera mágica, Windom se vio forzado a desaparecer para regresar a su dimensión y la armadura de Anaís regresó a su forma original. Entonces, una esfera de luz rodeó a Fania y Anaís.

_-Tienes un gran poder. No sabes cuanto me voy a divertir usándolo._- dicho esto, las dos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Paris y los demás se quedaron sin aliento cuando escucharon las palabras de Fania. Paris estaba destrozado, se hincó en el suelo y lo golpeó varias veces hasta que su puño comenzó a sangrar.

_-Tranquilízate Paris._- dijo Rágafa mientras lo sujetaba para que ya no se hiciera daño.

_-¿Ustedes acaban de ver lo que sucedió y aún así me piden que me tranquilice?- _Paris se levantó enérgicamente y corrió hacia la salida.

_-¿Adónde vas?_

_-Iré a rescatar a Anaís._

Paris estaba apunto de salir cuando GuruClef lo detuvo con un hechizo que lo dejó inconsciente.

_GuruClef... ¿por que hiciste eso?_- preguntó Ráfaga muy sorprendido por la reacción de GuruClef.

_Paris estapasando por un momentomuy difícil, y aunque hubiesemos tratado de detenerlo no nos habría escuchado. Zero, lleva a Paris a una habitación para que descanse._- de inmediato, Zero levantó a Paris y lo llevó juntocon Ráfaga a uno de los cuartos del castillo-_Presea... Latiz... Lucy... vuelvan pronto..._

(Fin del Capítulo)

¡Oh no¡¡Han capturado a Anaís! (corriendo en círculos) ¿Que vamos a hacer?... Por el momento, esperar al siguiente capítulo donde veremos al enemigo de Lucy.

**Hada: **Como siempre, gracias por el review, y yo también espero que arreglen la página, es muy molesto no poder dejar reviews cuando un fic es bueno.

**Susy: **Me alegra verte por aquí. Solo espero que como tu ya conoces la historia no la vayas a divulgar por ahí, eh! No es cierto, si quieres platicala, para eso es.

**Abuelitnt**: Lamento haber matado al probrecito de Ascot, pero tu sabes como es el amor, nos hace cometer locuras, pero te prometo que Marina se vengará (risa malevola, jajaja)

**Lucychan: **Espero que te siga gustando la historia, aún faltan muchos capítulos y muchas batallas.

Creo quees todo, el siguiente capítulo "Despedida y reencuentro". Hasta entonces, nos leemos luego. saludos a todos los lectores.


	6. Despedida y Reencuentro

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 6 – DESPEDIDA Y REENCUENTRO**

Después de la derrota sufrida contra Kyra, Anaís y Paris se enfrentaron a Fania. La batalla tuvo lugar en una aldea en las afueras del Bosque del Silencio. Fania se presentó ante Anaís con la misma misión que Kyra: incrementar los poderes de las guerreras mágicas. Esta vez, Anaís tuvo que invocar a Windom para poder enfrentarse al genio de Fania: Vagrant. Durante el combate, Fania siempre tuvo la ventaja, incluso utilizó a Paris como distracción mientras atacaba. Al final, GuruClef usó su magia para transportar a todos los habitantes de la aldea, a Paris y a Zero al castillo. Anaís se quedó a luchar con la esperanza de vencer a su enemiga, pero fue derrotada y capturada.

Lucy y Presea regresaban de su paseo con varias cajas, algunas con vestidos y otras con adornos para el cabello.

_-Marina y Anaís se sorprenderán cuando vean estos regalos._- decía Lucy mientras daba un salto de emoción.

_-Son muy bonitos, pero creo que se conformarán con saber que pensaste en ellas.-_ sonrió Presea.

_-¿Tu crees?_

_-Ahí viene Latiz.- _dijo Presea al ver que Latiz se aproximaba.

_-Lucy, Presea, tengo que hablar con ustedes.-_ Latiz se escuchaba algo preocupado.

_-Mira todos los regalos que conseguimos Latiz._- le dijo Lucy muy entusiasmada.

_-Anoche, mientras dormían, hablé con GuruClef y me pidió que regresáramos al castillo._

_-¿Acaso sucedió algo malo?_- preguntó Presea.

_-No lo sé. No me dio ningún detalle, pero a juzgar por su tono de voz, algo lo estaba preocupando más de lo normal._

_-¿Crees que les haya pasado algo a Marina y Anaís?_- Lucy comenzaba a preocuparse.

_-No te preocupes Lucy, ellas son muy fuertes y valientes. Te aseguro que están bien.-_ la tranquilizó Latiz.

_-Entonces debemos regresar cuanto antes al castillo. Iré a despedirme de Zaz y Geo. Regreso enseguida.- _dicho esto Lucy entró al edificio para buscar a sus amigos.

_-¿Te pasa algo? Te ves angustiado._- le preguntó Presea.

_-Hay un aura maligna rondando Céfiro. Pero es muy extraño, esa aura me es muy familiar. _

Unos instantes después, Lucy regresó con una gran bolsa donde llevaba sus regalos. Antes de llegar a donde se encontraban Presea y Latiz, escuchó una voz que venía de su interior.

_-Lucy..._

_-Esa voz es de... Rayearth._

_-Mi querida niña. Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

_-¿En verdad eres tú Rayearth? No sabes como te extrañe..._

_-Escucha mis palabras... Debes volver a empuñar tu espada para pelear. El enemigo esta cerca, pero esta __vez no será tu magia ni tu fuerza la que decidirá el resultado de la batalla._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que usar la fuerza que hay en tu corazón, y deberás luchar por tus seres queridos. El camino que recorrerás será difícil y doloroso, pero recuerda que al final de ese camino tu destino ya no será el de una guerrera mágica._

_-No comprendo ¿Por qué dices que ya no seré una guerrera mágica?_

_-Si alguna vez te encuentras en problemas, grita mi nombre y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte._

_-Espera... ¡Rayearth!_

Después de su conversación con Rayearth, Lucy se reunió con sus amigos y partieron de inmediato hacia el castillo.  
Mientras tanto en el jardín del castillo, Caldina descansaba bajo un árbol. Pensaba en su pequeño hermanito y en todo lo que habían vivido desde que lo conoció cuando fue contratada por Zagato. Todos esos recuerdos solo avivaban en ella un profundo sentimiento de tristeza. En ese instante, una mano tocó su hombro para intentar consolarla.

_-¡Déjame sola!-_ dijo Caldina sin siquiera voltear.

_-Caldina, se como te sientes..._- le dijo Ráfaga.

_-¿Cómo puedes saberlo!-_contestó enérgicamente y apartándose-_ Tu nunca has perdido un hermano. No puedes saber como se siente mi corazón en este momento. Ascot...-_suvoz se tornó más suave y tranquila- _él era mi única familia. No me malinterpretes, GuruClef, Presea y los demás también son muy especiales para mí, pero no es lo mismo. Cuando llegué a Céfiro y conocí a Ascot, pensé que solo era un niño molesto, pero cuando lo veía jugar y hablar con sus criaturas, algo me cautivo. Desde entonces siempre me preocupé por él, lo protegía y lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía... ¡Eres un tonto Ascot¿por qué tuviste que dejarme sola!_

Las lágrimas de Caldina caían suavemente sobre sus mejillas mientras Ráfaga la abrazaba intentando calmarla.

_-Caldina... antes de regresar al palacio, me aseguré de que Ascot no se fuera para siempre._

_-¿De que hablas?- _de su armadura, Ráfaga sacó una pequeña chispa de luz y se la mostró a Caldina- _¿Qué es esto?_

_-Cuando Ascot murió su cuerpo se convirtió en esto, y antes de que todas las chispas se perdieran tomé una y la guardé. De este modo, podrás despedirte de él. _

Caldina tomó entre sus manos aquella chispa que Ráfaga había conservado, era muy cálida y brillante. Entonces, Caldina pudo escuchar la voz de aquel niño al que había conocido cuando llegó a Céfiro, el único que la veía como una hermana y al que apreciaba con todo su corazón.

_-Ascot... ¿en verdad eres tú?... ¿qué dices?... Yo también te quiero mucho... ¿te vas¿pero a dónde?... entiendo... te echaré de menos... Adiós, mi querido hermanito._

Después de despedirse, la chispa se separó de Caldina y se elevó lentamente. Ella abrazó a Ráfaga mientras veía como se alejaba hasta que la chispa se extinguió.

_-Adiós... Ascot..._

Una hora después llegaron Lucy, Latiz y Presea al castillo. Inmediatamente entraron al salón principal, dónde se encontraba GuruClef paseando de un lado a otro.

_-Hola GuruClef.- _sonrió Lucy.

_-Lucy, que bueno que ya regresaron.- _respondió Guruclef

_-¿Dónde están Marina y Anaís?- _GuruClef solo bajó la mirada sin responder.

_-¿Sucedió algo mientras no estábamos?_- preguntó Presea.

_-Marina se encuentra bien, ahora está descansando en una de las habitaciones. Pero no sabemos nada de Anaís._

Lucy abandonó de inmediato el salón y sus regalos, y buscó a Marina en cada una de las habitaciones hasta que se topó con Nikona, quien le indicó el camino. Cuando entró al cuarto, se acercó a Marina y la tomó de la mano.

_-Sus manos están heladas.-_ dijo Lucy al tomar entre sus manos la mano de Marina-_¡Marina¡Respóndeme por favor!... Nikona¿qué le sucedió?_

_-Pu Pupu Pu Pu Pu Pupupu- _saltando de un lado a otro y haciendo gestos, Nikona intentó explicarle a Lucy lo que había sucedido.

_-¿Dices que Marina tuvo una pelea?_

_-Pupu Pupu_

_-¿Quién pudo hacerle algo tan horrible?_

_-Lucy..._- dijo Latiz al entrar en la habitación.

_-Latiz..._

_-GuruClef nos explicó la situación. Al parecer Marina esta fuera de peligro. Por quien debemos preocuparnos es __por Anaís._

_-¿Anaís también esta herida?_

_-No estamos seguros. Esta mañana tuvo una batalla muy intensa, pero el enemigo resultó tener una magia impresionante y logró capturarla._

_-¡Tenemos que salvar a Anaís!_- Lucy se separó de Marina e intentó salir de la habitación.

_-Debes calmarte Lucy._- Latiz ladetuvo sujetandola de la mano-_Nadie sabe a donde se la han llevado._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Latiz? Anaís es mi mejor amiga. Es mi obligación rescatarla y traerla a salvo. Ya verás que la encontraré._

_-Te suplico que te tranquilices Lucy. No debemos precipitarnos. Además no creo que la lastimen. Paris asegura que escuchó a su oponente decir que Anaís le ayudaría en sus planes._

En cuanto Latiz la soltó, Lucy salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la salida del castillo, pero antes de llegar sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y se desmayó. En ese momento, GuruClef y Latiz sintieron que un aura maligna se acercaba al castillo, así que alertaron a todos y pidieron ayuda a los guardias para revisar cada habitación y pasillo.

* * *

_-Te lo aseguro padre. El poder de esta niña ya esta listo. Kyra ya se apoderó de la magia de la otra guerrera mágica, permíteme usar la magia de ésta._- le insistía Fania a su padre.

_-Desde luego que sí. Ha llegado el momento de actuar. Pero asegúrate de que nadie descubra nuestros planes antes de tiempo._

_-Como tú digas, padre._

_-Encárgate de dejar a la guerrera mágica en un lugar donde la encuentren fácilmente._

_-Lo haré de inmediato._- dicho esto Fania se retiró.

_-Al parecer mi carta maestra ha llegado al castillo. Por fin podré acabar con esas guerreras mágicas y obtendré todo el poder que tanto he deseado.

* * *

_

Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos, se vio rodeada de oscuridad. Solo había una pequeña alfombra roja que conducía a una puerta. Sin muchas alternativas de donde escoger, Lucy salió por la puerta y apareció en un hermoso campo de flores.

_- ¿Dónde estoy?- _dijo al mirar a su alrededor.- _¡Marina¡Anaís! Respondan._

_-¡Lucy, Lucy!_

Antes de poder ver quien la llamaba, fue recibida con un fuerte abrazo. La sensación era muy extraña, era como si se abrazara así misma, y al separarse entendió la razón.

_-Te extrañe tanto._

_-Tú eres... Luz._- dijo Lucy completamente sorprendida.

_-¿Qué pasa? Creí que te alegrarías de verme._

_-Yo... no..._

_-__Ven conmigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar._

La impresión fue muy grande, sin embargo, Lucy no percibió malas intenciones por parte de Luz. Su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo y siguió a Luz. Se sentaron entre las flores para poder hablar cómoda y tranquilamente. Lucy solo miraba las flores, sin decir una palabra.  
Uno de los guardias fue a avisarle a Latiz y a GuruClef que recién habían encontrado a Lucy y que la habían llevado a la habitación en donde se encontraba Marina. Latiz se dirigió a la habitación acompañado por Nikona, y con cada paso que daba para acercarse, sentía como el aura maligna se intensificaba.

_-(No puede ser... esa aura...) ¿Qué sucedió?- _le preguntó Latiz al guardia que cuidaba la habitación.

_-Encontramos a la señorita Lucy tirada en uno de los pasillos._

_-¿Acaso la atacaron?_

_-Creo que no. Cuando la encontramos no tenía ni un rasguño y no había señal de un combate._

Lucy descansaba en la cama que estaba junto a Marina, y cuando Latiz se acercó, descubrió que el aura que sentía emanaba de Lucy.

_-No te parece hermoso._- dijo Luz al mostrarle a Lucy un arreglo de flores que había hecho.

_-... Marina... Anaís...- _Lucy actuaba de manera casi inconsciente y no ponía atención a lo que Luz decía.

_-No te preocupes por ellas, ahora estas conmigo, y esta vez no nos volveremos a separar._

_-Aún callada eres muy simpática Lucy.-_ sonrió Luz.

Otro guardia entró a la habitación con una noticia de suma importancia.

_-Señor, me informan que la señorita Anaís acaba de regresar al castillo._- informó el guardia a Latiz-_La encontraron hace unos minutos en la entrada del castillo._

_-¿Cómo dices?- _preguntó Latiz desconcertado.

_-En estos momentos ella se encuentra con GuruClef. Parece que se encuentra bien.- _en ese momento, Marina despertaba de su sueño.

_-¿Dónde estoy?..._- dijo Marina al levantarse.

_- ¡Marina! - _exclamó al ver como se levantaba de la cama sin ningún problema.

_-¡Lucy!- _exclamó al ver a su amiga.- _¿Qué le pasó a Lucy?_

_-Parece ser que tuvo un desmayo._

En el salón principal, GuruClef meditaba sobre la situación en la que se encontraban. Estaba sentado en su silla, pensando que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-¿Por qué¿Cómo es posible que esta aura maligna haya entrado al castillo? Es posible que me equivoque, pero esa aura parece provenir de algún lugar dentro del castillo. Marina... Anaís... ¿Quién pudo derrotar a dos de las guerreras mágicas tan fácilmente? Y lo más extraño es que ataquen en este momento, ahora que ya no hay un pilar, que ganaría alguien con atacar las chicas..._

Escoltada por dos guardias, Anaís entró al salón principal y saludó a GuruClef como si nada hubiese sucedido.

_-Hola GuruClef.- _GuruClef la miró con más asombro que alegría.

_-Anaís... Estas a salvo. Pero creí que habías sido capturada._

_-Yo tampoco entiendo. Apenas puedo recordar lo que sucedió esta mañana. Lo último que recuerdo es el rostro de esa chica. Después de eso desperté y ya estaba en la entrada del castillo._

Paris había escuchado la noticia sobre Anaís y corrió al salón principal para ver como estaba.

_-¡Anaís!- _gritó al verla.

_-Paris...-_ se abrazaron cariñosamente y comenzaron ahablarse al oído.

_-Menos mal que estas bien. No quiero que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de esa manera.- _la regaño Paris.

_-Lo hice para protegerte a ti y mis amigos.-_ se disculpó Anaís.

_-Si¿pero que hubiera pasado si Fania te hubiera...? No podría perdonarme por abandonarte y dejarte luchar sola._

_-La próxima vez seré más cuidadosa...- _Anaís sacó su piedra mágica al igual que Paris- _Te prometo que no volveré a arriesgar mi vida de esa forma, y también te prometo que siempre estaré contigo... - _cuando dijo esto, Paris se separó de ella y miró al suelo- _¿Acaso dije algo malo?_

_-No es eso, lo que sucede es que... olvídalo, no tiene importancia. Lo único que importa es que regresaste y que te encuentras bien._

No habían terminado de hablar cuando Marina entró al salón vistiendo solo su uniforme escolar. Al ver a Anaís se acercó para preguntarle si sabía algo acerca de lo que le pasó a Lucy, pero Anaís se sorprendió tanto como ella cuando se enteró.

_-¿Dices que la encontraron inconsciente?_

_-Sí. Pero no sabemos que pudo haberle pasado. Salí del cuarto solo para avisarte, pero hay que volver._

_-Será mejor que vayamos con ella._

_-Anaís, Marina. –_ las detuvo GuruClef al ver que se alejaban.

_-¿Qué sucede GuruClef?- _preguntó Anaís.

_-En estos momentos será mejor que esperen aquí._

_-¿Pero por qué?_- preguntó Marina.

_-Al parecer Lucy..._

_-¿Sabes algo de lo que le ocurrió?_

_-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que la malvada de Luz a regresado y está con Lucy._

_-¿Qué?_- exclamaron ambas chicas.

_-No es posible, hace un momento yo estaba con ella y no había nadie aparte de Latiz.- _dijo Marina.

_-Luz no vino en una forma física, más bien está dentro de Lucy._

Anaís y Marina se miraron entre ellas e hicieron un gesto de afirmación, entonces corrieron a la habitación de Lucy para ver si se encontraba bien.

_-Dime Lucy¿no te gustaría quedarte aquí conmigo?_- Lucy reaccionó ante la pregunta de Luz.

_-¿Quedarme?_

_-Yo sé que somos una misma persona, pero de este modo podemos hablar y jugar entre nosotras. Como si fuéramos dos personas completamente distintas._

_-No puedo... Marina y Anaís me necesitan, no puedo abandonarlas. Además si no regreso se preocuparan mucho. ¿Por qué no sales y te presentas con los demás del castillo?_

_-Pero Lucy... ¿tu crees que me acepten?_- dijo Luz tímidamente.

_-Desde luego, además ya no eres mala._ _¿Qué dices Luz?_

_-Yo..._

De pronto, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestar a Luz. Por la intensidad del dolor, Luz cayó al suelo mientras sujetaba su cabeza tratando de calmarse. Lucy se acercó para ayudarla, pero fue rechazada por una barrera mágica que cubría a Luz.

_-¿Luz, que tienes? Déjame ayudarte._

_-No te acerques Lucy... mi cabeza... me duele... ahh._

_-¡Luz!_

Una risa maligna se dejó escuchar dentro de Lucy, al mismo tiempo que el dolor de Luz disminuía.

_-¡Jaja Jaja!_ _Luz, ha llegado el momento, levántate._

Luz dejó caer sus manos y se levantó. Sus ojos ya no veían el campo de flores, solo una oscuridad que la rodeaba.

_-¡Lucy¿Dónde estas?_

Siguió buscando a Lucy hasta que piso un charco de sangre, fue entonces que vio enfrente el cuerpo de Lucy que yacía sin vida en el suelo, y junto a ella, a la malvada Debouner.

_-Tu le hiciste esto a Lucy. Ahora me las pagaras. ¡Flecha de Fuego! - _el hechizo golpeó a Debouner, pero no fue a ella a quien en realidad atacaba.

_-Luz ¿Qué estas haciendo¿Por qué me atacas?-_ decía Lucy mientras esquivaba los ataques.

Los ojos de Luz no veían a Lucy, solo veían esa terrible mentira sobre Debouner. Continuó atacando a Lucy sin sospechar el engaño. Incapaz de hacerle daño, Lucy solo esquivaba los ataques mientras trataba de ayudar a Luz, pero era en vano, pues incluso cuando Lucy le hablaba, Luz solo escuchaba la voz de Debouner. Los ataques eran cada vez más intensos, y entonces, Lucy despertó de golpe de su sueño.

_-Lucy¿te encuentras bien?_- le preguntó Latiz al verla agitada.

_-¿Qué pasó con Luz?_

_-¿Luz?_

_-Estaba con ella cuando comenzó a sentirse mal y entonces empezó a atacarme. Seguramente algo le pasó._

Anaís y Marina entraron a la habitación y vieron a Lucy levantada. Corrieron a abrazarla pasando por alto la presencia de Latiz y Nikona.

_-Lucy ¿Qué pasó¿Te hizo algo la malvada de Luz?_- le preguntó Marina muy angustiada.

_-No digas eso Marina. Acaso no recuerdas que Luz ya no es mala.-_ aclaró Anaís.

_-¿Entonces por que GuruClef nos advirtió de ella?_- le reprochó Marina.

_-No lo sé._

_-No creo que haya sido Luz la que atacó a Lucy._- dijo Latiz.

_-Latiz..._

_-Cuando entré a la habitación sentí un aura maligna que emanaba de Lucy. Al principio pensé que esa aura le pertenecía a Luz. Pero el aura cambió bruscamente y se tornó en algo todavía más malvado. Y cuando Lucy despertó,esa aura desapareció._

_-Seguramente fue cuando Luz se comenzó a sentir mal._- dijo Lucy mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido.

_-Será mejor que descanses otro poco Lucy._- le aconsejó Anaís.

_-Es cierto, debes estar agotada._- secundó Marina.

_-Si tenemos que enfrentarnos a algún enemigo, lo mejor será que las tres estemos listas._

_-Anaís... Marina... Gracias amigas.-_ las abrazó mientras se tranquilizaba-_¡Hagamos una promesa!_

_-¿Una promesa?_

_-Pu Pupu Pupu_- dijo Nikona alsaltar a los brazos de Lucy.

_-Las tres juntas lucharemos para proteger Céfiro, venceremos al enemigo y regresaremos a Tokio. Nada ni nadie podrá detenernos.- _dijo Lucy totalmente decidida.

_-Lo prometo.- _Marina tomó ambas manos de Lucy.

_-Yo también._- Anaís hizo lo mismo.

Las tres se tomaron de las manos y se miraron entre ellas para cerrar su promesa. Ahora estaban seguras de que nada se interpondría entre su amistad... al menos eso era lo que creían.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Por fin las guerreras se han reunido y esta vez nada las separará (creo). Seguramente algunos pensaran: "_¿Otra vez Luz¿Acaso no puede inventar personajes nuevos?_" Si, pude haber creado otro personaje, pero sería como si solo le hubiera cambiado el nombre a Luz, además su papel en esta historia es de suma importancia, por eso la volví a incluir.  
Como ya es costumbre, voy a agradecer los reviews:

**Hada: **Me alegro de que la página ya vuelva a funcionar. Y gracias por seguir mi historia.

**Abuelitnt: **No te preocupes, tu solo espera a los siguientes capítulos. Esa malvada de Kyra, le haré pagar por su crimen.

**Usaqui Kou**: Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, y al igual que tu, yo también guarde luto por la muerte de Ascot (cae una lágrima T-T) El amor, tan bello y tan terrible a la vez.

Creo que es todo por el momento. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: "Dulce Verdad". Hasta entonces. Saludos a todos los lectores.


	7. Dulce verdad

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 7 – DULCE VERDAD**

Las cosas en Céfiro se han tranquilizado. Lucy, Latiz y Presea regresaron al castillo y GuruClef los puso al tanto de la situación. Por su parte, Caldina le decía adiós a Ascot gracias a un regalo de Ráfaga. Cuando Lucy intentó ir a rescatar a Anaís, se desmayó repentinamente. En su sueño se encontró con Luz, y después de hablar un rato, una fuerza maligna controló a Luz y atacó a Lucy. En ese momento, Lucy despierta y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Marina ha despertado y que Anaís volvió al castillo sin un solo rasguño. Durante aquel reencuentro, Lucy, Marina y Anaís prometieron que no se separian nunca.

Al caer la noche, todos en el castillo descansaban y discutían los eventos recientes, pero lejos de allí, Kyra y Fania recibían ordenes para un nuevo ataque.

_-Hasta ahora, todo marcha a la perfección. Nadie sospecha de nuestros planes y el poder de las guerreras mágicas se ha incrementado, pero aún necesitan un poco más._

_-Padre, explícanos por que deseas obtener el poder de esas niñas tontas, acaso no somos lo suficientemente fuertes.-_ preguntó Kyra.

_-Es cierto, todo este tiempo nos esforzamos por aumentar sus poderes, pero necesitamos saber tus razones.- _secund´o Fania.

_-Mis queridas hijas, todo esto lo hago simplemente para protegerlas. Sé que poseen un poder más fuerte que las guerreras mágicas, pero no quiero arriesgar sus vidas. Piensen... Zagato y Debouner también eran más fuertes que ellas, pero ninguno de ellos contaba con que las guerreras mágicas usarían la fuerza de sus corazones._

_-¿La fuerza...?_

_-¿...de sus corazones?_

_-Tal vez crean que conocen el potencial de las guerreras mágicas solo por haber luchado contra una de ellas. Pero cuando juntan sus fuerzas, su poder puede aumentar hasta sobrepasar el del enemigo. Es por eso que la parte principal de nuestro plan lo llevarán acabo ellas mismas. Ustedes se encargaran de hacer otra cosa._

_-Lo que sea..._

_-Es un placer servirte padre._

_-Necesito que vayan al castillo de Céfiro y desaparezcan a todos los que habitan allí. Pero recuerden no hacer daño a las guerreras mágicas. Lo mejor será que actúen sin ser detectadas, que la duda y el miedo se apodere de sus corazones, entonces actuaremos._

En ese momento Luz entraba en el cuarto en donde Fania y Kyra estaban reunidas, aún estaba aturdida y caminaba con dificultad. Se acercó , y a diferencia de ellas, no se arrodilló.

_-Oh, mi pequeña amiguita regresa. Kyra, Fania, déjennos solos._

_-Si padre._- ambas salieron del cuarto con rumbo al castillo.

_-¿Pero por que esa cara tan larga? Deberías estar feliz por haber visto a la guerrera mágica._

... - Luz permaneció callada.

_-¿Acaso sucedió algo malo?- _preguntó con malicia.

_-Lucy esta..._

_-¿Muerta?_- Luz levantó su rostro bañado en lagrimas- _No llores pequeña Luz. Todo saldrá bien_.

_-Me vengaré de Debouner. Le haré sentir una muerte lenta y dolorosa._

_-Sé que lo harás, pero para enfrentártele necesitaras la ayuda de las otras dos guerreras mágicas. Acabo de mandar a Kyra y a Fania para que las convenzan de que peleen a tu lado. Seguramente ellas también están tristes por la muerte de su amiga y sin duda alguna te ayudaran a luchar._

_-¡Maldita Debouner!_

_Eso es, concentra todo tu odio, y la próxima vez que la veas, le harás pagar por su crimen._

___

* * *

_

___De vuelta en el castillo, Lucy paseaba por los pasillos mientras pensaba en Luz. Al poco rato descubrió a Presea, que estaba trabajando en un pequeño estudio. Lucy entró sin avisar y sorprendió a Presea. Ella dejó su trabajo y habló con Lucy para distraerse un poco. _

_-¿Qué te trae por aquí Lucy?_- preguntó Presea al verla.

_-Nada en especial, solo estaba dando un paseo. ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?- _dijo Lucy al ver la gran cantidad de papeles que había sobre su escritorio.

_-¿Esto? No es nada._

_-Pues para ser nada, parecías muy ocupada. Apuesto a que si Nikona estuviera con nosotras ya habría desordenado todo tu estudio._- dijo Lucy sarcásticamente.

_-La verdad es que buscaba en estos libros y pergaminos alguna información que me ayudara a mejorar sus espadas._

_-¿Nuestras espadas?_- Lucy invocó su espada y la miró detenidamente tratando de buscar algún defecto en ella- _¿Crees que necesiten alguna mejora?_

_-Claro que no, pero pensé que si podía mejorarlas, les resultaría más fácil ganar una batalla._

_-Ahora que recuerdo, tengo un obsequio para ti...- _Lucy buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño dulce envuelto en papel rosado y se lo entregó.

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ preguntó Preseamuy desconcertada.

_-¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando nos diste tus armas para ir en busca del mineral escudo, yo creí que debíamos pagarte por ellas, pero como ninguna de nosotras llevaba dinero, te ofrecí un dulce igual a este. Y cuando nos fuimos te prometí que te traería otro._

Presea miró el dulce y trató de imaginarse la situación, pero su mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera se imaginaba si el regalo de Lucy era comida o un adorno, pero disimuló y continuó hablando.

_-¡Si, ya me acordé!_- pero Lucy se quedó cabizbaja- _¿Pasa algo malo?_

_-Sabes algo... nunca te di las gracias cuando nos entregaste las espadas mágicas por primera vez. De no haber sido por esa criatura que te atacó, no hubieras tenido que sacrificar tu vida. Y aunque la princesa Esmeralda logró revivirte, me siento culpable por no haber podido ayudarte. Discúlpame Presea._

_-Lucy, tienes un gran corazón. Además no tienes que disculparte por lo que pasó..._

_-¡Pero fue por nosotras que casi pierdes la vida!_

_-Tienes razón al decir que sacrifique mi vida para crear sus armas, pero si no lo hubiese hecho, quizá ustedes nunca se hubieran convertido en las legendarias guerreras mágicas._

_-Presea..._

_-No te sientas triste._

_-Dime Presea¿te has enamorado alguna vez?_

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

_-Es solo mi curiosidad._

_-Bueno, yo... la verdad es que... nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero estoy enamorada de GuruClef._

_-¿De GuruClef?- _preguntó Lucy asombrada.

_-No sé por que me enamoré de él, pero cada vez que lo veo me siento extrañamente atraída._

_-Eso explica por que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con él._

_-No puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que se aleja, una parte de mi corazón se va con él. Pero yo sé que él nunca me corresponderá. Tantos años en el puesto de hechicero personal del pilar lo han hecho olvidarse del amor por una persona. En lo único que piensa es en el bienestar de Céfiro, nada más._

_-Yo... no sé que decir._

_-¡Ya sé_!- exclamó Presea-_ ¿Qué tal una taza de té para levantarnos el ánimo?_

_-Me parece una estupenda idea._- saltó Lucy de la emoción.

_-Espérame aquí. Vuelvo enseguida._

_-Presea¿te importaría si veo algunos de los libros de tu estudio?_

_-Desde luego que no, puedes tomar el que quieras._

_-Gracias._

En el salón principal, Marina buscaba consuelo sobre lo que pasó con Ascot junto a GuruClef, quien había estado estornudando una y otra vez.

_-Seguramente alguien esta hablando de ti._- le dijo Marina al escucharlo estornudar.

_-Es la primera vez que estornudo en 45 años._

_-¿45 años? Debes estar bromeando._

GuruClef se sentó en su silla y utilizó su magia para crear otra silla frente a él para Marina. Ella estaba muy triste y preocupada, pues no sabía que era lo que le diría a Caldina cuando se la encontrara.

_-Marina... ¿por qué estas llorando?- _preguntó al ver que una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos.

_-¿Estas preocupada por lo que le sucedió a Ascot?_- Marina respondió con un ligero movimiento-_Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa._

_-Pero yo estaba ahí y no hice nada para protegerlo._

_-¿Acaso te quedaste parada sin hacer nada?_

_-Al principio luche contra Kyra, pero me derrotó una y otra vez, es por eso que no pude salvar a Ascot._

_-Marina, hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo. Pero el hecho de que no pudieras derrotar al enemigo, no implica que no hubieras protegido a Ascot._

_-No te pediré que seques tus lágrimas, ya que ellas son el deseo de tu corazón para desahogarse. Si no pudieras llorar tu corazón se llenaría de esos sentimientos que te lastiman y no podrías ser feliz. _

Las palabras de GuruClef conmovieron tanto a Marina, que se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a él para apoyarse en su regazo y llorar.

_-A pesar de que Ascot ya no está con nosotros, él no morirá mientras mantengamos vivo su recuerdo._

_-Tienes razón._- dijo Marina mientras secaba sus lágrimas-_Pero no entiendo por que tuvo que sacrificar su vida._

_-El amor que existe hacia una persona es lo que dirige tus acciones. Ese mismo amor lo dicta tu corazón. Es por eso que Ascot dio su vida con tal de proteger la tuya._

_-Entonces¿tú sabias lo que Ascot sentía por mí?-_ preguntó Marina un poco nerviosa.

_-Lo mencionó una vez, me dijo que te amaba y que no esperaba que tú lo amaras del mismo modo, y que él era feliz sabiendo que tú conocías sus sentimientos._

_-Fue lo mismo que me dijo antes._

Cuando Marina dejó de llorar regresó a su asiento y pensó que era el momento adecuado para confesarle a GuruClef su amor, pues sentía que si no lo hacía en ese instante, tal vez después no volvería a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

_-GuruClef, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte._

_-¿De que se trata?_

_-Es sobre mí... y sobre ti. ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos no te prestaba mucha atención?_

_-Si, al principio ni siquiera querías escucharme._- los dos rieron momentáneamente al recordar eso.

_-Cuando volvimos la primera vez a Tokio, sentí un gran vacío en mi corazón. No comprendía lo que significaba hasta que regresamos a Céfiro. Entonces me di cuenta de que aquí había alguien a quien yo amaba, es por eso que no podía corresponderle a Ascot. Y lo peor de todo es pensar que tal vez esa persona tampoco pueda corresponderme._

_-Lo que quiero decir es... es que yo... te amo._

GuruClef se levantó y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Marina, y su vez, ella colocó sus manos sobre la de él y cerró los ojos para sentir su calor. En el jardín del castillo, Paris y Anaís contemplaban Céfiro iluminado con la luz de la luna desde una ventana.

_-Es la tercera vez que vengo a Céfiro, pero es la primera vez que lo veo tan hermoso como ahora. ¿Tú que piensas?- _Paris estaba distraído y no escuchó lo que Anaís le decía.

_-Lo siento Anaís ¿qué dijiste?_

_-¿Qué te sucede Paris? He notado que estas muy distraído, y casi no escuchas lo que te digo._

_-No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, lo que pasa es que...-_ no terminó su frase.

_-Cuando llegué al castillo tampoco me dijiste nada.¿Acaso no confías en mí?_

_-No digas eso Anaís, tú eres la persona en la que más confío. Además, supongo que no se le pueden guardar secretos a una chica tan linda como tú._

_-Paris..._- Anaís lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y él dio un fuerte suspiro antes de seguir hablando.

_-Todo comenzó unas semanas antes de que abandonara el castillo. En esos últimos días me sentía muy mal, casi no tenía apetito y todas las noches sufría de fiebre. Siempre mantuve esto en secreto para no preocupar a los demás._

_-Es por eso que abandonaste el castillo¿no es cierto?_

_-Así es. Poco tiempo después conocí a Zero y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Cierto día mientras hablaba con él me desmaye y quede inconsciente. Zero me ayudó en ese momento, fue por eso que tuve que confesarle lo que me sucedía._

_-No te entiendo¿acaso estas enfermo?- _preguntó preocupada.

_-Anaís, confieso que no es fácil admitir que un chico como yo este enfermo, pero creo que esa es la verdad._

_-¿Pero que clase de enfermedad tienes?_

_-No lo sé. Cuando le explique a Zero lo que tenía, él me dijo que conocía una cura, un animal que solo existe en Céfiro, cuyo pelaje despide un polvo curativo sumamente efectivo. El único problema es que creemos que desapareció después de que mi hermana murió. Cuando dejé el castillo con el pretexto de proteger a los aldeanos de las criaturas del Bosque del Silencio, en realidad me alejaba para estar en un lugar más tranquilo y al aire libre. Y mientras yo estuve en la aldea, Zero me hizo el favor de buscar al animal, pero creo que no tuvo éxito._

_-Debe haber otra forma para curarte. Estoy segura de que GuruClef debe conocerla._

_-La enfermedad que infecta mi cuerpo es tan extraña que casi nadie en Céfiro la conoce. Solo aquellos que la hayan padecido pueden saber a que se enfrentan._

_-¿Quieres decir que Zero...?_

_-No fue Zero quien se enfermó, fue su padre. Cuando Zero era un niño, su padre enfermó de lo mismo, pero él no tuvo suerte y falleció a los pocos meses._

_-Entonces¿no existe otra cura?_- preguntó muy preocupada al pensar que Paris podría terminar como el padre de Zero.

_-Si existe, fue precisamente sobre eso de lo que hablamos anoche..._

_

* * *

_

_-Anaís se ha ido a su cuarto, creo ya podemos hablar.-_ dijo Paris al sentarse a la mesa junto a Zero.

_-Paris, lo lamento pero no pude encontrar a ese animal._- se disculpó.

_-Ya veo. No te preocupes, sé que te esforzaste y aprecio eso._

_-No te pedí que habláramos solo para darte malas noticias. Hace poco visité una aldea que esta al norte, cerca del volcán. Allí conocí a un anciano que también sufrió de la misma enfermedad cuando era joven._

_-Debo suponer que él encontró al animal._

_-Te equivocas, no fue el animal lo que lo salvo, fue una planta medicinal._

_-¿Una planta medicinal¿qué clase de planta?_

_-Su nombre es Lágrima del Atardecer, y eso es por que la flor de esa planta parece estar hecha de cristal, y solo se le puede ver durante el atardecer._

_-¿Y dónde puedo encontrar esa planta?_- preguntó entusiasmado.

_-El anciano me dijo que crece una en cada bosque. Solo tienes que esperar al atardecer._

_-Si eso es cierto debo pedirte que lleves a Anaís al castillo mientras yo voy en busca de la planta._

_-¿Y que se supone que le diré a Anaís cuando me pregunté que por qué no nos acompañaste?_

_-Solo dile que estaré bien y que me reuniré con ella dentro de poco._

_

* * *

_

_Ahora entiendo tu actitud cuando llegué a la aldea.-_ dijo Anaís.

_-Estaba tan preocupado preguntándome si llegaría a ver la luz del día siguiente, que me olvide de lo mucho que te extrañaba, ya que si moría no podría volver a verte. Te amo Anaís, esa es la verdad._

_-Yo también te amo Paris._

Paris tomó a Anaís de la cintura y la besó suavemente. Ella lo sujetó con más fuerza y lo besó con todo su corazón. Cuando se separaron, él la miró a los ojos y acarició su cabello.

_-Paris, no quiero perderte..._

_-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás._

Entonces, Paris sintió que algo andaba mal y empujó a Anaís. De pronto, una sombra apareció debajo de Paris y comenzó a absorberlo. Anaís trató de rescatarlo con su viento protector, pero la sombra absorbió su magia y la regresó en forma de un rayo que la golpeo y la arrojó contra una pared. La sombra continuó con su labor, y cuando absorbió completamente a Paris, se desvaneció sin dejar rastro.  
En el salón principal, Marina aún descansaba sobre la mano de GuruClef. Al igual que Paris, GuruClef detectó una presencia maligna y alertó a Marina. Otra sombra apareció en el respaldo de la silla de GuruClef, pero esta vez no absorbió a nadie.

_-¿Qué es eso?_- preguntó Marina al ver que del interior de la sombra salía una figura, a la que Marina reconoció inmediatamente.

_-No te apartes Marina._- le dijo GuruClef para protegerla.

_-Yo te conozco, tú eres Kyra._

_-Veo que recuerdas mi nombre._- dijo riendo.

_-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos en este momento?_

_-Tranquilízate niña, no he venido a pelear. Esta vez he venido por él.-_ dijo señalando a GuruClef.

_-¿Qué? No permitiré que le hagas daño._

Kyra se acercó a ellos, y GuruClef invocó su escudo mágico para protegerlos, pero Kyra estiró su mano y lo atravesó sin problemas. Tomó a GuruClef del pecho y lo arrojó dentro de la sombra. Marina intentó defenderlo, pero fue rechazada con un hechizo que la arrojó hasta el otro lado del salón. Cuando se levantó, ni Kyra ni la sombra estaban.  
Sin saber lo que pasaba, Lucy revisaba los libros de Presea esperando encontrar algo interesante. Los libros de los estantes más altos estaban fuera de su alcance, así que tomó una silla y se subió a ella. Entre aquellos libros, Lucy descubrió una pequeña libreta forrada con un papel dorado, la bajó del estante y se sentó en la silla para leer. Como no sabía de qué se trataba, abrió la libreta justo a la mitad, allí se encontraba el siguiente texto.

"_Estoy muy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar, aún no estoy segura de sí debo seguir con esto. GuruClef me ha aconsejado que debo actuar normalmente para no levantar sospechas. Me siento mal por tener que engañar a Lucy, a Marina y Anaís. Además si se enteraran de que no soy Presea, quizá terminarían odiándome. Presea era mi hermana gemela, pero yo sé mejor que nadie, que suplantándola no le devolveré la vida. Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme."_

La lectura de Lucy fue interrumpida cuando escuchó que una taza se rompía. Inmediatamente dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y dio media vuelta, entonces miró a Presea, quien regresaba con el té, atemorizada al darse cuenta de cual era libro que Lucy estaba leyendo.

_-Lucy, déjame explicarte..._

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto¡Nosotras confiábamos en ti...!_

_-Lo sé, es por eso que tuve que hacer esto. Sé cuanto querían a mi hermana, no pude dejar que siguieran arrepintiéndose por lo que le pasó._

Al igual que antes, una sombra apareció y absorbió a Presea. Lucy la tomó del brazo y jaló con todas su fuerzas, pero no conseguía sacarla. Entonces, su mano resbaló y cayó al suelo mientras veía como su amiga era devorada por la oscuridad.

_-¡Presea!_

De inmediato, Lucy salió a buscar ayuda, pero no encontraba a nadie. Al llegar al final de un pasillo, se topó con Marina y Anaís, que también buscaban ayuda. Las tres comentaron lo que acaba de pasar y se sorprendieron al escuchar que les había sucedido lo mismo.

_-Ya busque por todos lados, pero no encontré a Zero._- dijo Marina angustiada.

_-Los aldeanos también desaparecieron._- afirmó Anaís.

_-Caldina, Ráfaga y Latiz tampoco están ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_- preguntó Lucy.

Las paredes del castillo se estremecieron cuando una voz se dejó escuchar en los corazones de las guerreras, era la misma voz que las había invocado a Céfiro cuando aún estaban en la Torre de Tokio.

_-Guerreras mágicas..._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-No te escondas, sal y pelea._- retó Marina a la voz.

_-Les hablo solo para decirles una cosa. Sus amigos están bien, al menos por ahora. Si quieren verlos vivos, vengan al bosque que está pasando el río al norte del castillo. Tienen tres días para llegar. Y para hacer las cosas más interesantes, he colocado un hechizo en cada una para que no puedan llamar a sus genios._

_-No es posible._- dijo Lucy mientras sujetaba el medallón de Latiz.

_-Estaré esperándolas guerreras mágicas._- el silencio llenó los pasillos mientras cada una pensaba en lo que debían hacer.

_-Tenemos que ir a ese bosque.-_ les insistía Lucy.

_-Espera Lucy. Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta que amanezca. No sabemos que clase de criaturas salgan de noche.- _aconsejó Anaís.

_-Anaís tiene razón.-_ secundó Marina-_Lo mejor será que descansemos y nos preparemos para partir._ _Cada una montará guardia mientras las otras dos duermen._

_-Lucy, yo también estoy preocupada, pero no podemos actuar impulsivamente._

_-Esta bien._- se resignó Lucy.

La primera en montar guardia fue Marina. El silencio total del castillo resultaba escalofriante, por lo que Marina entró al cuarto y montó guardia entre las camas de sus amigas para despertarlas más rápido por si algo pasaba.

(Fin del Capítulo)

¡Se han llevado a todos!. ¿Por que los villanos tienen que ser tan malos? T-T tal vez para darle más emoción a la historia, o que se yo. Y bien¿que les pareció este capítulo? Al parecer las chicas tendrán que comenzar un nuevo viaje como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Que sorpresas lesesperana nuestras amiguitas? (Si tan solo pudieracontarles)

**Abuelitnt**: Tranquila, todo a su tiempo. Ya sabrás que se esconde detrás de todas esas batallas.

**Hada: **Que bueno es saber que te sigue gustando, y espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten igual o más.

**HitSuGiNaGi:** Me alegro de que después de tu larga ausencia en la página, tu regreso haya sido bueno. Le voy a hechar ganas para sacar adelante los siguientes capítulos y actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Me despido de todos ustedes con un fuerte abrazo. Nos leemos luego en el siguiente capítulo: "¿Cómo antes?". Hasta entonces. Saludos a todos los lectores.


	8. ¿Cómo antes?

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 8 – ¿COMO ANTES?**

Lucy, Marina y Anaís se habían reunido después de pasar por varios problemas y prometieron que ya nada las separaría. En el castillo la verdad comenzó a florecer cuando Anaís se enteró de la extraña enfermedad que afligía a Paris, cuya única cura era una planta conocida como Lágrima del Atardecer. En el salón principal, Marina se desahogó con GuruClef por lo que pasó con Ascot y creyó que sería buena idea confesarle que lo amaba. Finalmente, Lucy descubrió, por un texto en uno de los libros del estudio de Presea, que su querida amiga Presea no era quien ellas creían. Mientras las guerreras descubrían la verdad, una serie de sombras aparecieron y se llevaron a todos los que estaban en el castillo, dejándolas completamente solas. Entonces escucharon una voz que les dijo que debían iniciar un nuevo viaje y que no podrían invocar a sus genios. Las chicas decidieron esperar hasta el amanecer para comenzar con su nuevo viaje, en busca de sus amigos y para derrotar al mal que amenazaba Céfiro.

Al salir el sol, las chicas ya se estaban listas para partir, habían descansado lo suficiente y Anaís se encargó de traer un poco de comida que encontró en la habitación de Zero.

_-Anaís, Marina, debemos irnos._- dijo Lucy ansiosa.

_-Estoy de acuerdo._- la apoyó Marina.

_-¿Creen que debamos llevar algo?_- preguntó Anaís.

_-¿A que te refieres?_- dijo Lucy confundida.

_-Si aquella voz nos dijo que teníamos tres días para llegar al bosque, eso quiere decir que necesitaremos cosas para acampar y provisiones._

_-Si tan solo Nikona estuviera aquí._- suspiró Marina.

Al escuchar su nombre, Nikona apareció dando saltos por toda la habitación acompañada del hada Primavera.

_-¡Nikona!-_ gritaron las tres.

_-¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que todos habían desaparecido después de lo que pasó ayer.-_ dijo Anaís mientras recorría a Nikona de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

_-Pupu Pu Pu Pupu._- dijo sonriendo.

_-Si lo piensas detenidamente.. ._- dijo Marinalevantando a Nikonade una de sus orejas-_ ¿Para qué querría el enemigo llevarse a Nikona?_

_-Puu._

_-Me alegra ver que nada te pasó._- le sonrió Lucy.

_-Yo no le veo la gracia a esto._- interrumpió Primavera.

_-¿No eres tú la pequeña hada que siempre está con Latiz?_

_-Sí._- contestó enfadada.

_-Por cierto ¿tu sabes a donde se llevaron a Latiz y a los demás?_- preguntó Lucy preocupada.

_-No. Anoche estaba con mi querido Latiz en el jardín, cuando llegó esa bola de algodón y me saltó encima. Traté de levantarme pero no pude, y cuando por fin se quitó de encima, Latiz ya no estaba._

_-Ya veo. En ese caso tenemos que rescatarlo.- _dijo Lucy decidida.

_-Ni creas que voy a dejar que te quedes con todo el crédito.-_ le dijo Primavera posandese frente a ella-_Si ustedes van a ir a rescatarlo, entonces también iré yo._

_-Pupu Pupu.- _porsu expresión las chicas comprendieron que Nikona también quería acompañarlas.

_-Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, es muy peligroso que nos acompañes.-_ aconsejó Anaís.

_-¿Peligroso? Yo no le temo a nada.- _en ese momento, Nikona le hizo un gesto muy extraño yla asustó- _¿Qué crees que haces bola de algodón?_

_-Yo creo que Nikona y Primavera deben acompañarnos por que conocen Céfiro mejor que nosotras. Además así podemos cuidar que nada malo les suceda.-_ sugirió Lucy.

_-Lucy siempre quiere ayudar a todo el mundo. Nunca cambiará._

Ahora que Nikona las acompañaba ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban, por lo que salieron del castillo de inmediato. Las primeras horas del viaje transcurrieron sin novedad, incluso parecía que disfrutaban el viaje. Durante el camino, Nikona iba al frente del grupo para indicarles el camino, pero siempre se distraía cuando encontraba una flor o un insecto, lo cual molestaba mucho a Marina, quien le gritaba para que se diera prisa en llevarlas al bosque.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un lago muy bonito, donde se refrescaron y decidieron sentarse a descansar antes de continuar. Marina y Lucy se quedaron juntas mientras Anaís, Nikona y Primavera se divertían con el agua del lago.

_-Lucy¿no te recuerda algo el que estemos viajando así?_- le preguntó Marina.

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- _respondió un tanto confundida.

_-No es nada, lo que sucede es que yo me siento igual que cuando vinimos por primera vez a Céfiro.- _varios recuerdos aparecieron en sus mentes mientras Marina hablaba- _Cuando llegamos aquí ninguna de nosotras sabía lo que estaba pasando. No conocíamos a nadie y comenzamos nuestro viaje solas, con la única misión de convertirnos en guerreras mágicas y salvar Céfiro. Admito que al principio no me agradaba la idea porque en lo único que pensaba era en regresar a Tokio y ganar el torneo de esgrima. Pero después de todas las batallas que tuvimos, los problemas a los que nos enfrentamos juntas y la amistad que creció entre nosotras me hizo cambiar de opinión._

_-A decir verdad yo también me siento igual. Nunca pensé en lo que realmente significaba ser una guerrera mágica, pero eso cambió con cada una de las batallas. Cada vez que luchábamos arriesgábamos nuestras vidas, y siempre me preocupe por que ustedes nunca salieran lastimadas. Yo siempre arriesgare mi vida para protegerte a ti y a Anaís, y a todos mis seres queridos._

_-Empiezo a comprender lo que GuruClef me dijo._

_-¿GuruClef?_

_-Y también entiendo por que Ascot se arriesgó para salvarme._- Marina dejó caer una lágrima.

_-¿Dices que Ascot... arriesgó su vida?_

_-¿Nadie te ha contado lo que sucedió?_

_-Cuando llegué al castillo GuruClef nos explicó que habías estado luchando junto con Ascot, pero no terminé de escuchar porque corrí para ver como te encontrabas. ¿Acaso le pasó algo malo?_

_-Lo que pasó fue que... Ascot fue asesinado por una horrible mujer._

_-¡No puede ser, Ascot es muy fuerte!. ¡El no perdería tan fácilmente!_

_-El hizo su mayor esfuerzo...- _dijo mientras recordaba el último ataque de Ascot.

* * *

_-Se ve que esa es una técnica poderosa. Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, no importa cuanto luches, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, nunca podrás derrotarme._- dijo Kyra muy confiada. 

_-Tal vez tengas razón... Yo no soy tan fuerte como las guerreras mágicas, pero aquí en Céfiro la fuerza del corazón lo determina todo, y yo no estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido-_ Ascot cerró sus ojos e invocó su hechizo-_¡Maxima!_

Un gran rayo salió disparado del centro de la estrella hacia Kyra, quien no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar y cruzó sus brazos sobre su rostro para protegerse. En ese instante Marina despertaba. Incapaz de levantarse, observó desde el suelo el ataque de Ascot. Cuando el rayo se detuvo, Ascot cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a respirar de forma irregular. El polvo levantado por el rayo se disipó rápidamente y no había rastro de Kyra.

_-Lo... logré._

Cansado y débil, Ascot no se percató de que Kyra se aproximaba a él por su espalda. Ella apareció su sable nuevamente y lo levantó para apuñalar a Ascot.

_-¡Guerrera mágica, mi misión es la de hacerte más fuerte! Ahora, libera todo tu poder._

* * *

_-En ese momento Ascot..._- Marina se soltó a llorar amargamente y Lucy la abrazó para reconfortarla- Y_o intenté protegerlo, pero nuestra enemiga era demasiado fuerte... y él..._

Marina se sentía terrible por haber podido salvar a Ascot, pero ya no tuvo la necesidad de llorar, pues sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte para cuando el enemigo se presentara. Después de un rato, las guerreras reemprendieron su viaje, nuevamente dirigidas por Nikona. Mientras caminaban, Primavera voló hacia Lucy y se posó frente a ella.

_-Antes de continuar quiero aclararte algo. Latiz es mío, y si crees que te a dejar el camino libre estas muy equivocada._- Lucy la miró muy extrañada y no sabía que responder- _¡Di algo! No te quedes callada como una tonta. ¡Ahh!_- en ese momento Nikona saltó sobre ella- _¿Por qué siempre me estas molestando¡Ya quítate de encima!_

Las tres chicas rieron al ver la cara de autoridad de Nikona mientras estaba sobre Primavera, pero ella no le veía el chiste. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que abandonaron el castillo y faltaba poco para el se ocultara el sol. Marina le pidió a Nikona que apareciera la pequeña carpa para que no pasaran la noche al aire libre. De inmediato, un rayo rosado salió de la joya de Nikona y lacarpa apareció. Nikona y Primavera permanecieron en la parte superior mientras Lucy, Marina y Anaís entraron. El interior era exactamente el mismo al que vieron la última vez, todo seguía igual, la cama, la mesa, los asientos, incluso las pijamas sobre las camas.

Aún era muy temprano para dormir, así que las chicas permanecieron despiertas un rato. Anaís les ofreció una taza de té mientras hablaban. La fruta que estaba sobre la mesa se veía deliciosa, y Lucy no pudo resistir la tentación, así que tomó una gran manzana y se la comió muy rápido. Marina tuvo que levantarse para ayudar a Lucy, pues de lo rápido que se comió la fruta se estaba ahogando.

_-Lucy, debes tener más cuidado, no es saludable comer de ese modo._- la regañó Marina.

_-Marina tiene razón._- secundó Anaís.

_-Además, si sigues comiendo así terminarás engordando tanto que podrían confundirte con Nikona._

_-No estaría del todo mal, al menos si yo fuera como Nikona sería igual de bonita._

_-Pero Lucy, si tú ya eres una chica muy bonita._- dijo Anaís.

_-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque me sorprende que aún no tengas novio._

_-Bueno yo..._ - Lucy se sonrojó al recordar a su querido Latiz.

_-Anaís¿acaso te has olvidado de Latiz?_- le susurró Marina.

_-Claro que no, pero hasta donde yo sé, ellos aún no formalizan nada._

_-Y supongo que tú y Paris ya son novios ¿no?-_ dijo Marina guiñandole el ojo.

_-¡Pues no... quiero decir si...! - _Anaís se veía algo nerviosa- _La verdad nunca hemos hablado de eso._

_-¿Cómo es posible si tu fuiste la primera de nosotras en enamorarse?_

_-Eso quiere decir que tu también estas enamorada._

_-No digas tonterías Anaís...-_ Marina rió para escoder su nerviosismo.

_-Pero creí que tú y GuruClef...- _Marina sujetó a Lucy y le tapó la boca mientras Anaís las miraba confundida.

_-Lucy está bromeando, no le hagas caso. ¡Jajaja!- _rió sarcásticamente.

Anaís miró su taza mientras recordaba a Paris, se sentía mal por no poder ayudarlo, en cualquier caso ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar a buscar la Lágrima del Atardecer. Lucy notó el estado de sus amigas e intentó animarlas con una sonrisa.

_-¡Animo chicas! Sé que todo saldrá bien. No creo que Paris tarde en pedirte que seas su novia, Anaís. Y seguramente Marina pronto conocerá a alguien que la quiera de verdad._

_Gracias Lucy._

_-Si, ya me siento mejor. Por cierto¿les gusta el té que preparé?- _ninguna de ellas había dado un solo sorbo, pero Lucy fue la primera en probarlo.

_-¡Anaís, está delicioso!_

_-Está muy rico, además no está ni muy caliente ni muy frío._

_-Me alegro que les gustara._

Al terminar su té, se levantaron para ir a la cama, pero una fuerte explosión en las cercanías llamó su atención. Salieron para ver que estaba sucediendo al mismo tiempo que Nikona y Primavera entraban para refugiarse.

Entre las sombras de la noche, Marina divisó que un gran dragón negro se acercaba a ellas a pasos agigantados y lanzando bolas de fuego.

_-¿Por qué tenía que aparecer este monstruo justo cuando vamos a dormir?_- reprochó Marina.

_-Anaís, Marina. ¡Hay que acabar con esa criatura!_- Lucy invocó su espada y se adelantó.

_-¡Espera Lucy!_

_-¿Por qué Lucy siempre tiene tanta energía?_

_-No lo sé. Ojalá nosotras también hubiésemos nacido con ese espíritu._

Lucy se paró frente al dragón, pero éste ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar y casi aplasta a Lucy con su enorme pata, luego se dirigió a donde estaban Marina y Anaís.

_-¡Chicas, cuidado!- _el dragón abrió su hocico y lanzó una gran flama.

_-¡Viento de defensa!_

Mientras Anaís distraía al dragón, Lucy intentó atacar con su magia rayos rojos, pero no tuvieron ningún efecto sobre las escamas de la criatura. El dragón volteó y amenazó a Lucy, pero Marina lo detuvo con su dragón de agua.

_-¡Son unas tontas!- _gritaba Primavera desde dentro de la carpa- _La magia no puede dañar las escamas de un dragón, usen sus espadas._

_-¿Qué usemos...?_

_-¿...solo nuestras espadas?_

_-Eso es muy sencillo._- Marina empuño con fuerza su espada y atacó primero.

Marina trató de atacar al dragón, pero fue rechazada por un fuerte golpe de su cola. Después Lucy se acercó por su espalda y saltó sobre él, pero el dragón la golpeó con su garra. Solo quedaba Anaís para ayudar a sus amigas. Cuando el dragón disparó una bola de fuego, ella la esquivó y corrió a donde estaba Marina, pero no tuvo tiempo de invocar el viento curativo, pues el dragón atacó de nuevo. Anaís alcanzó a invocar su viento de defensa para proteger a su amiga. El dragón atacaba sin cesar a Anaís, pero ella no se rendiría. Lejos de ahí, Nikona se acercaba cuidadosamente mientras arrastraba a Primavera.

_-¿Pero que crees que haces¡Suéltame!-_ le reprochaba a Nikona-_Yo no pienso luchar contra ese monstruo. ¡Ya basta!_

_-Pupu Pupu Pupupu- _dijo Nikonaseñalandoa Lucy varias veces.

_-¡Que quieres que la cure? No lo haré, prefiero que me coma ese monstruo..._

El dragón rugió con tanta fuerza que las aves de toda el área huyeron aterrorizados. Entonces Primavera cambió de parecer inmediatamente y utilizó su magia para sanar las heridas de Lucy.

_-Gracias Primavera._

_-¡Ja! Solo lo hice para que destruyas a esa criatura y pueda ir a dormir._

_-Después de todo no te desagrado tanto._- sonrió.

_-¡Ya te dije que no lo hice por ti!- _y dicho esto Primavera regresó volando a la carpa.

La charla fue interrumpida por una gran explosión que levantó una nube de polvo. Cuando se disipó, Anaís y Marina estaban inconsciente e indefensas ante el dragón. Sin perder ni un segundo, Lucy saltó nuevamente sobre el dragón, pero esta vez su espada se cubrió por una llama roja.

_-¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a mis amigas!_

El dragón intentó detenerla con una bola de fuego, pero Lucy la destruyó y luego cortó al dragón por la mitad de un solo tajo. El poder de la espada creó una gran flama que convirtió a la criatura en cenizas. Lucy se apresuró a ir con sus amigas, e intentó despertarlas.

_-Chicas¿están heridas?_

_-¿Qué pasó?_- dijo Marina al levantarse.

_-¡Marina!-_la abrazó con fuerza

_-¿Y el dragón?_- preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

_-No se preocupen, ya no nos molestará más.-_ sonrió Lucy-_Me alegro de que se encuentren bien._

_-De no ser por la magia de Anaís, esehorrible monstruo nos hubiera comido._

_-Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.- _sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

_-Pupu Pu Pu_

_Es cierto, Nikona y Primavera también ayudaron.-_ afirmó Lucy.

_-Puuu Pupu Pupu Pupupuuu_

Después de que Anaís invocara el viento curativo para sanar sus heridas y las de Marina, las chicas se levantaron y caminaron de regreso a la casita para descansar, pues había sido una noche difícil y muy agotadora. Desde la copa de un árbol, Kyra observó lo que había pasado y estaba molesta al ver el potencial de las guerreras.

_-Niñas estúpidas, no puedo creer que mi padre quiera que usemos su magia. Ni siquiera pudieron dañar al dragón hasta que la otra atacó por sorpresa. Yo sola podría acabar con las tres, mi magia es más fuerte. Tal vez... sí... seguramente mi padre se pondrá feliz si acabo con las guerreras mágicas y luego me apoderó del castillo, después de todo ya no queda nadie que pueda protegerlo.- _comenzó a reir mientras miraba a la Luna- _Será mejor que duerman bien guerreras mágicas, van a necesitar toda su fuerza por que mañana será un día difícil... muy difícil ¡Jaja jaja!_

(Fin del Capítulo)

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado hasta ahora, pero no había tenido tiempo y además desde ayer no pude accesar a la página con un problema del servidor (tu me entiendes Hada), pero aquí esta otro capítulo.

Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo traté de hacerlo para que aparentara ser un episodio de la primera temporada de la serie, cuando viajaban solas, peleando contra criaturas, etc, y lo hice para cambiar un poco de ambiente (espero no les moleste).

**Hada y Abuelitnt**- Se quedaron en suspenso ¿verdad, No desesperen, pronto sabran las respuestas asus preguntas, pero eso será en los próximos capítulos.Una vez más les agradezco sus reviews y el que sigan la historia con interés.

Si creen que dejar a Lucy, Marina y Anaís solas fue malo, en el siguiente capítulo veran que puedo ser aún más malo. (risa malévola) ¡Jajajaja!.

Bueno, por el momento es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: "Lágrima del atardecer". Hasta entonces. Saludos a todos los lectores.


	9. Lágrima del atardecer

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 9 – LAGRIMA DEL ATARDECER**

Un nuevo viaje había comenzado, Lucy, Marina y Anaís ahora se encontraban rumbo al norte. Las tres jovencitas estaban decididas a rescatar a sus seres queridos, y estaban dispuestas a enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo. Pero su recorrido apenas había comenzado, y la distancia no era lo único que debían recorrer.

_-¿Querías verme padre?_- preguntó Fania

_-Sí. Hay algo que debo pedirte_

_-Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, padre._

_-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra tu hermana?_- preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

_-Hace poco hablé con ella, dijo que saldría a dar un paseo en el bosque._

_-¿Un paseo? Mmm... Veo que su orgullo es más grande de lo que pensaba.-_ rió.

_-¿Su orgullo?_

_-Tu querida hermana se ha atrevido a desobedecer mis ordenes y ha ido en busca de las guerreras mágicas. Ella cree que puede destruirlas sin ayuda de nadie._

_-Su poder es lo suficientemente fuerte, seguramente podrá..._

_-¡Silencio!_- le gritó- ¿_Acaso no recuerdas que ustedes no debían enfrentarse a ellas?_

_-Lo lamento padre._

_-Al parecer tu hermana ha adelantado mi plan. Pero aún estamos a tiempo para evitar que lo arruine._

_-No te entiendo, padre. Por favor explícame._

_-Siempre has sido una niña obediente, creo que puedo confiarte mi secreto. Pero antes debo pedirte que vayas a luchar junto a tu hermana. Deben usar tu poder al máximo, de ese modo las guerreras mágicas obtendrán la fuerza que les falta._

_-Padre... Kyra y yo no entendemos por que quieres aumentar su poder si el nuestro es más grande._

_-¡Oh, mi querida hija! La razón es muy sencilla. Estas en lo cierto al decir que tu poder y el de Kyra sobrepasan al de las guerreras mágicas, sin embargo, nuestro verdadero enemigo posee un poder inimaginable. Aunque tú y tu hermana lucharan juntas no podrían ganar. Es por eso que son las guerreras mágicas quienes van a luchar por nosotros._

_-¿Y que pasará después de que acaben con ese enemigo?_

_-Entonces, obtendré el control absoluto de este planeta, y con él dominaremos a todos los demás._- rió siniestramente y Fania solo lo escuchó aún confundida-_¿Ahora entiendes por que solo deben preocuparse por incrementar el poder de esas chicas?_

_-Creo que sí. Pero, si nosotras novamos a pelear¿para qué robamos los poderes de esas dos guerreras?_

_-Digamos que es como una carta bajo la manga. Ahora, si queremos lograr nuestro objetivo, deberás luchar contra las guerreras, mátalas si es necesario..._

_-Pero..._

_-Si ellas mueren en esta pelea, significa que no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Creo que ya ha sido bastante charla, ahora ve a reunirte con tu hermana._

_-Si_... _Como tu digas padre._

Fania abandonó el lugar rápidamente para reunirse con Kyra. Mientras, Luz despertaba de una larga siesta que había tenido para descansar y así juntar fuerza para enfrentarse a la falsa Deboneir. Cuando se acercó al lugar donde había estado Fania, escuchó que alguien hablaba solo, y eso la confundió un poco.

_-Perdóneme hijas, pero la misión que les tengo preparada será muy dolorosa. Si tan solo hubiera otra forma para obtener el poder del pilar... Lamento tener que traicionar su confianza, pero si esto no resulta, entonces tendré que luchar yo, y no creo... ¿Quién esta hay?- _preguntó al sentir la presencia de Luz detrás de él- _Ah, eres tú. ¿Acaso ya estas lista para ir a vengar a tu amiga Lucy?_

_-Desde luego, no pienso olvidarme de esto hasta que la sangre de Debuoner manche mis manos.-_ dijo Luz mientras apertaba su puño-_Por cierto, lo que dijiste hace un momento... ¿qué quisiste decir cuando mencionaste al pilar?_

_-Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo._

_-¿Acaso hay algo de lo que no quieres que se enteren?_

_-No era mi intención tener que manipularte, pero sabes demasiado. Además, si te explicara mis verdaderos planes seguramente te interpondrás e irías a prevenir a Lucy._

_-¿Quieres decir que Lucy...?_- preguntó extrañada.

_-Así es..._

El sujeto levantó su mano hacia Luz y una fuerte descarga la golpeó. Esa energía era muy fuerte, y Luz no pudo defenderse. El ataque la debilitó poco a poco hasta que dejarla inconsciente.

_-Créeme, no me gusta la idea de manipularte, pero no me has dejado otra opción._

Lejos de ahí, las guerreras mágicas reemprendían su viaje después de aquella noche agotadora. Al frente iba Nikona saltando de un lado a otro muy rápido, y detrás venían Lucy y Anaís corriendo para alcanzar a Nikona, mientras que Marina se había quedado a descansar en una roca junto a Primavera.

_-¿Cómo pueden correr tanto? Si Nikona fuera deportista seguramente ganaría el maratón.-_ se decía Marina mientras recuperaba el aliento.

_-Esa... bola de...algodón me las pagará... en cuanto le ponga las manos... encima.-_ dijo Primavera que también estaba exhasuta.

_-Veo que se cansan muy rápido.-_ les dijo un joven al acercarse.

_-¡Zero!_

Cuando notó la ausencia de Marina y Primavera, Lucy decidió regresar para ver que había sucedido, pero a lo lejos podía ver que ambas se acercaban junto a Zero.

_-Mira Anaís, es Zero.-_ le dijo Lucy.

_-¿Zero?-_ Anaís se acomodó sus gafas para poder reconocerlo desde lejos.

_-Pupu Pu Pu Puu_

_-Que bueno es ver caras conocidas por estos lugares._- sonrió Zero.

_-Me alegra que estés bien. Pero ¿cómo llegaste aquí?_- se apresuró a preguntar Lucy.

_-¿Qué como? Pues con la ayuda de Trin._

_-Eso no es posible, nosotras vimos como todos en el castillo desaparecieron...-_ replicó Marina.

_-¿Qué dices?-_ preguntó Zero confundido.

_-¿Acaso no estuviste en el castillo cuando eso ocurrió?_- preguntó Anaís.

_-No. Poco después de que regresamos al castillo, yo salí de nuevo para ir en busca de...-_ se calló al recordar que Paris le había pedido guardar el secreto de su enfermedad.

_-¿A buscar qué?_

_-La lágrima del atardecer¿no es así?-_ dijo Anaís en voz baja.

_-... Yo..._

_-No te preocupes, Paris ya me contó todo._

_-Es mi imaginación o Lucy y yo estamos en una conversación que solo ustedes entienden.- _reprochó Marina.

_-Lo siento, debí decírselos antes._- sonrió Anaís.

_-¿Qué sucede Anaís?- _preguntó Lucy angustiada.

_-Es sobre Paris..._

Anaís les explicó a sus amigas la enfermedad de Paris y ellas le contaron a Zero lo ocurrido en el castillo. Naturalmente se sorprendieron al recibir la noticia y Lucy le preguntó a Zero sobre la cura, y él les habló de la lágrima del atardecer, una extraña planta que solo es visible durante el atardecer y cuya flor parece estar hecha de lágrimas de cristal.

_-¿Aún no encuentras la planta?-_ preguntó Anaís.

_-Sabía que sería difícil encontrar esa planta, pero nunca imaginé que me tomaría tanto tiempo.- _aclaró algo decepcionado.

_-¿Entonces ya la encontraste?-_ dijo Lucy entusiasmada.

_-Desafortunadamente la lágrima del atardecer es tan rara que no sé por donde empezar. Hasta ahora solo he revisado un bosque al este de aquí, pero no tuve éxito._

_-Tal vez Primavera sabe donde encontrarla. Nikona, puedes llamarla por favor._

Nikona obedeció de inmediato y, como de costumbre, trajo arrastrando a Primavera. La pequeña hada estaba muy molesta por el trato que recibía y se negó a cooperar hasta que Zero le habló.

_-No te enojes, un hada tan bonita como tú siempre debe sonreír- _Primavera se sonrojó al ver al muchacho y no dijo nada- _Por cierto, es la primera vez que veo un hada tan bella.-_ como Primavera se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Latiz, no conocía a Zero, pero su corazón latía más rápido al escuchar su voz.

_-Yo..._- se había quedado sin palabras.

_-Me pregunto si Zero dirá esas cosas solo para convencer a Primavera de que nos ayude.- _le susurró Marina a Anaís.

_-A mí me parece que lo dice en serio._

_-Primavera ¿sabes donde podemos encontrar la lágrima del atardecer?- _preguntó Lucy.

_-¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a ayudar a una tonta como tú?_- dijo Primavera cruzando sus brazos.

_-Tengo entendido que las hadas conocen a todos las criaturas y plantas que existen en Céfiro. Seguramente has escuchado hablar de ella.- _Primavera se sentía extraña cuando escuchaba a Zero, pues solo se había sentido así cuando estaba con Latiz.

_-Esta bien... _- se resignó- _Lo único que conozco acerca de esa planta es que puede aparecer cuando una lágrima cae en una de sus hojas, incluso si no hay un atardecer en ese momento. Pero no hay forma de conocer su ubicación exacta._

_-Vamos, debes saber algo más._

_-Lo lamento si no les gusta, pero es lo único que sé._

_-Será mejor que me vaya para seguir buscando._- dijo Zero alcaminaren la direcciónopuesta-_No es buena idea desperdiciar el tiempo cuando alguien necesita ayuda. Ustedes encárguense de traer a salvo a Paris y a los otros.Les prometo que ya tendré la planta para cuando regresen._

_-¿Te vas tan pronto?-_ dijo una mujer a lo lejos-_Pero si la fiesta apenas va a comenzar._

Marina reconoció de inmediato la voz y buscó por todas partes pero no veía a nadie. Desde la copa de un árbol, su enemiga las acechaba, dispuesta a vengarse por la herida que Marina le había hecho en su último encuentro.

_-¿Qué sucede Marina?- _dijo Lucy al ver tan alterada a su amiga.

_-Yo conozco esa voz..._

La mujer saltó desde el árbol y cayó frente a ellos. Su sonrisa siniestra reflejaba su confianza y determinación.

_-No volvemos a ver guerrera mágica._

_-¿Eres amiga de esa chica Marina?- _preguntó Anaís.

_-... Ascot..._- dijo Marina en voz baja.

_-¿Ascot? Ah, te refieres al sujeto que mate en aquella ocasión.- _rió su enemiga.

_-¿Qué?-_ exclamó Anaís sorprendida.

_-No es posible...- _Zero tampoco creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-Me las pagarás Kyra, esta vez no escaparas..._

Marina invocó su espada y atacó a Kyra, pero sus golpes eran esquivados fácilmente. Kyra también invocó su sable y se defendió. Lucy y Anaís trataron de ayudar a su amiga, pero Kyra las detuvo con su poder dagas de cristal.

_-Admito que te has vuelto un poco más fuerte, pero no podrás vencerme con un poder tan débil._

_-Eso es lo que tu crees._

Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez, y cuando Kyra intentó usar su magia, la flecha de fuego de Lucy y el huracán verde de Anaís la detuvieron.

_-¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir? Primero acabaré con ella y después iré por ustedes._

_-No te lo permitiremos._

_-Eso lo veremos. ¡Fortaleza glaciar!_

La magia de Kyra invocó los muros de hielo, idénticos a los de la última batalla, pero esta vez solo encerró a Marina y a Kyra.

_-Muy bien, ahora nadie nos interrumpirá._

_-Me parece bien. Déjame mostrarte mi poder. ¡Dragón de agua!_

Kyra cruzó sus brazos sobre su rostro y recibió el poder directamente, pero sólo se movió un poco de su lugar. Marina estaba sorprendida por lo que sucedió.

_-Vaya, así que este es todo tu poder. ¡Que patético! Permíteme demostrarte como debes utilizar tu magia. ¡Dragón de agua!_

_-¿Qué?_

Al igual que Marina, Kyra invocó el dragón de agua, solo que éste era más poderoso, y cuando golpeo a Marina, la lanzó contra uno de los muros de hielo. En el exterior, Lucy, Anaís y Zero trataban de romper la pared con su magia, pero era inútil. Lucy se acercó y golpeó la pared con su espada, pero no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño.

_-¡Marina¡Marina!_

_-Tenemos que ayudar a Marina._

_-No se preocupen, mi hermana cuidará bien de ella.- _dijo otra persona a sus espaldas.

_-Tú eres...-_Anaís reconoció la voz.

Cerca de ahí, Fania había observado la pelea esperando el momento para ir en ayuda de Kyra, pero cuando utilizó la fortaleza gélida, sintió que debía entretenerse con las otras dos guerreras mágicas.

_-Vamos a jugar un poco mientras Kyra termina con su amiga._

_-Eres la misma chica que nos atacó en la aldea cerca del Bosque del Silencio ¿no es así?- _le preguntó Anaís.

_-Tienes buena memoria. Saben, me estoy aburriendo un poco, así que comencemos de una vez._

Lucy y Anaís se prepararon para el combate e invocaron sus espadas. Las dagas de Fania eran el arma perfecta para luchar contra dos oponentes, su ataque era constante y su defensa impenetrable. Las guerreras no se rendían y seguían atacando con todas sus fuerzas.

_-Anaís, es hora de la magia ¡Flecha de fuego!_

_-¡Huracán verde!_

_-Impresionante, pero déjenme mostrarles mi nueva magia ¡Viento de defensa!_

Los poderes de ambas guerreras fueron rechazados por el viento de defensa que Fania había invocado. Lucy y Anaís intentaron usar su magia de nuevo, pero Fania utilizó primero el viento protector y las inmovilizó.

_-No es posible._

_-¿Cómo es que usas la magia de Anaís?_

_-¡Jaja jaja¿Sorprendidas? Déjenme revelarles un secreto. Hace poco, cuando luche en contra de esa guerrera mágica yo gané, naturalmente. Después de eso, la llevé conmigo al Bosque Dormido._

_-¿El Bosque Dormido?_

_-Así es, y una vez allí, mi padre me dio permiso para robar parte de su magia para que yo pudiera utilizarla. No es eso fantástico. Ahora no solo poseo mi magia, que es superior a la de cualquier otro en Céfiro, si no que también poseo la magia de una de las legendarias guerreras mágicas._

_-¿Cómo puedes hacer algo tan horrible?_

_-¡Liberalas!- _gritó Zero al lanzar una esfera de energía contra Kyra.

_-¡No molestes!- _Kyrarechazó el ataque con un golpe, lanzándolo de regreso contra Zero.

_-¡Cuidado Zero!-_ gritaron Lucy y Anaís.

Zero no pudo detener su propio ataque y la explosión lo lanzó hacia atrás.

_-Creo que si peleo con ustedes de esta forma las acabaría muy rápido. Me gustaría ver su poder al máximo, así que primero las liberaré...- _el viento protector se disolvió y Lucy y Anaís cayeron al suelo- _Ahora retiraré el sello mágico a sus espadas._

_-¿Sello Mágico?_

_-¿A que sello te refieres?_

_-¿Aún no se habían dado cuenta? En verdad que son tontas. Estoy hablando del sello que les impedía comunicarse con sus genios, desde luego.- _Fania levantó su mano y las joyas de las espadas de las tres guerreras comenzaron a brillar.

Dentro de la fortaleza gélida, la batalla con magia de agua aún continuaba.

_-¿Qué sucede?_- dijo Marina al ver que la joya de su espada comenzaba a brillar.

_-Al parecer alguien retiró el sello de sus espadas, pero eso no importa ahora por que voy a acabar contigo. ¡Tornado azul!_

_-No te será tan fácil ¡Dragón de agua!_

Mientras tanto, Fania se preparó para llamar a un viejo amigo, al mismo tiempo que Lucy y Anaís escuchaban las voces de los genios.

_-Jovencitas del mundo místico..._

_-¡Rayearth!_

_-La barrera que nos separaba por fin ha desaparecido..._

_-¡Windom!_

_-Escuchen con atención. Aquí es donde comienza todo. La fuerza de su corazón será puesta a prueba..._

_-Solo el poder que existe entre ustedes tres podrá derrotar al enemigo..._

_-La amistad que existe entre ustedes será su arma más poderosa..._

_-Su confianza será el escudo que las proteja..._

_-Ahora, griten nuestros nombres..._

La tierra comenzó a temblar y una gran grieta se abrió en el suelo detrás de Fania. El genio vencido, Vagrant, emergía de la grieta para luchar una vez más contra las guerreras mágicas.

_-No puede ser. Pero si es...-_ dijo Anaís al reconocer al genio.

_-¡Vagrant! - _exclamó Fania- _Mi padre se encargó de restaurarlo de sus cenizas. Y no creas que esta vez te será tan fácil vencerlo. Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, y las mataré si es necesario._

_-¡Anaís!-_ Lucy la miró y ambas se prepararon para luchar.

_-Si... ¡WINDOM!_

_-¡RAYEARTH!_

Las armaduras de ambas se transformaron, y del cielo aparecieron los genios Rayearth y Windom, dispuestos a ayudar a Lucy y a Anaís. Tanto Fania como las guerreras entraron a sus respectivos genios al mismo tiempo, y después de invocar sus armas, comenzó la pelea.

La defensa de Fania parecía impenetrable, todos los ataques que recibía los bloqueaba sin mucho esfuerzo, y si Lucy o Anaís atacaban con su magia, Fania utilizaba el viento de defensa. Además, Fania logró golpearlas varias veces, ganando terreno poco a poco.

Por su parte, Marina se esforzaba al máximo para derrotar a su enemiga, pero parecía que ni su experiencia en esgrima era suficiente para acabar con Kyra. Su magia tampoco era muy efectiva, pues Kyra conocía cada ataque y podía rechazarlos sin ser herida.

_-Lucy y Anaís me necesitan.-_ decía Zero al ponerse de pie-_Debo hacer algo.-_desde el suelo miraba la batalla, pensando en algún modo para ayudar a sus amigas.

_-¡Que patéticas! No entiendo como Zagato y Debouner, incluso el pilar mismo, pudieron perder ante unas guerreras tan débiles como ustedes._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Acabaré con ustedes y le mostraré a mi padre que Kyra y yo podemos derrotar a su enemigo. Entonces el podrá apoderarse del poder del pilar._

_-¿El pilar?_

_-Eso es imposible, el pilar de Céfiro ya no existe.- _dijo Lucy.

_-Ya lo sé, pero mi padre tiene un plan para apoderarse de ese magnífico poder... ¿Qué es esta magia?- _dijo Fania al sentir que un gran poder se concentraba cerca de ahí.

Cuando miró al piso, notó que Zero era quien emitía esa energía. El estaba parado firmemente con una de sus manos levantadas al nivel de su rostro y con una estrella de seis picos dibujada frente a él... Pero el ataque no apuntaba a Fania, si no a la fortaleza de Kyra.

_-¡Anaís! Necesito que uses tu magia para cubrirme mientras libero a Marina._

_-¡No te lo permitiré!-_ gritó Fania-_¡Huracán verde!_

El ataque fue desviado por un golpe de la espada de Lucy mientras Anaís se acercaba a Zero e invocaba el viento de defensa.

_-Solo un poco más..._

Fania voló hacia Zero, pero Lucy trató de interceptarla al ponerse frente a ella. Fania la golpeo en el estómago y la arrojó al suelo, luego trató de atacar a Anaís, pero el viento protector se había fortalecido cuando Anaís vio que Lucy estaba en peligro.

_-No es posible que incrementen sus poderes tan rápido-_ pensaba Fania.

_-¡Lucy¿te encuentras bien?_

_-No es nada. Estoy bien._

_-¡Anaís apártate!_- le ordenó Zero

Cuando Zero terminó de concentrar toda su magia, se dispuso a destruir la fortaleza. En su interior, Marina y Kyra estaban frente a frente con sus espadas cruzadas, ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder, pero ambas retrocedieron al sentir el poder de Zero.

_-Esa energía... ¿acaso será... Ascot?- _pensaba Marina.

_-Que tonto, piensa que puede romper mi fortaleza con un hechizo tan débil._

_-Aquí voy. ¡Maxima!-_ gritó Zero.

Un rayo dorado salió de la estrella de seis picos, pero este era mucho más poderoso que el que había usado Ascot anteriormente. El rayo atravesó los muros de hielo, pasó junto a Marina y golpeó a Kyra. Los muros se rompieron a los pocos segundos del impacto, levantando una gran cortina de polvo. Durante la confusión, Marina escuchó claramente una voz familiar.

_-Guerrera mágica..._

_-¿Seres¿Eres tú?_

_-Así es. Por fin, ha llegado el momento de unirnos nuevamente para luchar en contra del enemigo. Pero cuidado, si subestimas sus poderes, las consecuencias pueden ser fatales._

_-Entiendo. _

La sombra de Kyra se acercaba entre el polvo y no mostraba señal de herida. Mientras, Zero se recuperaba por la gran cantidad de magia que había utilizado en su ataque.

_-Zero ¿estas bien?_- dijo Anaís al acercarse.

_-GuruClef siempre me advirtió... que al usar este hechizo perdería toda mi energía, pero nunca... imagine que hablaba en serio.-_ sonrió.

_-No sabía que podías usar magia con semejante poder.-_ dijo Lucy sorprendida.

_-Yo... al igual que GuruClef... soy un hechicero de sangre pura. Mis poderes pueden sobrepasar casi cualquier límite, siempre y cuando... mi corazón se mantenga firme._

_-Veo que has logrado liberar a la guerrera mágica, pero eso no cambiará las cosas. Acabaré con ella ahora mismo._

_-¡Detente!- _todos miraron a Lucy al escuchar su voz- _¿Por qué insisten en pelear¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que este mundo por fin se ha restablecido? No vale la pena luchar por el poder del pilar. Ese poder ya ni siquiera existe, ahora le pertenece a los habitantes de Céfiro._

_-Te equivocas. Si mi padre dice que quiere apoderarse del pila de Céfiro, entonces yo haré todo lo que me pida para cumplir sus deseos._

Fania comenzó a atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Anaís se apresuró a ayudar a Lucy mientras Marina se preparaba para combatir.

_-Si me necesitas, grita mi nombre, no lo olvides._

_-Sí. ¡SERES!_

Ahora, los tres genios se reunían para atacar a Vagrant, pero no contaban con que Kyra también poseía un genio. Mientras luchaban, una gigantesca esfera brillante apareció en el cielo, y de su interior apareció un genio blanco con alas de murciélago. La pelea se intensificó, había ataques mágicos surcando los cielos, y las chispas que brotaban cuando las armas chocaban lanzaban destellos que iluminaban todo a su alrededor.

No muy lejos, Nikona y Primavera observaban la batalla, y Zero, aún exhausto, se reunía con ellos, incapaz de hacer más para ayudar a sus amigas.

Poco a poco, la fuerza de las guerreras se incrementó, y Kyra y Fania comenzaban a perder el control de la batalla. A pesar de tener la misma magia, no podían hacer frente a los hechizos combinados de las tres guerreras mágicas. Los golpes las debilitaron cada vez más, hasta que ya no pudieron mantener la conexión con su genio, y regresaron al suelo, cansadas y heridas.

_-¡Es imposible! Estas niñas estúpidas no pueden derrotarnos. Nuestra magia es más fuerte que la de ellas. Entonces ¿por qué nos pasa esto¡Padre! Dinos por que no podemos vencerlas._

Lucy, Marina y Anaís abandonaron a sus genios para luego acercarse a donde estaban sus enemigas apunto de ser derrotadas.

_-Por favor... estoy segura de que ustedes no quieren hacerle daño a nadie. Ya no quiero ver que alguien muera.-_dijo Lucy trantando de convercerlas para que se detuvieran-_Es por eso que les pido que abandonen esta absurda lucha._

_-¡Nunca!_- Kyra estaba decidida a seguir luchando-_Nuestro padre nos dijo..._

_-¡Ya basta!- _interrumpió Anaís- _¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que su padre las está engañando?_

_-No es cierto._- dijo Fania.

_-No sigan peleando. No tenemos nada en contra suya y es por eso que no queremos hacerles daño.-_ aclaró Marina.

A pesar de su intento por razonar con ellas, Kyra y Fania se empeñaban en seguir las ordenes de su padre, y en ese momento, una voz, la misma que había invocado a las guerreras mágicas al mundo de Céfiro y la que pertenecía al padre de Kyra y Fania resonó en cada rincón del planeta.

_-Muy bien hecho mis queridas hijas. Por fin han conseguido que las guerreras mágicas alcancen la fuerza que necesitaban para cumplir mis planes._

_-¿Quién eres¡Da la cara!- _dijo Marina con voz retadora.

_-Paciencia jovencita, muy pronto nos conoceremos. Ahora, es el momento de que mis hijas cumplan con una última tarea._

_-Daré mi vida por ti si es necesario, padre._

_-Yo también._

_En ese caso, regresen lo que han robado. Devuelvan la magia que le pertenece a las guerreras mágicas._

Dicho esto, un gran destello cegó momentáneamente a todos. Kyra y Fania se elevaron lentamente del suelo y se convirtieron en dos pequeñas esferas de color azul y verde, respectivamente. Estas esferas entraron rápidamente en las armaduras de Marina y Anaís. Cuando el destello desapareció, Lucy abrió los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de que sus amigas ya no estaban con ella. Busco por todas partes, pero no halló rastro ni de ellas ni de Kyra o Fania.

Nikona se acercó una vez que todo se había calmado, y Zero camino hacia Lucy acompañado de primavera, quien le había devuelto su fuerza gracias a un hechizo mágico.

_-¡Marina, Anaís¡contesten¿dónde están?- _Lucy se echó de rodillas al suelo y se quedó cabizbaja.

Zero miró detenidamente a los alrededores pero tampoco vio señal de Marina o Anaís. Nadie sabía que había sucedido y mucho menos la ubicación de las otras guerreras. Lucy estaba devastada. Solamente permaneció callada y comenzó a llorar. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía que decir para consolarla.

Sus lágrimas caían al suelo, pero de vez en cuando, algunas de ellas se quedaban suspendidas en el aire, como si chocaran con algo. Al darse cuenta, Lucy acercó su mano a donde sus lágrimas no caían al suelo, y pudo sentir algo parecido a una flor. La tomó con ambas manos y la arrancó, de inmediato, la planta se hizo visible.

_-¡Esa es la lágrima del atardecer!-_ exclamó Zero.

Lucy miró la hermosa flor de cristal mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Luego acercó la flor a su pecho y permaneció mirando al horizonte, decidida a hacer hasta lo imposible para rescatar a todos sus seres queridos. Esta vez, nada la detendría para encontrar al sujeto que le había arrebatado lo que ella más quería, pero aún no estaba segura de que haría cuando se encontrara con él.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Creo que otra vez me atrase en actualizar. Una disculpa, pero les prometo que fue el último atraso. Lo que pasó es que la escuela, las tareas, ya saben...

**Hada**: Tendrás que esperar para saber que sucede, pero trataré de no enredar mucho las cosas para que le entiendan.

**Abuelitnt**: Después de tanto esperar, que destino tan cruel, Marina tuvo que "posponer" su venganza T-T. Espero no haberte decepcionado.

**MaOko**: Me alegro de que por fin hayas elegido un nick de tu agrado. No creo que sea problema el que actualice tan pronto. Después de todo, no parece haber mucha actividad últimamente.

Por el momento es todo. Ojalá sigan leyendo la historia. Nos leemos luego. Saludos

Atte. Angel


	10. La premonición de Lucy

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 10 – LA PREMONICION DE LUCY**

Al segundo día de haber abandonado el castillo, Lucy, Marina y Anaís se encontraron con Zero quien no había sido capturado por el enemigo. Después de una charla, Kyra se presentó ante ellos con la intención de vengarse de Marina y de eliminar a las guerreras mágicas. Al poco tiempo de haber iniciado la pelea, Fania llegó para ayudar a su hermana, y al principio tuvieron la ventaja, pero gracias a la intervención de Zero, las chicas comenzaron a ganar terreno. Cuando estaban apunto de derrotar a sus enemigas, el padre de Kyra y Fania utilizó un hechizo que hizo desaparecer a sus hijas junto a Marina y Anaís. Lucy cayó al suelo devastada tras haber perdido a sus amigas, y comprendió que el resto del viaje sería más difícil de lo que ella se había imaginado.

Mientras Lucy abrazaba la lágrima del atardecer, Zero y Nikona se acercaron para intentar consolarla, pero no consiguieron nada. Lucy se levantó, secó sus lágrimas y miró hacia el horizonte, sus ojos contemplaron al sol mientras se ocultaba tras las montañas, y con su corazón decidido a hacer lo que fuese necesario para recuperar a sus seres queridos, se acercó a Zero y le entregó la lágrima del atardecer.

_-Zero, sé lo importante que es esta planta para Paris y Anaís. Te pido que por favor la guardes en un lugar seguro. _

_-¿No estarás pensando en continuar el viaje tu sola?- _dijo Zero mientras tomaba la planta entre sus manos.

_-Tengo que hacerlo. No permitiré que nadie más arriesgue su vida._

_-Pupu puu- _dijo Nikonaal brincar a los brazos de Lucy y con una expresión triste.

_-Lo siento Nikona, no puedo llevarte conmigo. Tienes que quedarte con Zero._

_-Mmm... al menos deberías descansar esta noche, podrás partir en cuanto amanezca._

_-No, tengo que llegar con Marina y Anaís lo antes posible._

_-En ese caso, es mi deber acompañarte. Te seguiré a donde vayas, no importa si te gusta o no._

_-Pero..._

_-Escúchame Lucy, todas esas personas también son mis amigos, si me quedará sin hacer nada solo me preocuparía, y si algo malo les llegase a ocurrir, jamás me lo perdonaría. Yo también deseo luchar, y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en cuanto pueda._

Lucy miró el suelo sin decir palabra, y al sentir la mano de Zero sobre su hombro, se llenó nuevamente de esperanza y se sintió tranquila.

_-Sigo pensando que debemos pasar la noche aquí. Si seguimos viajando y el enemigo nos ataca en estas condiciones estaremos en graves problemas. Te prometo que nos iremos en cuanto el primer rayo de sol toque la tierra._

Lucy asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Entonces, ambos entraron en la carpa que Nikona recién había aparecido. Zero decidió dormir en un pequeño sofá mientras Lucy se quedaba en la cama y Nikona en el techo de la carpa. Al poco rato apareció Primavera y entró a la carpa cuando Lucy ya estaba dormida, voló lentamente hacia Zero y se sentó en el respaldo del sofá a su lado.

_-¿Dónde habías estado? Comenzaba a preocuparme.-_ le dijo Zero con una tierna sonrisa.

_-Bueno... yo... estaba asustada... corrí al bosque para esconderme y cuando vi que las cosas se habían calmado decidí regresar._

La carpa era iluminada por la luz de una vela, pero a pesar de que la luz era débil, Primavera pudo ver claramente los ojos del muchacho y se perdió en ellos un momento. Después Zero se quedó dormido y Primavera se recargó en su hombro, pero en vez de dormir, pensó en ese extraño sentimiento que tenía cada vez que estaba con Zero.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

Una gigantesca criatura que rondaba las cercanías al castillo de Céfiro buscaba alguna presa para cenar, pero debido a la falta de un pilar que mantuviera el equilibrio del planeta, todas las demás criaturas habían desaparecido, y las pocas que quedaban habitaban en el castillo junto a los humanos. El hambre enfurecía cada vez más al monstruo. Entonces divisó a lo lejos a una pequeña hada que andaba en busca de un refugio. En ese momento, la diminuta criatura era todo un manjar para el monstruo, que de inmediato saltó sobre la indefensa hada.

Pero la pequeña hada alcanzó a percatarse de la presencia de su atacante y logró esquivarlo. Trató de escapar, pero la criatura era muy veloz y no tardaría mucho en darle alcance. De vez en vez, el hada miraba hacia atrás para ver en donde se encontraba la criatura, y por eso chocó con una pared de roca que se levantaba justo enfrente y cayó al piso. Cuando se recuperó vio que el monstruo estaba frente a ella. No había escapatoria, el monstruo abrió su hocico, pero antes de devorarla un rayo lo golpeó por la espalda y lo desapareció.

El hada estaba muy asustada, y al sentir que no pasaba nada abrió los ojos y descubrió a un joven alto y apuesto, de cabello oscuro y que llevaba una armadura negra con una capa azul. En su mano sostenía una espada resplandeciente que desapareció después de haber aniquilado al monstruo.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ le preguntó el joven amablemente a la pequeña hada que ahora estaba ruborizada.

_-Si... gracias por ayudarme...- _respondió tímidamente.

_-Mi nombre es Latiz ¿tú como te llamas?_

_-Pri... Primavera._

* * *

Faltaba muy poco para el amanecer, pero Zero ya estaba fuera de la carpa esperando a que el primer rayo de sol tocara la tierra para despertar a Lucy.

En su sueño, Lucy se veía a sí misma en un lugar completamente oscuro. Ella miraba a todas partes y corría en busca de una salida, pero por más que se movía sentía que no avanzaba. Gritó para pedir ayuda, y en respuesta, Marina y Anaís aparecieron frente a ella.

_-¡Amigas! Me alegra verlas de nuevo.- _corrió para abrazarlas, pero una barrera mágica le impedía acercase- _¿Qué sucede?_

Marina le negó con la cabeza y Anaís le hizo una señal con sus manos para que se tranquilizara. Lucy las miró impacientemente, no podía esconder la alegría que sentía al igual que la preocupación por saber donde habían estado y que les había sucedido.

_-Lucy..._

_-Marina ¿qué pasa?- _dijo mientras recargaba sus manos sobre la barrera.

_-Lucy..._

_-Por favor, Anaís, díganme que sucede..._

_-Confía en tu corazón Lucy...- _dijo Marina.

_-¿En... mi corazón...?_

_-Lo que tus ojos y oídos perciban no siempre es la realidad..._- dijo Anaís.

_-¿La realidad?- _en ese momento Marina y Anaís se desvanecieron- _¡Esperen¡No me dejen!_

Cuando volvió a estar sola, la barrera se disolvió y una sombra apareció en donde antes estaban Marina y Anaís. Esta sombra tenía la forma de una persona, pero no se podía ver su rostro. Lucy la observó con un poco de miedo, pero algo en su corazón de le decía que no había nada de que temer. Suavemente una voz melancólica resonó en lo más profundo de su corazón.

_-Lucy..._

De inmediato Lucy reconoció la voz de Latiz, y de la impresión se levantó de la cama mientras decía su nombre. Al darse cuenta de que solo fue un sueño, miró hacia la puerta de la carpa y vio a Zero de pie junto a la entrada. Zero notó la expresión de angustia en el rostro de Lucy y quiso animarla.

_-Mi corazón me dice que todos se encuentran bien. Anaís y Marina son muy fuertes, no creo que el enemigo las derrote tan fácilmente. _

_-Si, pero..._- Lucy sujetó con fuerza el edredón de la cama.

_-Será mejor que te des prisa._

Dicho esto, Lucy notó que detrás de Zero, el sol comenzaba a salir, indicando que era el momento de partir. Lucy se cambió rápidamente de ropa y salió de la carpa mientras Nikona la desaparecía con un pequeño rayo rosa.

_-¡Estoy lista!- _gritó Lucy muy entusiasmada.

_-Muy bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos. Pero... ¿qué dirección debemos seguir?- _preguntó Zero, pues no tenía la menor idea de que rumbo debían tomar.

_-No estoy segura. Cuando estuvimos en el castillo escuchamos una voz que nos dijo que debíamos viajar a un bosque en el norte, y si no mal recuerdo, una de nuestras enemigas mencionó el nombre de un lugar llamado el Bosque Dormido. Nikona¿tu sabes dónde se encuentra el Bosque Dormido?_

Nikona meditó por un segundo y luego movió su cabeza de un lado al otro negando. En ese momento, Primavera se acercó al grupo.

_-El Bosque Dormido está más allá de volcán en donde descansaba el genio Rayearth.-_ aclaró-_Es un lugar solitario y lleno de criaturas malignas, y aunque la magia si funciona allí, es más lúgubre que el Bosque del Silencio. No conozco a nadie que haya regresado con vida._

Lucy trató de imaginarse el lugar, y a pesar de que había recorrido casi todo Céfiro, le resultó difícil crear una imagen que se ajustara a la descripción de Primavera.

_-¿Más allá del volcán?- _preguntó Zero recordando lo que Primavera había dicho- _Pero aún nos falta mucho, tardaremos al menos tres días para llegar allá._

_-¿Tres días? No podemos perder tanto tiempo. - _dijo Lucy decepcionada.

_-Tienes razón, pero yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga.-_ sonrió Zero.

Zero usó sus dedos para silbar varias veces, y Lucy solo lo miraba un poco confundida, pero al escuchar un fuerte aleteo y un poderoso rugido comprendió que él solo estaba llamando a su amigo Trin. El gigantesco león descendió lentamente y Zero lo recibió con una palmada en su cabeza.

El pequeño grupo subió a la espalda de Trin, y siguiendo las indicaciones de Primavera, volaron velozmente hacia su destino. Durante la mayor parte del viaje Lucy había permanecido callada, pensando en el sueño que había tenido. Mientras meditaba, recordó algo que Rayearth le había dicho en una conversación pasada.

_-Jovencita del Mundo Místico, escucha mis palabras. Debes volver a empuñar tu espada para pelear. El enemigo esta cerca, pero esta vez no será tu magia ni tu fuerza la que decidirá el resultado de la batalla._ _Cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que usar la fuerza que hay en tu corazón, y deberás luchar por tus seres queridos. El camino que recorrerás será difícil y doloroso, pero recuerda que al final de ese camino tu destino ya no será el de una guerrera mágica._

Le resultaba difícil entender lo que esas palabras significaban, pero de alguna forma sentía que estaban relacionadas con su sueño. Se volvió a sentir triste al no tener a sus amigas a su lado y al no saber nada de ellas.

Pasado el medio día, el grupo se encontraba muy cerca del volcán, y no les llevó mucho tiempo rodearlo.

_-Ten paciencia Lucy, ya falta muy poco.- _le dijo Zero al verla deprimida.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado del volcán, Zero divisó un pequeño bosque que crecía en su base. A simple vista, el bosque se veía como cualquier otro, pero conforme se acercaban, contemplaron su verdadero aspecto. Los árboles, todos con troncos y ramas de color muy oscuro, estaban totalmente secos, y los pocos que aún conservaban unas cuantas hojas eran sujetados y presionados por los primeros, como si trataran de evitar que florecieran. La luz del sol difícilmente penetraba las copas de los árboles, algo muy extraño tomando en cuenta que los árboles no tenían hojas, pero se enredaban entre ellos para formar un techo. Zero saltó al suelo en cuanto Trin aterrizó y ayudó a Lucy a descender.

_-Trin, encárgate de llevar a Nikona y a Primavera a un lugar seguro. Volveré en cuanto pueda._

_-Espera, yo quiero ir contigo.- _dijo Primavera mientras volaba y se posaba frente a Zero.

_-Lo siento, pero... - _la tomó entre sus manos y la regresó a la espalda de Trin- _no permitiré que pongas en peligro tu vida. Ya han sufrido bastantes personas, y no quiero que te suceda algo malo. Es por eso que debes esperar a que Lucy y yo regresemos._

Primavera agachó su cabeza y Nikona se acercó, puso su mano en su hombro y le sonrió, y Primavera no tuvo más opción que resignarse y hacer lo que Zero le había pedido. Cuando Trin se alejó, Zero notó que Lucy ya se encontraba en la entrada del bosque, estaba de pie, inmóvil, como si esperara que algo sucediera, en sus manos sostenía el medallón de Latiz con la esperanza de volverlo a ver a él, a Marina, a Anaís y a los demás.

_-Al fin estamos aquí.- _dijo Zero al tiempo que se paraba junto a Lucy- _Este lugar si que da miedo._

Lucy guardó el medallón entre sus ropas e invocó su espada, pero permaneció un momento más en silencio, hasta que miró al frente totalmente decidida y llena de energía.

_-¡Vamos, ya!_

Dicho esto, Zero y Lucy se adentraron en el Bosque Dormido, dispuestos a enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo que se cruzara en su camino. Corrieron durante varios minutos, pero claramente sentían que avanzaban en círculos. Además, Zero tenía la sensación de que eran observados.

_-Ten cuidado Lucy. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Hay algo o alguien acechándonos._

Lucy y Zero se colocaron de espalda para protegerse, pero no notaron nada extraño en los alrededores, pero antes de que bajaran la guardia, un demonio halado saltó sobre ellos y golpeó a Zero en el rostro. Lucy intentó acercarse para ayudarlo, pero el demonio se interpuso y trató de golpearla, pero Lucy dio un salto hacia atrás y esquivo el ataque. Entonces Zero se levantó y disparó un rayo que atravesó el cuerpo del demonio, pero no lo derribó. El demonio volteó para mirar a su atacante y Lucy aprovechó la oportunidad para cortarlo a la mitad por la espalda y luego el demonio se desvaneció, no sin antes emitir un fuerte chillido que hizo eco en todo el bosque.

Terminada la pelea, se dispusieron a continuar caminando, pero el chillido del demonio había alertado a todas las demás criaturas, quienes acudieron de inmediato para ver que sucedía, y al ver solo a dos extraños comenzaron a atacar. Lucy destruía a los monstruos mientras Zero los debilitaba, pero de vez en vez recibían algunas heridas.

_-¿Estas bien Lucy?_

_-Si, pero no podemos continuar así. Tenemos que hacer algo._

Zero tomó de la mano a Lucy y conjuró un hechizo que los hizo invisibles. Lucy no podía verse así misma, y cuando Zero comenzó a correr, ella hizo lo posible para no tropezar con las grandes raíces de los árboles. Al alejarse del peligro, el hechizo se terminó y Zero cayó de rodillas al suelo totalmente agotado y comenzó a respirar de forma irregular.

_-¡Zero!_

_-Estoy bien... solo... dame un minuto._

_-Esta vez si que me sorprendiste. Sabía que GuruClef era buen maestro, pero no imaginaba que fuera tan bueno. Dime ¿cuánto tiempo llevas como su aprendiz?_

_-No lo sé exactamente... tal vez un par... de meses._

_-Pues parece que esos meses de verdad te han convertido en todo un hechicero._

_-No fue solo el entrenamiento...- _Zero se calmó y su respiración volvió a la normalidad- _GuruClef me dijo que yo era un hechicero puro, por eso es que no me era difícil aprender los hechizos más fuertes._

_-¿Te refieres al hechizo que usaste en contra de la fortaleza de hielo?_

_-Así es. Ese es uno de los hechizos más poderosos que GuruClef nos enseño a Ascot y a mí.- _bajó la mirada al recordar a su viejo amigo- _Ojalá y él hubiera estado ahí para verme en acción._

_-...- _permaneció en silencio, como guardando luto.

_-Pero sé que donde quiera que este, él se encuentra bien._

_-Zero..._

_-Además, bien dicen que las cosas pasan por una razón._

Ambos se miraron y rompieron con el momento de tristeza con una ligera risa que los tranquilizó. Pero no muy lejos de ahí, un ser maligno los observaba, estaba confiado y seguro, creía que su plan iba marchando a la perfección, así que decidió dar el siguiente paso.

_-Muy bien guerrera mágica, lo has hecho muy bien, pero no puedo permitirte que luches con todo tu poder, eso podría complicar seriamente las cosas.- _cerró los ojos y usando su magia provocó un temblor en todo el Bosque Dormido.

_-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- _dijo Lucyal sentir que la tierra se movía.

_-¡Lucy, cuidado!_

La tierra se abrió justo debajo de Lucy y ella cayó dentro de la grieta. Zero reaccionó rápidamente y sujeto a Lucy de la muñeca, pero aún estaba débil por haber invocado el hechizo de invisibilidad.

_-¡Lucy!- _el temblor le dificultaba mantener su equilibrio, y peor aún, le impedía sujetar firmemente a Lucy, por lo que su muñeca comenzó a resbalarse- _¡No te sueltes!_

_-¡Ahh!_

Para empeorar las cosas, una criatura apareció detrás de Zero, y cuando él se dio cuenta solo alcanzó a ver que la bestia lanzaba una bola de fuego contra él. El impacto fue directo, pero Zero se rehusó a soltar a Lucy y resistió varios ataques más. Lucy trataba de subir, pero el terremoto desmoronaba la tierra cada vez que conseguía un punto de apoyo.

_-Vamos, debes resistir.-_ se decía a sí mismo-_¡Lucy¡Aguanta!_

Pero la fuerza de Zero había llegado a su límite, no resistiría por mucho tiempo. La criatura se acercó y golpeo a Zero en la espalda, arrojándolo contra un árbol y dejando que Lucy cayera en la grieta. Cuando volvió en sí, Zero se percató de que Lucy ya no estaba y reuniendo la poca energía que le quedaba uso un hechizo para destruir al monstruo.

_-Perdóname... Lucy..._

Zero se desplomó sobre el suelo completamente exhausto y sin fuerzas para mantenerse consciente, mientras que Lucy se perdía en la oscuridad de la grieta.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que Lucy reaccionara. Cuando se despertó sujetó su cabeza para disminuir el dolor causado por la caída. Se puso de pie y revisó cuidadosamente el lugar donde se encontraba, parecía estar en las escaleras de un edificio, las ventanas en las paredes dejaban entrar mucha luz, y en el piso de arriba se escuchaba un gran barullo. Lucy subió las escaleras lentamente pues tenía la sensación de que ya había estado ahí. Abrió la puerta del piso superior y entró al mirador de la Torre de Tokio.

_-No... no es posible._- permaneció inmóvil y perpleja ante aquel escenario. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un sueño, así que se acercó a una señorita para hablarle- _Disculpe..._

_-Si¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_

_-¿Es esta la torre de Tokio?_

_-Eh, claro que sí. ¡Ja, que niña tan despistada!- _dijo mientras se retiraba.

Cuando la señorita se apartó, Lucy presenció una escena muy familiar.

_-Esa es Marina- _pensó al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello azul que paseaba con un grupo de chicas que vestían todas con el mismo uniforme azul y corbatín naranja.- _Y allá esta Anaís.- _dijo refiriéndose a una joven de cabello rubio y anteojos que llevaba un bonito uniforme verde.

No había ninguna duda, ese era el día en el que las chicas habrían de emprender su primer viaje a Céfiro, donde se convertirían en las guerreras mágicas y en las mejores amigas. Pero algo no concordaba. Cuando Lucy miró hacia los telescopios esperó encontrarse así misma, pero en su lugar estaba una pelirroja, un poco más alta que ella, tenía el cabello largo y sujetado con dos coletas y vestía con el mismo uniforme que Lucy. Lo que siguió fue exactamente lo mismo que le sucedió antes de ir a Céfiro. La pelirroja buscaba una moneda para el telescopio y Anaís se acercó y le regaló una, luego la pelirroja trató de alcanzar a Anaís para darle las gracias, pero el grupo de Marina se interpuso en su camino. En ese momento, una gran esfera de luz iluminó el cielo de Tokio, y una voz dulce invocó a las tres guerreras mágicas para que fueran a salvar Céfiro.

El destello cegó momentáneamente a Lucy, y cuando el brillo desapareció, abrió los ojos e imaginaba cual sería la escena que seguía, pero nuevamente se equivocó. Las tres chicas, Marina, Anaís y la pelirroja festejaban el éxito de su misión mientras comentaban como habían salvado a Céfiro sin tener que hacerle daño a Esmeralda. Lucy miró al grupo con frustración y envidia.

_-Acaso fue mi culpa... que Esmeralda muriera... y que Céfiro tuviera que sufrir la pérdida de su pilar. -_Lucy dejó escapar un par de lágrimas mientras se culpaba por todo lo que había sucedido.- _Si yo no hubiera estado aquí ese día, tal vez... quizás Marina y Anaís no hubieran tenido que librar todas esas difíciles batallas, ni poner en riesgo su vida. Creo que fue un error... ojalá yo... - _se soltó a llorar amargamente mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

(Fin del capítulo)

Que pasa con mi cabeza? por que ese afán de hacer sufrir a las guerreras? T-T, pero bien dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, así que sus problemas pronto tendrán solución.

Una vez más agradezco los reviews de **Hada, Abuelitnt, Usaqui Kou y Luna** por gracias a ustedes es por quien hago todo esto.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo "Una batalla perdida". Hasta entonces. Saludos a todos los lectores.


	11. Una batalla perdida

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 11 – UNA BATALLA PERDIDA**

Después de haberse separado de Marina y Anaís, Lucy viajó hacia el norte al Bosque Dormido acompañada por Zero. Cuando llegaron se adentraron inmediatamente para buscar a sus amigos. Varias criaturas los atacaron, pero fue el padre de Kyra y Fania quien usó sus poderes para separarlos. Zero se quedó inconsciente en el bosque, pero Lucy cayó dentro de una grieta que la condujo a la Torre de Tokio. Cuando revisó el lugar, se dio cuenta que había regresado al día en el que partiría por primera vez a Céfiro, Marina y Anaís estaban ahí, pero en el lugar de Lucy estaba otra persona.

Las lágrimas de Lucy mojaban el piso sobre el que estaba recostada y la nostalgia y el remordimiento se apoderaron de su corazón, aquella sensación era similar a la que tuvo después de derrotar a la princesa Esmeralda. El tiempo parecía detenerse cada vez que Lucy escuchaba las risas de sus amigas. La primera vez que fueron a Céfiro no fueron capaces de salvar a la princesa Esmeralda, y ahora, al ver aquella escena, su corazón se despedazaba y se sentía completamente frustrada.

_-Anaís... Marina...- _decía Lucyentre sollozos- _Si no hubiésemos estado juntas ese día... si yo no hubiera estado aquí... seguramente ustedes no hubieran tenido que pasar por tanto sufrimiento- _dijo mientras recordaba cada una de las batallas en las que sus amigas habían arriesgado su vida- _Ustedes siempre lucharon por defender a Céfiro y a su gente, arriesgaron sus vidas desinteresadamente... en cambio, yo... cuando regresamos de la Fuente de la Eternidad con el mineral Escudo, Presea tuvo que sacrificarse para forjar nuestras espadas, y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla. También fue por mi culpa que ustedes dos empuñaran la espada que terminaría con la vida de la princesa. Siempre fui yo quien las puso en peligro... perdónenme..._

_-Pobre guerrera mágica- _dijo una voz tono de burla- _Has sufrido mucho, pero no te preocupes ya que pronto terminaré con ese sufrimiento que te agobia. ¡Escuchen! _– le gritó a tres sombras que estaban detrás de él- _Quiero que vayan a donde se encuentra esa niña, no permitan que se escape, ni ella ni el otro muchacho. No puedo pasar por alto el poder de ese joven. Mientras tanto yo iré al castillo. Cuando los hayan eliminado diríjanse de inmediato hacia allá._- las sombras obedecieron de inmediato y desaparecieron del lugar.- _Ya casi puedo sentir el poder del pilar en mis manos, ese poder que he anhelado por tantos años por fin será mío. Pero no debo subestimar a la guerrera mágica.- _se acercó a una gran pieza de cristal que emergía del suelo y en cuyo interior aprisionaba a un individuo- _Si esas niñas me fallan, entonces tú serás mi carta del triunfo ¡Jaja jaja!_

En la superficie, Zero gritaba el nombre de Lucy tratando de localizarla. Aún estaba cansado por haber usado toda su magia minutos atrás, pero la culpa que sentía por haber soltado a Lucy y permitir que cayera en la grieta le daba fuerzas para seguir buscando.

Mientras pensaba en una forma para bajar en la grieta y sacar a Lucy, no se percató de que el enemigo lo acechaba. Al acercarse a la orilla sintió la presencia de un aura que le resultaba familiar y a la vez maligna, entonces se hizo a un lado para evitar un hechizo mágico que le había lanzado. Cuando miró a sus alrededores no encontró a nadie, pero sabía que había alguien muy cerca. Zero espero a que el enemigo atacara para que revelara su ubicación, y a los pocos segundos, otro hechizo lo atacó desde arriba y Zero tuvo que utilizar un escudo mágico para protegerse, pero su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba y en cuanto el ataque cesó, Zero casi se desmaya por la falta de energía. Un segundo hechizo que venía de su lado derecho lo hirió. Recargó sus manos en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento, y al levantar la vista, divisó dos siluetas que se acercaban a él.

_-Tienen suerte de que no me encuentre en condiciones para pelear.- _cuando logró distinguir a sus atacantes, se quedó perplejo y completamente confundido- _No es posible, ustedes son..._

* * *

Lucy se sintió un poco desahogada después de llorar y se tranquilizó. Aún tenía su cabeza recargada sobre su brazo cuando se dio cuenta que el ruido de las personas que iban y venía había desaparecido. Se levantó para ver que sucedía, pero el lugar en el que se encontraba ya no era el mismo, ahora estaba sobre el suelo devastado de Céfiro muy cerca del castillo. El cielo estaba oscurecido con nubes negras, y la tierra se despedazaba poco a poco. Una feroz batalla era librada en el aire, los genios Rayearth, Seres y Windom se enfrentaban al genio de Luz, Lopetego. Lucy reconoció la escena, esa era la batalla que habían tenido poco antes de enfrentarse a Debouner, en donde Luz había secuestrado a Latiz y lo usaba para su beneficio.

El despliegue de poder era increíble, pero las guerreras casi no atacaban a Luz por miedo a hacerle daño a Latiz. Durante la pelea, Rayearth defendió a Seres y a Windom, pero al bajar la guardia, Lopetego trató de atacarlo. Entonces un robot blanco apareció para proteger a Rayearth. De inmediato Lucy lo reconoció, se trataba del robot Iron cuyo piloto era Aguila, comandante de la nave NSX. El intento de Iron por salvar a Rayearth dio resultado, pero tuvo que recibir un gran daño para lograrlo.

Después de rescatar a Latiz, Iron quedó completamente inmóvil debido a los daños y Aguila estaba muy débil. En ese momento apareció Debouner decidida a terminar aquella batalla para luego derrotar a las guerreras mágicas.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, y Lucy no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Una voz conocida le habló desde atrás, pero ella no pudo moverse para ver quien le hablaba pues su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por algún tipo de hechizo mágico.

_-Es increíble ¿no crees? La legendaria guerrera mágica, portadora del poder de fuego y quien viste al genio Rayearth, no es más que una chiquilla egoísta que solo se preocupa por su propio bienestar._

_-No, no es cierto...- _repetía Lucy.

_-Vaya, no solo es egoísta, también es hipócrita._

_-Eso es mentira, para mi lo más importante es el bienestar de los demás._

_-¿En serio? Entonces como explicas esto._

El tiempo volvió a avanzar justo cuando Debouner lanzaba un hechizo mágico a Rayearth, quien ágilmente lo esquivó, pero al hacerlo el hechizo chocó contra Iron, reduciéndolo a cenizas junto con Aguila.

_-¡Aguila!- _gritó al ver como el robot era consumido.

_-¿Ahora te das cuenta? Si no hubieras esquivado el ataque, Aguila aún seguiría con vida. Fue tu culpa que muriera._

Lucy comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente, pues sabía que había algo de verdad en las palabras de aquella voz. Su cuerpo se liberó del hechizo inmovilizador, y tan pronto se sintió libre, puso sus manos sobre su rostro para seguir llorando.

Nuevamente su entrono cambió y esta vez quedó envuelta por una gran oscuridad. Lucy no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Su soledad fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Luz, quien ahora llevaba puesto un uniforme idéntico al de Lucy. Luz estaba cabizbaja y ocultaba su rostro bajo unos mechones de cabello.

_-¿Eres tú... Luz?- _preguntó mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

_-Debouner..._- contestó Lucy en voz baja.

_-¿Qué dices¿Luz, te ocurre algo malo?_

_-Voy a vengar la muerte de Lucy- _levantó su rostro y le lanzó una mirada retadora a Lucy- _¡Flecha de Fuego!_

* * *

_Anaís... Marina...- _dijo Zero al reconocer a sus atacantes

Sin duda eran ellas, las mismas chicas a las que Lucy quería rescatar ahora atacaban a Zero.

_-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me atacan¿acaso no me reconocen?_

_-¡Jaja jaja¿Sorprendido verdad?_- dijo Anaís.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ahora podremos probar nuestra nueva magia¿no es así... Anaís?- _interrumpió Marina.

_-Desde luego... Marina._

Aunque eran las mismas, sus voces eran completamente diferentes. Zero estaba seguro de haber escuchado esas voces antes, pero no recordaba con exactitud.

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes¿Qué han hecho con Marina y Anaís?- _dijo Zero al levantarse del suelo.

_-Y yo creí que habías dicho que nosotras éramos quienes no te reconocíamos-_Marina invocó su espada.

_-Nosotras somos las guerreras mágicas.-_ Anaís también invocó su espada.

Zero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para usar su magia, pero lo que tuvo que recurrir a un arma muy especial, extendió sus manos al frente y las separó lentamente, debajo de ellas, un falchion se fue formando. Cuando terminó empuñó el falchion y se preparó para el combate.

_-Bonita arma, espero que sepas manejarla._

Marina y Anaís atacaron al mismo tiempo por lo que Zero apenas tenía tiempo para detener los golpes de ambas contrincantes. Las habilidades de Zero con las armas eran muy buenas y consiguió empujar a Marina a un lado para atacar a Anaís, pero su espada se detuvo justo antes de golpearla.

_-Zero... _– pudo escuchar la voz de Anaís dentro de su cabeza.

_-¿Anaís?_

Al bajar la guardia Anaís uso el huracán verde y lanzó a Zero contra el suelo. El se levantó de inmediato y esquivó un golpe por parte de Marina. Zero trató de atacarla por la espalda, pero nuevamente detuvo su espada al escuchar la voz de Marina en su mente.

_-Zero..._

_-Pero si es... Marina_

Marina volteó y utilizó el dragón de agua contra Zero. La situación se volvía cada vez más difícil para Zero al no poder atacar a sus enemigas. Anaís cruzó su espada con Zero, y él trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

_-¡Ya basta Anaís! Debes detener esta locura. No quiero pelear contra ustedes._

_-¡Si no quieres luchar, entonces muere! – _Marina blandió su espada contra Zero y lo hirió en su brazo izquierdo.

Zero retrocedió un poco mientras analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Sin duda, ganar esa batalla era algo casi imposible.

_-Su fuerza es increíble.-_ pensaba-_Si continuó así me derrotarán en cuestión de minutos, pero... si en verdad son Marina y Anaís contra las que estoy peleando, entonces no puedo hacerles daño. ¿Cómo puedo ganar? Esta parece una batalla perdida._

_-Por fin empiezas a darte cuenta ¿no es así?_- se burló Anaís.

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Mientras nosotras controlemos los cuerpos de las guerreras mágicas no tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencernos.- _secundó Marina.

_-¿A que te refieres con controlar?_

_-Vaya que eres tonto ¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta?_

_-Los inútiles corazones de estas niñas están sellados dentro de su cuerpo, y mientras sigan así, nosotras podemos usar su magia a nuestro antojo._

Las palabras de Anaís y Marina le recordaron la batalla que había ocurrido un día antes, justo cuando las dos guerreras desaparecieron.

_-Si lo que dicen es cierto, eso quiere decir que ustedes son..._

_-Kyra...- _dijo Marina.

_-Y Fania._- dijo Anaís.

* * *

Los ataques de Luz eran devastadores, y Lucy apenas podía detenerlos con su magia, pero al igual que Zero, se rehusaba a atacarla.

_-¡Detente Luz!_- insistía Lucy.

_-¡Calla Debouner! Te haré pagar por la muerte de Lucy._

_-¿De que hablas? Yo soy Lucy._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar su nombre?_

El corazón de Luz había sido invadido por la maldad, impidiéndole ver la realidad. En su lugar, vivía en una pesadilla en donde Lucy había sido asesinada por Debouner, quien en realidad era Lucy.

_-Escúchame Luz. Yo no soy Debouner, soy Lucy. Por favor, tienes que recordar._

_-Es mentira, tu asesinaste a Lucy. ¡Flecha de fuego!_

Esta vez, el hechizo de Luz era demasiado fuerte, y Lucy no pudo detenerlo. Cuando el hechizo la alcanzó hubo una gran explosión. Lucy estaba herida había caído al suelo. Luz se acercó a ella y la tomó por el cuello. Sus manos, llenas de odio y rencor, presionaban fuertemente su cuello.

_-Luz... Por favor..._

* * *

¡Es imposible! Las guerreras mágicas acabaron con ustedes en la última batalla.

_-En parte tienes razón, pero debo decirte que no nos derrotaron por completo.- _dijo Marina sonriendo.

_-¿Tu que dices hermana¿Le decimos la verdad a este insecto antes de eliminarlo?_

_-Mmm... me parece justo._

_-¿La verdad?_- Zero estaba muy confundido.

_-¿Sabes por que nuestro padre nos permitió robar parte de la magia de las guerreras mágicas?- _dijo Marina.

_-Supongo que para hacerse más fuertes..._

_-Si, pero hay algo más que ninguno de ustedes sospechaba._

_-Cuando nos derrotaron, nuestro padre nos pidió que regresáramos la magia a sus dueñas, pero para hacer eso nosotras debíamos entrar en su corazón.-_ dijo Anaís.

_-De ese modo sellamos su esencia desde el interior, lo que nos permitió apoderarnos de sus cuerpos._

_-No creí que pudieran llegar a algo tan bajo solo para ganar una pelea._

_-Admito que este no es mi estilo de lucha.- _semolestó Marina-_Yo prefiero asesinar con mis propias manos, pero al parecer nuestro padre tiene algunos planes para estos cuerpos._

_-Lástima que nunca sabrás en que consisten sus planes por que vas a morir. ¡Huracán Verde!_

_-¡Dragón de Agua!_

Los dos hechizos combinados eran sumamente poderosos, pero debido a que Zero estaba muy débil, no pudo esquivar el ataque. Al impactarse, se levantó una gran cortina de polvo, y Anaís y Marina esperaron a que el polvo se disipara para asegurarse de que Zero estaba muerto.

_-Kyra, Fania. Las necesito en el castillo de inmediato._- las llamó su padre desde el interior del castillo de Céfiro.

_-Pero aún no acabamos con la otra guerrera mágica._

_-Déjenla, más tarde nos ocuparemos de ella._

Marina y Anaís se alejaron del lugar rápidamente para reunirse con su padre lo antes posible.

* * *

El cuerpo de Lucy perdía fuerzas y no resistiría por mucho tiempo. Cuando Luz vio que una lágrima emanaba de los ojos de Lucy aflojó la presión sobre su cuello. El hechizo que habían puesto sobre ella se debilitó momentáneamente, y la malvada Debouner se transformó en la dulce Lucy.

Luz vio horrorizada lo que acaba de hacer y levantó a Lucy entre sus brazos mientras intentaba levantarla.

_-Luz, tienes que venir al castillo de Céfiro inmediatamente.- _escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

_-Esa voz..._

_-Veo que mi hechizo se ha debilitado. Creo que te subestime, pero es un error que no pienso repetir._

Una serie de rayos golpearon a Luz desde varias direcciones hasta dejarla inconsciente. Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue el cuerpo de Luz desvaneciéndose. Después, Lucy sintió su cuerpo extremadamente ligero, y la oscuridad que la rodeaba desapareció. Al siguiente instante, Lucy notó que estaba de regreso en el Bosque Dormido, recostada junto al cuerpo de Zero que yacía inmóvil y con varias heridas en todo el cuerpo.

_-Zero..._- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de quedar inconsciente.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Si creyeron que Kyra y Fania eran dos enemigas terribles, como ven ahora que Lucy tendrá que enfrentar a sus dos mejores amigas?. Esta se pone cada vez más interesante para ustedes y más difícil para la pobre de Lucy.

**Hada: **Menos mal que Zero se alcanzó a salvar. No hubiera soportado perder a una de mis lectoras por que se cortó las venas. T-T

**Abuelitnt: **Muy pronto sabrás que tiene planeado mi malévola mente¡Ja ja ja ja ja! (risa malvada) ¡Ja ja ja! (de tanta risa se cae de la silla)

**Usaqui Kou: **Bueno, lo del problema de subir historias puede ser por dos cosas, una, el servidor está saturado y no te permite entrar a tu usuario, o dos, como verán algunos lectores, la página de usuarios se ha actualizado, algunos cambios aquí otros allá, en fin, talvez por eso no has podido actualizar.

Quiero avisarles a todos que ya estamos muy cerca del final, por lo que en los próximos capítulos aparecerá el villano "jefe", la verdad saldrá a la luz y la batalla final será llevada acabo, pero mientras, solo queda esperar.

Por el momento es todo. Nos leemos luego. Hasta pronto. Saludos a todos los lectores.


	12. El ángel de cristal

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 12 – EL ANGEL DE CRISTAL**

Marina y Anaís habían desaparecido después de la batalla contra Kyra y Fania. Lucy viajó al Bosque Dormido para rescatarlas, pero debido a un temblor entró en lo que parecía otra dimensión. Por su parte Zero tuvo que enfrentarse a Marina y Anaís, quienes eran controladas por las malvadas Kyra y Fania, respectivamente. Lucy estaba perdida y era atormentada por sus sentimientos cuando Luz apareció y comenzó a atacarla, y cuando estuvo apunto de matar a Lucy, desapareció junto con Kyra y Fania, al parecer para dirigirse al castillo de Céfiro, donde su padre las esperaba.

Un delicado rayo de sol que atravesó las oscuras copas de los árboles iluminó el rostro de Lucy, despertándola suavemente. Aún estaba un tanto cansada por la pelea que había tenido contra Luz, pero se levantó sin ningún problema. Junto a ella, Zero yacía en el suelo. Lucy se apresuró para ver el estado de su amigo, estaba malherido e inconsciente. En las cercanías se escuchó el rugido de una criatura y Lucy pensó que debía buscar algún refugio para resguardarse y esperar a que Zero se recuperara. Se agachó y, tomando a Zero del brazo, lo levantó para llevárselo.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que caminar mucho para encontrar una pequeña cueva rodeada por una serie de árboles que formaban un pasillo hasta la entrada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lucy llevó a su amigo al interior de la cueva. Como la luz no iluminaba más allá de la entrada, no se adentraron mucho.

El cielo se oscureció con algunas nubes de lluvia y el aire comenzó a enfriarse, así que Lucy salió a buscar leña y encendió una pequeña fogata con ayuda de su magia para calentar el interior de la cueva. Zero no mostraba señal de mejoría, pero Lucy permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo, pues ahora que sus amigas se habían ido, la idea de quedarse sola la aterraba. El agua comenzó a mojar el suelo, y las fuertes ráfagas de aire amenazaban con apagar la fogata.

_-Me pregunto que le habrá sucedido a Zero.- _pensaba mientras revisaba sus heridas- _No parece que un monstruo lo haya atacado. Si tan solo Anaís estuviera aquí..._

Entre el ruido del aire soplando y el de la lluvia golpeando el suelo, Lucy alcanzó a escuchar el latido de un corazón que provenía del interior de la cueva.

_-¿Un corazón?- _se preguntaba mientras caminaba y se adentraba lentamente en la cueva- _¿Hay alguien ahí?_

No estaba segura de sí aquel sonido era el de un corazón humano o el de una criatura, pero se sentía fuertemente atraída. Antes de seguir avanzando se acordó de Zero, pero creyó que era mejor dejarlo descansar ahí, pues si era un monstruo el que habitaba esa cueva, no podía arriesgarse a llevarlo con ella.

Lucy siguió caminando y cada vez veía menos, por lo que tuvo que acercarse y apoyarse en la pared para poder continuar. Al final de la cueva, Lucy se topó con una pared. Una delgada línea brillante emanaba del muro, como si fuese una puerta. Lucy buscó alguna cerradura, pero al tocar el muro, éste se abrió y una luz muy brillante la cegó. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, Lucy entró a una habitación hecha de cristal. El latido se intensificaba con cada paso que daba. Caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar a un trono, también echo de cristal, y junto a él, había varios pilares de cristal que encerraban los cuerpos de algunas personas. Lucy miró aterrada a los prisioneros, y se asusto aún más al ver que en uno de los pilares se encontraba GuruClef.

_-¡GuruClef!- _gritó mientras golpeaba la superficie del pilar.

Junto a él, en otro pilar estaba Presea, y un poco más al fondo se encontraban Paris, Caldina y Ráfaga.

_-¿Qué es este lugar?_

_-¿Quién ha osado entrar en mis dominios?- _una voz dulce resonó en todo el lugar, pero Lucy no sabía de donde provenía.

_-¿Quién eres?_- dijo al invocar su espada.

De una de las paredes de cristal comenzó a salir una criatura halada. Su apariencia era similar a la de un ángel, llevaba una túnica blanca con un lazo dorado amarrado a la altura de su cintura, portaba una gran lanza de cristal y sus alas tenía plumas grises, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Lucy, fue que su cuerpo y su largo cabello, al igual que todo el lugar, estaban hechos de cristal.

_-Pero que tenemos aquí... - _dijo la criatura mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

_-¿Fuiste tú quien les hizo esto a mis amigos?- _apuntó su espada al ángel amenazadoramente.

_-Entonces lo que dijo Gildern es cierto.- _sonrió.

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Mi nombre es Krista, guardiana de la Prisión de Cristal. Prepárate guerrera mágica, por que esta será tu tumba._

Krista saltó hacia el frente y se impulsó con sus alas, pasó volando junto a Lucy tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de voltear antes de que Krista le diera una patada en su espalda y la lanzara al suelo. Lucy se levantó de inmediato pero no vio a Krista, entonces escuchó su voz detrás de ella.

_-Gildern me dijo que una de las legendarias guerreras mágicas vendría aquí. No sabes cuanto he esperado por este momento._

_-¡Libera a mis amigos!- _volteó rápidamente mientras blandía su espada con fuerza, pero Krista era muy rápida y esquivó el golpe.

_-¿Liberarlos? No me hagas reír. Esta es una magnífica adquisición, no pienso dejarla así de fácil. Si en verdad quieres recuperarlos tendrás que vencerme primero.- _dijo al extender su mano hacia los pilares.

Krista lanzó un rayo blanco contra Lucy, y ella se defendió con su flecha de fuego. La explosión creó una gran nube de humo, impidiendo que Lucy localizara a su enemiga.

_-Tú también serás una excelente adquisición. Tu fuerza me ayudará a mantener este lugar con vida durante muchos años._

_-¡No me vencerás! Voy a liberar a mis amigos, así tenga que sacrificar mi vida para hacerlo._

_-Tu espíritu de lucha es impresionante._

De entre la nube de humo, Krista apareció y voló nuevamente hacia Lucy. Ella intentó detenerla con una flecha de fuego, pero Krista desvió el ataque con su lanza y se agachó frente a Lucy, luego puso su mano sobre el estómago de Lucy y disparó un rayo negro.

Lucy cayó cerca de los pilares de cristal, un poco aturdida por el ataque que acababa de recibir. Cuando se levantó, Krista ya estaba junto a ella apuntando la lanza a su cuello.

_-Vamos, sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que esto. En tus manos está el poder que destruyó al pilar de Céfiro..._

Lucy se molestó al escuchar eso y apartó la lanza con su espada y utilizó su hechizo rayos rojos para apartar a Krista. Esta vez no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue golpeada en su brazo izquierdo.

_-Así esta mucho mejor. Capturar a una guerrera mágica no tendría sentido si no recibiera algunas heridas de su parte.- _dijo burlándose, pues no había señal de una herida en su brazo.

_-¡Ya basta! Libera a mis amigos y demos esto por terminado._

_-Pides demasiado. Ya te dije que no los liberaré. Además, esos pilares no se destruirán a menos que yo esté muerta._

_-¿Que?_

Krista retomó el ataque golpeando a Lucy con su lanza. Lucy solo retrocedía mientras se defendía, y cuando se topó con un muro, quedó completamente vulnerable.

_-¡Aquí termina tu viaje, guerrera mágica!_

Justo antes de que la lanza alcanzara el pecho de Lucy, un hechizo mágico golpeó la lanza y la destruyó.

_-¿Quién hizo esto?- _ambas miraron hacia un lado y descubrieron a un joven de cabello oscuro, que era quien había lanzado el hechizo.

_-¡Zero!- _gritó al reconocerlo.

_-Parece que llegué justo a tiempo._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi victoria?-_ le reprochó Krista.

_-Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a Lucy._

_-¡En ese caso acabaré con ambos!- _Krista se elevó y cruzando sus brazos, comenzó a concentrar su energía.

_-¡Lucy, acércate a mí!-_ le ordenó Zero.

Lucy se colocó junto a Zero, y él invocó su escudo mágico para protegerlos del siguiente ataque de Krista.

_-Escúchame Lucy, cuando esa criatura utilice su hechizo, yo detendré el golpe mientras tú la atacas por sorpresa._

_-Pero aún estas débil..._- dijo preocupada por sus heridas.

_-No te preocupes. Te dije que lucharía por salvar a nuestros amigos, y no pienso perder ante un enemigo como éste._

_-¡Prepárense para morir!- _gritó Krista al extender sus brazos- _¡Luz de la Oscuridad!_

Un gigantesco rayo de color púrpura si impactó desde arriba contra el escudo mágico de Zero, quien debido a sus heridas no iba a resistir mucho tiempo. En ese momento, Lucy cruzó el escudo mágico y saltó hacia Krista. Como Krista estaba concentrada en su hechizo, no tuvo tiempo de evitar el golpe de la espada de Lucy, lo que le causó una herida profunda en su pecho, entonces Krista cayó al suelo al igual que Zero.

_-¿Cómo es posible?_- pensaba Krista mientras llevaba su mano a su herida- _Mi cuerpo no puede ser dañado por ningún tipo de arma. Solo la magia que poseía el pilar de Céfiro podía herirme. A menos que..._

De la herida en el pecho de Krista no salía sangre, en su lugar emanaba un débil rayo de luz blanca. Se levantó con dificultad y miró detenidamente a Lucy.

_-Por favor, ya no quiero hacerte daño. Libera a mis amigos, es todo lo que te pido._

_-Entonces... la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas es cierta.-_ seguía hablando para sí misma.

_-¿La leyenda?_

Krista apuntó su mano hacia los pilares mientras seguía examinando a Lucy, y éstos comenzaron a resquebrajarse poco a poco.

_-Guerrera mágica, exijo que me digas tu nombre._

_-¿Mi nombre? Lucy... me llamo Lucy.- _dijo completamente confundida por el cambio de actitud de Krista.

_-Lucy ¿eh? _

Krista caminó lentamente hacia el trono de cristal. Al parecer la herida le había causado más daño del que aparentaba.

_-Al fin, el poder del pilar de Céfiro ha llegado a su verdadera dueña._

Cada uno de los pilares se iba despedazando hasta que liberaba al individuo que albergaba en su interior. Y con cada prisionero que liberaban, la fuerza de Krista disminuía.

_-Pero esto aún no termina. Si Gildern se apodera del castillo, entonces... ¡Agh!- _la luz que salía de su herida se intensificaba poco a poco.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ Lucy intentó acercarse, pero Kristalevantó su mano indicandole que no debía acercarse.

_-Has demostrado que tienes la fuerza necesaria para vencer cualquier obstáculo. Por ello... tus amigos serán liberados._

_-Pero creí que los pilares solo se destruirían si tu..._

_-Esos pilares están vinculados a mi corazón. Si yo muero, entonces los pilares se derrumban._

Mientras ellas conversaban, Zero se acercó a las personas que eran liberadas de los pilares para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Todos estaban inconscientes, pero en buen estado.

_-No queda mucho tiempo. Debes regresar al castillo y detener a Gildern._

_-¿Pero quien es Gildern?_

_-Ni yo misma lo sé con exactitud. Solo te puedo decir que es un ser con poderes asombrosos._

_-¿Entonces, como sabes que va hacia el castillo?_

_-Piensa¿por que habrían de estar aquí tus amigos?_

_-Para que no hubiera nadie que pudiera protegerlo.- _contestó Lucy al descubrir las intenciones del enemigo.

_-Hace un par de días se presentó ante mí y me dijo que traería a muchos individuos para que yo me alimentara. Poco tiempo después, sus dos hijas me trajeron a todas estas personas._

_-¿Acaso tenías planeado comerte a mis amigos?_

_-No exactamente. Soy una criatura mágica cuyo destino es permanecer eternamente encerrada en esta prisión de cristal. No puedo salir de la prisión ya que hay una barrera mágica que me lo impide, y para alimentarme, encierro a otros seres vivientes en los pilares, los cuales absorben poco a poco su energía vital, y después me la brindan. _

_-Pero ¿si no puedes salir, como es que atrapabas a tu presa?_

_-Las criaturas que habitan el Bosque Dormido son mis fieles vasallos. Ellos capturan a los extranjeros y me los traen ¡Agh! Pero esto se ha terminado para mí._

Solo quedaban en pie tres pilares, por lo que Krista ya casi no podía hablar, y sus fuerzas se desvanecían.

_-El futuro de Céfiro... descansa sobre... tus hombros..._

_-¡Zero! Despierta a GuruClef para que use su magia curativa en Krista._

Krista bajó del trono y se acercó a Lucy, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas empapadas. Krista levantó su dedo y limpió una de sus lágrimas, la miró detenidamente, y luego puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lucy.

_-No debes llorar por la pérdida de una vida que se había perdido hace muchos años._

_-..._

_-Yo desapareceré de este mundo, pero debes... asegurarte que los demás habitantes de Céfiro... continúen viviendo en paz. Esa es la obligación del pilar..._

Cuando el último pilar se derrumbó, el cuerpo de Krista comenzó a brillar intensamente y Lucy la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

_-Recuerda... el pilar siempre... debe... velar por la seguridad de los habitantes... de Céfiro._

Dicho esto, el cuerpo de Krista se desvaneció, pero Lucy aún permanecía en la posición del abrazo. Cuando sintió que Krista se había ido completamente, se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a Zero.

_-¿Cómo están?-_ preguntó más tranquila.

_-Solo están inconscientes. ¿Te encuentras bien?- _le preguntó al ver que una última lágrima brotaba de sus ojos.

Ella afirmó suavemente con la cabeza y luego ayudó a Zero a despertar a sus amigos. Uno a uno fueron levantandose, un poco marados y desconcertados, pero todos se alegraron de ver a Lucy y a Zero a salvo, pero también preguntaron varias veces por Anaís y Marina, y Lucy solo bajaba la mirada mientras que Zero no se atrevía de confesar que ellas eran aliadas del enemigo. Después de contar parte el viaje, Zero se acercó a Paris y le entregó un pequeño frasco.

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ Paris estaba sorprendido de que Zero lo recibiera de ese modo.

_-Es un regalo de Lucy y mío. Es una poción que preparé esta mañana con la lágrima del atardecer.- _Paris casi salta de la emoción al escuchar a Zero.

_-¡Te lo agradezco mucho! Espera a que Anaís se entere. Seguro se pondrá tan contenta como yo._

_-Seguro...-_dijo desviendo la mirada-_ Anaís estará... contenta._

_-¿Dices que era un ángel de cristal quien los atacó?-_ preguntó GuruClef para ponerse al tanto de la situación.

_-Así es. ¿Acaso tu conocías a Krista?_

_-Había escuchado hablar de ella, pero nunca pude sentir su presencia, y creí que solo se trataba de una leyenda._

_-Por cierto ¿dónde está Latiz?- _todos se miraron entre sí cuando Caldina preguntó porél,pero nadie lo había visto desde que estuvieron en el castillo.

_-Quizás él logró escapar del castillo antes de que lo atraparan._- afirmó Ráfaga.

_-Si, pero...- _Lucy fue la primera en preocuparse.

Lucy sacó el medallón que le había regalado Latiz y lo juntó a su pecho, luego cerró sus ojos y deseo que él, Marina y Anaís se encontraran a salvo.

_Anaís, Marina...- _se decía en voz baja- _Prometimos que nunca nos separaríamos, y estoy dispuesta a cumplir esa promesa.- _luego guardó el medallón y una suave brisa de aire que venía del exterior movió su cabello- _Latiz... pronto estaré contigo._

(Fin del Capítulo)

Por fin, después de una agotadora semana de estudios, exámenes y otras cosillas, encontré un espacio para publicar este capítulo. No es muy importante, pero decidí escribirlo para que supieran a donde se habían llevado a GuruClef y compañia, aunque algunas cosillas que dijo Krista si tienen valor.

Tal vez mañana publique el siguiente capítulo, pero eso será si tengo tiempo libre, jejejeje. Mientras, los agradecimientos por los reviews que dejaron del capítulo pasado.

**MaOkO: **Espero verte por aquí más seguido, pero no te apurespreocupes por que yo también voy a estar un poco ausente (sobre todo a la hora de publicar el capítulo 14, o sea, el final)

**HADA:** Después de todo lo que le pasó, Zero fue el héroe esta vez. Ojalá eso te ponga de buen humor. Y respecto a si se van a matar entre todos... mejor dejo que lo leas en los siguientes capítulos.

**ABUELITNT: **Seguramente ya habrás deducido quien es la "carta del triunfo" a la que Gildern se refería, y si no, en el siguiente capítulo lo descubriras. Casi lo olvido! Un falchion es, como decirlo... digamos que es el nombre "técnico" de la gran espada que porta Paris. Decidí llamarlo así para hacer notar la diferencia entre las espadas normales y la de Zero.

**LUNA: **Mmmm... tendremos que hacer algo con Kyra y Fania para que salgan de los cuerpos de Marina y Anaís, no crees? Espero que el próximo capítulo te guste más.

Ya nos encontramos a solo 2 capítulos de terminar la historia, todas sus dudas serán aclaradas en el siguiente capítulo (eso espero). La identidad del enemigo será revelada y la batalla final dará inicio.

Por el momento es todos. Nos leemos después. Saludos a todos los lectores.


	13. El valor de una promesa

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 13 – EL VALOR DE UNA PROMESA**

Krista, el ángel guardián de la Prisión de Cristal, fue, al igual que Nova, un regalo para el pilar de Céfiro mucho antes de la princesa Esmeralda. Después de revelarse contra sus amos, Krista fue encerrada y maldecida en la Prisión de Cristal, en donde tendría que pasar la eternidad sola. Cuando Lucy entró en la prisión encontró a muchas personas encerradas, incluyendo a sus amigos. Naturalmente Krista luchó contra ella para defender su territorio, pero gracias a la ayuda de Zero, Lucy pudo derrotarla, y con ello, sus amigos fueron liberados. Todos estaban allí, pero Anaís, Marina y Latiz aún no aparecían.

Aún estaba lloviendo cuando todos salieron de la Prisión de Cristal, y parecía que el clima empeoraría en cuestión de minutos.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ preguntaba GuruClef al ver elcielo-_¿Por qué habrá cambiado el clima en Céfiro?_

_-¿Es que acaso nunca llueve aquí?_- pregunto Lucy desconcertada.

_-Desde luego que llueve, pero generalmente el cielo solo se cubre con nubes blancas que sueltan una suave lluvia, pero esta vez es diferente.-_ aclaró Paris-_Me recuerda a las tormentas que había cuando Zagato secuestró a mi hermana._

Mientras hablaban, GuruClef se sintió mareado y perdió el equilibrio. Ráfaga y Caldina lo sujetaron para mantenerlo de pie, pero al parecer GuruClef sufría de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si algo lo perturbara bastante.

_-¿Qué sucede GuruClef?- _preguntó Lucy muy angustiada.

_-El castillo… Hay alguien en el castillo…_

_-Gildern…_- dijo Lucy recordando lo que Krista le había dicho.

Cuando GuruClef se recuperó se apresuraron a llevar a las demás personas fuera del Bosque Dormido, pero fue muy extraño que no se toparan con ninguna criatura en su camino de regreso. Una vez afuera, todas las personas se marcharon con dirección a su aldea, mientras Lucy y los demás analizaban la situación.

_-Tenemos que regresar cuanto antes al castillo.- _dijo Lucy- _No sabemos que es lo que trama nuestro enemigo. Además, seguramente tiene a Marina, a Anaís y a Latiz con él._

_-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lucy.-_ intervino Caldina-_Hay que regresar de inmediato._

_-Debemos actuar pronto._- secundó Presea.

_-Yo no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada._- dijo Paris.

_-Y si lo que dijo Krista es cierto,- _decía Zero mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla para pensar-_entonces no podemos permitir que ese individuo permanezca en el castillo. _

_-De acuerdo. Usaré mi magia para transportarnos allá.- _

GuruClef puso dos de sus dedos sobre su frente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, pero nada sucedía.

_-¿Que sucede GuruClef?-_ se atrevió a preguntar Ráfaga.

_-Hay una aura maligna en este bosque y alrededor del castillo que me impide usar mi magia. Tendremos que buscar otro modo viajar._

_-Yo me encargo de eso._

Zero juntó sus dedos y silbó fuertemente y de inmediato, Trin apareció de entre las nubes llevando a Nikona y a Primavera en su espalda. En cuanto aterrizó, todos comenzaron a subir en él, pero Lucy permaneció bajo la lluvia, pues una voz la llamaba.

_-Lucy…_

_-Rayearth…- _murmuró Lucy.

_-La batalla final se aproxima. El enemigo al que enfrentarás no estará solo, así que tendrás que usar la fuerza que hay en tu corazón para no ser derrotada._

_-Entiendo. ¿Pero que hay de Marina y Anaís?_

_-Tus amigas se encuentran en otra dimensión, una que el enemigo ha creado para debilitar sus corazones. Pero temo que esta vez no podrás ayudarlas._

_-No puede ser. Estoy segura de que si lo intento podré sacarlas de esa dimensión._

_-El enemigo conoce a la perfección tus sentimientos por ellas y creó esa dimensión con una barrera mágica que impide que tu voz o tu corazón lleguen a tus amigas. Pero lo más importante en este momento es que llegues al castillo. Si necesitas mi ayudasolo grita mi nombre, no lo olvides._

Lucy apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creer lo que Rayearth le había dicho, se sentía frustrada al saber que no iba poder ayudar a sus amigas, y con unas lágrimas en sus ojos levantó su espada y gritó el nombre de Rayearth. Un rayo salió de la espada y golpeo las nubes. Mientras la armadura de Lucy cambiaba, las nubes se abrían para dejar pasar al genio carmesí. El rayo que salía de la joya en el pecho de Rayearth cubrió a Lucy, acercándola poco a poco.

_-Lucy, veamos quien es más rápido, si Trin o tu genio.- _ella aceptó el desafio de Zero con una sonrisa mientras entraba en Rayearth.

Los competidores se prepararon para avanzar, y cuando un relámpago cruzó el cielo, ambos salieron volando a una gran velocidad. Paris casi se cae de Trin cuando arrancaron, pero Caldina y Ráfaga lo sujetaron del brazo.

_-¡Padre, padre!- _gritó Kyra al entrar en una cámara del castillo.

_-Creí haberles dicho que no quería que me interrumpieran._

_-Ya lo sé, pero mi hermana dice que la guerrera mágica se acerca al castillo, y viene acompañada por otras personas._

_-¿Y cuál es el problema? Se supone que con la magia que tienen ahora no será problema acabar con todos ellos. _

_-Si, tienes razón. Lo siento, no debí molestarte. Pero creí que..._

_-Esta bien hija mía. Ahora vayan y acaben con esos insectos. Y por si las cosas se ponen difíciles, será mejor que lleves a Luz con ustedes._

_-Lo que tu digas padre._

Frente a Gildern, un gran prisma de cristal giraba lentamente. El brillo que despedía el prisma era muy tenue, y se podía sentir un suave calor que venía de su interior.

_-Ahora nada me detendrá.-_ dedecía a sí mismo-_El pilar de Céfiro será destruido y yo me convertiré en el amo y señor de este planeta, y con su poder, el universo caerá rendido a mis pies. ¡Ha ha ha ha ha!_

A lo lejos, ya se podía ver el castillo de Céfiro, y poco a poco la lluvia fue cesando, hasta que se detuvo. Cuando el cielo se despejo, el brillo de la Luna iluminó la tierra.

_-Ya casi llegamos, esperen un poco más amigas.-_pensabaLucy-_Latiz…- _susurró al tomar el medallón entre sus manos.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de llegar, fueron atacados por dos hechizos. El primero, un hechizo de agua, atacó a Lucy, quien se defendió con el escudo en su brazo izquierdo. El segundo era un hechizo de viento que se dirigía rápidamente a Trin, pero GuruClef utilizó el escudo mágico para repeler el ataque.

_-Esa magia es…- _cerca de la entrada del castillo, Lucy divisó a sus dos amigas.

Olvidándose del ataque que acababa de recibir, descendió al suelo y salió del cuerpo de Rayearth. Estaba muy emocionada y feliz de ver nuevamente a Marina y Anaís. En cuanto toco el suelo, su armadura regreso a la normalidad y Rayearth comenzó a desaparecer.

_-Lucy…-_le hablóRayearth mientras se desvanecía-_esta batalla deberás librarla tu sola._

Las últimas palabras de Rayearth desconcertaron a Lucy, pero eso no la detuvo en su carrera para reunirse junto a sus amigas.

_-¡Marina, Anaís, que alegría volver a verlas!- _gritaba muy entusiasmada.

_-¡No te acerques a ellas Lucy!- _le gritó Zero.

GuruClef, Presea y los demás voltearon a ver a Zero, extrañados por su reacción al ver a Marina y Anaís. Entonces Lucy se detuvo y miró a Zero muy confundida.

_-¿Qué pasa Zero?... ¿Por que me detienes?..._

_-Ellas ya no son tus amigas...-_ Zero se quedó cabizbajo yen silencio durante un par de segundos antes de dar la noticia-_...son aliadas de Gildern._

_-¿Qué?_

Antes de que Lucy volteara a donde estaban Marina y Anaís, ellas usaron su magia contra Lucy. El resto del grupo descendió de inmediato para ayudarla, pero cuando trataron de acercarse, una flecha de fuego cruzó frente a ellos. Luz también salió del castillo, pero esta vez lucía diferente, tenía la mirada perdida y una expresión de tristeza.

_-No puede ser, es Luz.-_ le indicó Presea a los demás.

_-Chicas¿Por qué nos atacan? No me digan que se olvidaron de nosotros.- _Marina y Anaís rieron al escuchar a Caldina e invocaron sus espadas.

_-Nos gustaría explicarles lo que pasa, pero en vista de que están apunto de morir…-_ Marina apuntó su espada hacia el grupo.

_-Solo perderíamos el tiempo.- _Anaís rió junto a Marina al decir esto.

Las dos chicas levantaron sus manos y otra vez usaron su magia. GuruClef uso su escudo mágico para proteger a Presea, Paris, Caldina y Ráfaga, mientras que Zero se apresuró a usar su escudo para defender a Lucy.

_-Muy bien...-_ dijo Marina burlándose.

_-Veamos si pueden contra esto.- _Anaís, Marina y Luz se alinearon una al lado de la otra y utilizaron toda su magia.

_-¡Arco Iris Mágico! _

El rayo de colores que se formó por la combinación de la magia de las tres guerreras, destruyó los dos escudos mágicos e hirió a GuruClef y a los demás. Lucy fue la única que salió ilesa del ataque, pues Zero había usado su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla, arriesgando su propia vida.

La batalla se detuvo momentáneamente mientras la nube de polvo que se había levantado por la explosión se disipaba. Lucy levantó a Zero entre sus brazos, pero estaba tan mal herido que había quedado inconsciente al igual que sus demás amigos.

_-Padre tenía razón, esta magia es invencible. Ahora entiendo por que las guerreras mágicas son las únicas que poseen el poder para destruir al pilar de Céfiro.- _dijo Anaís mientras admiraba sus manos.

_-Será mejor regresar con nuestro padre y decirle que ya hemos terminado nuestro trabajo.- _sugirió Marina.

Luz permanecía sin decir una sola palabra, solo actuaba de acuerdo a las necesidades de Kyra y Fania, pero un pequeño brillo en sus ojos surgió cuando vio que Lucy atravesaba la nube de polvo.

_-¡Es imposible!- _gritaron Marina y Anaís.

_-Ya basta.- _dijo Lucy en voz baja y con la mirada en el suelo- _¿Por qué hacen esto?_

_-No se como sobreviviste, pero esta vez te acabaré. ¡Dragón de Agua!_

Lucy no se movió de su lugar y al recibir el ataque directamente cayó al suelo, pero se levantó a pesar de sus heridas.

_-No quiero hacerles daño. Ustedes son mis mejores amigas._

_-¡Cállate!. ¡Huracán Verde!_

Esta vez, Lucy se protegió con sus brazos, pero el hechizo hizo en ella más heridas. Lucy avanzaba lentamente, y Marina y Anaís se sentían aterradas a pesar de que su poder era mayor que el de Lucy. Ella usaban su magia una y otra vez, pero Lucy no hacía caso a sus heridas y continuaba caminando. Cuando estuvo frente a Marina y Anaís, Lucy las abrazó y se soltó a llorar a sus hombros.

_-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?- _pensaba Anaís.

_-¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?- _Marina tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando.

_-Anaís... Marina... ¿Recuerdan su promesa?... ¿La promesa que hicimos desde el día en que nos conocimos?_

Los corazones de Marina y Anaís, que estaban encerrados en otra dimensión, comenzaron a despertar gracias al sacrificio de su amiga, pero tal y como había dicho Rayearth, Lucy no podía liberarlas... al menos, no ella sola.

* * *

Envueltas por la oscuridad, Marina despertaba al igual que Anaís.

_-¿Dónde estamos?- _murmuró Anaís.

_-No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es la batalla contra Kyra y Fania. Después de eso no recuerdo nada. _

Mientras buscaban una salida, gritaban el nombre de Lucy, pero no recibían ninguna respuesta. De entre las sombras, dos figuras aparecieron frente a ellas. Una era la de un joven de cabello castaño y sombrero abultado, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello largo y oscuro.

_-Marina…_

_-¿Ascot, eres tú?- _preguntó Marina dudosa y pensando que sus ojos la engañaban.

_-Anaís…_

_-¡Zero!_

_-Chicas, Lucy necesita de su ayuda._

En ese momento, los gritos de Lucy se podían escuchar a lo lejos, pues Kyra y Fania habían reiniciado su ataque, mientras que Luz solo miraba, inmóvil.

_-¡Lucy!- _gritaron ambas al ver como lastimaban a su amiga.

_-Si quieren volver a ver a Lucy, primero deben salir de aquí._- dijo Zero.

_-Pero ya hemos buscado por todas partes, no hay ninguna salida.-_ reprochó Marina.

_-Entonces deben crear una.- _aclaró Ascot.

_-¿A que te refieres?_- preguntó Marina.

_-Deben destruir el sello que las mantiene en esta dimensión.- _Zero se acercó y colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Anaís sin tocarlo.

_-El sello…_

_-La fuerza de su corazón es la única que puede liberarlas, pero también es la única que puede encerrarlas aquí.- _Ascot también se acercó a Marina e hizo lo mismo.

_-Así es…_- una voz diferente intervino.

_-Usen la fuerza de su corazón.-_ secundó otra voz.

_-¡Son nuestros genios!-_ exclamó Marina al verque losgenios aparecían frente a ellas.

_-Jovencitas del mundo místico, usen la fuerza de su corazón…_- comenzó Seres.

_-En Céfiro la voluntad lo determina todo, si en verdad desean reunirse con su amiga deberán buscar en el fondo de su corazón y romper el sello.- _dijo Windom.

_-El sello que creó esta dimensión y que mantiene su espíritu aquí._

Dicho esto, los genios, Ascot y Zero desaparecieron, pues Anaís y Marina debían encontrar la salida por si solas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lucy luchaba por mantenerse en pie ante los ataques de sus enemigas y, usando su espada, detuvo cada uno de los golpes, pero no se atrevía a atacar.

_-Vamos Lucy, estoy segura de que si usas todo tu poder puedes derrotarnos.-_ insistía Marina, pero Lucy no iba a levantar su espada en contra de sus seres queridos.

_-Ya les dije que no luchare contra ustedes._

_-¿Y que piensas hacer?_- se burló Anaís-_¿Vas a defenderte hasta morir?_

_-Si es necesario lo haré._

_-Que conmovedor.- _dijo Anaísantes de empujar a Lucy haciendo que cayera al suelo y que soltara su espada- _Pero creo que ha llegado tu fin.-_apuntó su espada contra el pecho de Lucy.

* * *

En la otra dimensión, Marina y Anaís se concentraban cerrando sus ojos, buscando aquel sello que les impedía ver a su amiga.

_-Puedo sentir algo extraño en mi cuerpo._- susurró Marina.

_-Yo también lo siento._- susurró Anaís de igual modo.

De pronto, varios recuerdos de sus viajes pasados entraron a sus mentes, recuerdo iguales que podían apreciar claramente.

_-Recuerdo aquel día.- _dijo Marina al verse así misma en la torre de Tokio acompañada de sus compañeras de la escuela.

_-El día en que nos conocimos.-_Anaís se veía así misma entregándole unas monedas a Lucy.

_-Cuando llegamos a Céfiro, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en regresar a Tokio, en el torneo de esgrima y… en mi misma. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ustedes el que yo las acompañara._

_-Yo tampoco estaba segura de si debía emprender aquel viaje con ustedes, pero creo que fue el miedo a quedarme sola lo que me impulso a acompañarlas._

_-Pero siempre hubo alguien…_

_-Que nos mantuvo unidas hasta el final._

Vieron varios recuerdos en donde aparecía Lucy, siempre sonriendo o luchando contra algún enemigo para protegerlas.

_-Lucy siempre arriesgó su vida desinteresadamente y nos levantaba el ánimo cuando lo necesitábamos._

_-Ella fue la primera en forjar nuestra amistad, y a pesar de nuestras diferencias siempre nos mantuvo unidas._

La siguiente imagen era la de la batalla contra Zagato y la princesa Esmeralda.

_-Lucy siempre trato de hacer las cosas bien y luchaba por hacer feliz a cada persona que conocía._

_Incluso cuando nos enfrentamos a Zagato, ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas para liberar a la princesa Esmeralda, sin saber cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones._

_-Y después, GuruClef nos reveló la verdad sobre nuestra presencia en Céfiro, y la princesa Esmeralda nos pidió que la reuniéramos con Zagato._

_-Tuvimos que usar toda nuestra voluntad para cumplir el deseo de la princesa, y después de eso, cuando volvimos por segunda vez a Céfiro, Lucy nos motivo para luchar unavez más_

Poco a poco, varios recuerdos de su segunda aventura pasaron por su cabeza, pero en todos siempre estaba Lucy.

_-Fue nuestra amistad lo que siempre nos ayudó a ganar cada una de las batallas._

_-Sin importar cuanto daño recibiera, Lucy siempre nos contagiaba su espíritu para que no nos rindiéramos. _

Por último, los recuerdos de Marina y Anaís eran diferentes, Marina pensaba en el sacrificio Ascot, y Anaís pensaba en la enfermedad de Paris.

_-Ascot se sacrificó para salvarme, y lo hizo por que me amaba. Yo no podía quererlo como el deseaba, pero aún así él decidió protegerme._

_-Cuando Paris me dijo de su enfermedad, me sentí muy triste y preocupada. Su vida estaba en peligro y la cura era casi imposible de conseguir._

_-Este sentimiento de desprecio así mi misma..._

_-... Por no poder hacer algo..._

_-... Me alejo de mis amigas..._

_-...Y selló mi corazón..._

* * *

Justo antes de que la espada de Anaís penetrara el pecho de Lucy, su cuerpo de inmovilizó al igual que el de Marina.

_-¿Otra vez?-_ gritó Marina muy molesta.

_-El sello se esta…rompiendo.- _dedujo Anaís.

Lucy observó como Marina y Anaís se tiraban al suelo aturdidas por un fuerte dolo en su pecho. Trató de acercarse, pero se detuvo al ver que una estela oscura salía de los cuerpos de sus amigas. Las estelas tomaron la forma de Kyra y Fania, que abandonaban los cuerpos de Marina y Anaís ya que el sello se había roto.

_-Malditas guerreras mágicas. ¡Esto no se quedará así!_- después de abandonar sus cuerpos, Kyra y Fania estaban muy débiles, pero su ira les dio fuerzas para levantarse.

_-No permitiremos que nos humillen de este modo._

Ambas apuntaron sus manos hacia Marina y Anaís, pero otro hechizo mágico las detuvo. Se trataba de una flecha de fuego, pero no era la magia de Lucy, era la de Luz. Este hechizo era tan fuerte que eliminó a Kyra y a Fania sin dejar rastro de ellas.

Lucy miró asombrada el poder de Luz, y al darse cuenta de que habían vencido al enemigo corrió para estar junto a sus amigas. Luz seguía sin decir nada, su rostro ensombrecido se volteó hacia la puerta del castillo justo cuando alguien salía de ahí. Desde el exterior se podían escuchar los aplausosde individuo que salía del castillo

_-¡Bravo, bravo, guerreras mágicas! Debo admitir que son dignas de llevar ese título._

_-¿Quien eres?- _preguntó Lucy enfafada.

Cuando el individuo salió completamente y alcanzó la luz de la Luna, la sombra se disipó y su identidadquedó al descubierto.

_-Me sorprende que hayan podido romper el sello y eliminar a mis hijas. Pero debo decirles que ya es muy tarde, el poder del pilar pronto me pertenecerá, y ni siquiera las legendarias guerreras mágicas podrán detenerme. Este mundo se sumergirá en la oscuridad y después el universo entero conocerá mi nombre._

Después comenzó a reírse siniestramente mientras la Luna se ocultaba tras varias nubes de color negro que amenazaban con desatar una tormenta. El corazón de Lucy también se ensombrecio al reconocer a su enemigo. Una armadura negra y una gran capa blanca, el cabello corto y oscuro como la noche. Las sombras cubrieron a Lucy mientras ella susurraba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas,el nombre de su enemigo.

_-Latiz..._

(Fin del Capítulo)

¿Quien iba a pensar que Latiz estaba detrás de todo esto? Seguramente ya había quien lo sabía desde mucho antes, pero les aseguro que el final les va a gustar (al menos eso espero) por que no es tan predecible. Solo me queda agradecer los reviews del capítulo 12 de **Hada, Luna **y **Abuelitnt**, ojalá y el siguiente capítulo no las deje insatisfechas.

Por el momento es todo. Hasta luego. Un saludo a todos los lectores.


	14. El pilar de Céfiro

Antes de empezar con el capítulo quiero agradecer a **Hada, Abuelitnt, Usaqui kou, luna, kuu, MaOkO, Susy y Lucychan** por haber mandado sus reviews aunque fuera solo una vez. Gracias a estas personas pude terminar el fic por que sabía que les estaba gustando. ¡Que vivan las Guerreras Mágicas!

Y ahora, sin más rodeos, les presento el último capítulo de este fanfic:

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 14 – EL PILAR DE CEFIRO**

El cielo nocturno se cubrió de nubes oscuras, y la luz de la Luna difícilmente cruzaba entre ellas. Los relámpagos y las fuertes corrientes de viento anunciaban que una tormenta se acercaba.

_-Latiz… tú…_

Las lágrimas de la pelirroja fueron las primeras en mojar el suelo antes de que una suave lluvia cayera del cielo. Ni los relámpagos ni la oscuridad de la noche la asustaron tanto como al ver a la persona que más quería, ahora convertido en su enemigo.

_-Me siento tan bien.- _dijo Latiz mientras abandonaba la entrada del castillo y se dirigía a donde estaban Lucy, Marina y Anaís- _El poder del pilar es asombroso, y eso que solo tengo una parte de él._

_-¿Por qué haces esto¿Tu no eres así Latiz?_- preguntó Lucy sollozando.

_-¿Latiz?… No, mi nombre es Gildern._

Lucy lo miró desconcertada y abrazó a Marina y Anaís para protegerlas de cualquier cosa. Latiz desenfundó su espada mientras se aproximaba a ellas.

_-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú eres Latiz ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?_

_-Ya te dije que ese no es mi nombre._

A unos pocos metros de ahí, Presea, que acababa de despertar, corrió a ayudar a GuruClef y a Paris mientras Ráfaga ayudaba a Caldina, pero Zero no aparecía por ningún lado. Todos, al igual que Lucy, se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Latiz amenazaba con atacar a las chicas. El poder de Latiz sobrepasaba al de cualquiera de ellos, incluso a GuruClef le resultaría difícil enfrentarse a él.

_-Con la fuerza de este sujeto, unida a la del pilar, no habrá oponente que me iguale, ni siquiera el mismo pilar es rival para mí._

_-¿El pilar…?-_ pensó.

_-Estoy muy ansioso por obtener el poder completo del pilar, por esa razón-_ levantó su espada contra Lucy- _¡morirás!_

Lucy casi no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y pelear, cerró los ojos pensando que ese era el fin, pero no sintió que la espada de Latiz la golpeara y cuando miró de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que Luz había detenido el ataque usando sus dos espadas brillantes.

_-Luz…- _murmuró Lucy.

_-Esto es algo inesperado, nunca pensé que mi hechizo sería tan poco efectivo sobre ti._- dijo Latizmientras forcejeaba con Luz

_-Mi corazón está con Lucy, así que no podrás controlarme mientras ella aún conserve su voluntad._- dijo Luz al tiempo que lo hacia retroceder.

Latiz dio un gran salto hacia atrás y luego apuntó su espada hacia Luz.

_-Quería evitarte una muerte dolorosa, pero no me dejas otra opción. ¡Morirás junto con el resto de tus patéticos amigos!. ¡Centella Luminosa!_

El hechizo de Latiz avanzó rápidamente, y un segundo antes de golpearlas, un escudo mágico las protegió. Zero había aparecido frente a ellas justo a tiempo para defenderlas con su magia, y luego apareció su espada para luchar.

_-Parece que hay más insectos para aplastar. Esto será interesante._

Luz y Zero atacaron a Latiz por ambos lados, pero su agilidad los superaba bastante. Cada vez que Zero iba a golpearlo, Latiz lo rechazaba e inmediatamente después atacaba a Luz.

_-Será mejor que se rindan de una vez. Les prometo que los mataré rápido y sin dolor._

_-No me hagas reír._- sonrió Zero.

_-¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Lucy!- _exclamó Luz.

En un descuido Latiz bajo la guardia confiándose de su habilidad y Zero se apresuró a quitarle su espada con un golpe, entonces Luz se dispuso a acabar con él.

_-¡Deténganse!_- gritó Lucy con todas sus fuerzas- _No quiero que lastimen a Latiz._

Zero y Luz voltearon a ver a Lucy, y en ese momento, Latiz invocó el poder de los rayos para lanzarlos por los aires. Lucy estaba aterrada y no sabía que hacer en ese momento, tenía que defender a sus amigos, pero no podía herir al hombre que amaba.

_-Por favor Latiz, detente…_

_-¡Lucy, el ya no es Latiz!. ¡Tienes que detenerlo!- _le ordenó Luz.

_-¡Cuidado Lucy!- _gritó Zero al ver que Latiz se disponía a atacarla.

_-¡Centella Luminosa!_

_-¡Lucy!_

Por segunda ocasión, Lucy fue salvada por el escudo mágico de Zero. El ruido de las explosiones despertó a Marina y Anaís, quienes se sorprendieron al ver que Latiz esta peleando contra Luz y Zero.

_-Lucy ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- _preguntó Marina desconcertada.

_-¿Por qué Latiz esta luchando?_- secundó Anaís.

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió el rostro de Lucy mientras permanecía inmóvil y con el rostro ensombrecido.

_-Lucy…_

_-Lucy, háblanos. - _Anaís y Marina estaban muy confundidas por todo lo que estaba pasando.

_-Estoy empezando a cansarme de este juego._- dijo Latiz molesto.

En un movimiento rápido, Latiz sujetó a Zero de su camisa y lo lanzó contra Luz. Cuando ella bajo la guardia para sujetar a Zero, Latiz volvió a usar su centella luminosa contra ambos. La explosión levantó una gran nube de polvo, y cuando ésta se disipó, Marina y Anaís vieron que Zero y Luz estaban inconscientes y heridos.

_-¡Latiz!. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? - _le reprochó Marina.

_-Veo que han despertado._- dijo Latiz mientras avanzaba hacia ellas.

_-¿Por qué haces esto?_- Marina y Anaís cubrieron a Lucy, pues ella aún seguía sin reaccionar.

_-No entiendo como es que dos seres tan débiles como ustedes pudieron romper el sello que mis hijas pusieron en sus corazones._

_-Eres un tonto si crees que puedes derrotarnos tan fácil._

_-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué?-_ repetía Lucy en voz baja, pero todos alcanzaron a escucharla.

_-¡Jaja jaja!-_ comenzó a reírse y detuvo su paso- _Detesto ser tan bondadoso, no es una de mis mejores cualidades pero esta bien, si quieres escuchar la verdad, te la diré._

Latiz guardó su espada mientras Lucy se abría paso entre Marina y Anaís para estar frente a él. Latiz bajo la mirada y permaneció inmóvil, de pronto una densa y oscura niebla comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, y esa misma niebla se fue juntando hasta que la figura de un hombre apareció, tenía el cabello largo y completamente negro, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y lo tenía sujetó por una coleta. Al igual que Latiz, era bastante alto y delgado, lo único que no se podía apreciar bien era su rostro, pues parte de la niebla aún no se disipaba y les impedía a las chicas verlo bien.

_-Mi nombre es Gildern.- _dijo con voz grave e imponente- _Y estoy aquí para apoderarme del pilar de Céfiro._

_-Eso es absurdo, el pilar ya no existe.- _afirmó Marina.

_-Es cierto, ese poder le pertenece ahora a los habitantes de Céfiro._- secundó Anaís.

_-Por lo que veo no conocen la leyenda completa de las guerreras mágicas...- _Gildern sonrió al decir esto.

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-"El pilar de Céfiro, guardián y protector de este mundo, deberá velar por el bienestar y la seguridad de su pueblo. Si en algún momento, el pilar se corrompiera violando alguna de las reglas, tres personas del Mundo Místico serán invocadas para convertirse en las guerreras mágicas. Su misión será la de purificar al pilar y tomar posesión de ese poder para poder proteger a Céfiro" Esa es la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas._

_-Entonces nosotras…_

_-Así es, ustedes fueron traídas para destruir al pilar, y una vez que hicieron eso, una de ustedes recibió parte del poder del pilar de Céfiro para que pudieran regresar a terminar su tarea._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que Lucy fue escogida para convertirse en el pilar desde el momento en el que la princesa Esmeralda murió?- _preguntó Anaís sorprendida.

_-Entonces seguramente fue Lucy quien nos trajo devuelta a Céfiro durante la invasión, y también esta vez.- _concluyó Marina.

_-No puede ser. Creía que la segunda vez regresamos por el deseo de nuestros corazones, y que esta vez regresamos por que habíamos sido invocadas.- _dijo Lucy.

_-Te equivocas.-_ interrumpió Gildern-_Como aún no sabías que poseías tales poderes, tus amigas fueron la llave que liberaron ese poder junto con el deseo de tu corazón por volver, y en esta ocasión, fui yo quien te insito a usarlo._

_-Si, ahora entiendo por que tu voz me resultaba tan familiar. Fuiste tu quien nos llamó en la Torre de Tokio ¿no es cierto?-_ dijo Marina.

_-¿Pero si el sistema del pilar fue anulado como es que Lucy aún posee el poder para traernos de regreso a Céfiro?- _preguntó Anaís.

_-Quizá el sistema del pila ya no exista, pero su poder no desapareció, simplemente se dividió en dos.- _rió entre dientes-_ Una parte de ese poder se quedó con la guerrera mágica, mientras la otra se guardó en el castillo, para que de ese modo, los deseos de los corazones de cada persona en Céfiro se volvieran realidad sin que fuera necesaria la presencia de un pilar._ _Mi plan era tenerlas juntas para poder destruir al pilar y así obtener todo poder._

_-¿Todo su poder?_

_-Gracias a que mis hijas se encargaron de vaciar el castillo, yo pude entrar y robar el poder que se mantenía guardado en el castillo. Lo único que me hacía falta era destruir el pilar, y de ese modo tendrían el poder absoluto._

_-¿Y se puede saber como es que planeabas hacer eso?- _dijo Marina confiada.

_-Si quería destruir al pilar, necesitaría a las guerreras mágicas, pues son ellas las únicas que pueden cumplir con esa misión. Por esa razón cree a Kyra y Fania. Mis queridas hijas se encargarían de aumentar sus poderes para que luego se enfrentaran al pilar._

_-¿Intentabas utilizarnos como tus armas en contra de Lucy?- _se molestó Anaís.

_-Así es. Después de su llegada utilicé un hechizo para separar el lado oscuro de la guerrera mágica que es el pilar, y de es modo, ya tenía a mis tres guerreras mágicas, Kyra controlando el poder del agua, Fania controlando el poder del aire y Luz, que posee el poder de fuego y una pequeña parte del poder del pilar._

_-Ahora entiendo… _- pensó Lucy - _"Al final de tu camino, tu destino ya no será el de una guerrera mágica" Por fin entiendo las palabras de Rayearth._

_-Mi plan era perfecto. Mis guerreras mágicas se enfrentarían al pilar y la derrotarían sin problema gracias a que sus sentimientos de amistad y amor por ellas le impedirían al pilar luchar con toda su fuerza Y esta es la mejor parte, ya que una vez que el pilar fuese destruido, Luz también desaparecería, y las otras dos guerreras mágicas quedarían destrozadas al saber que ellas habían asesinado a su amiga, lo que impediría que una de ustedes se convirtiera en un nuevo pilar, y es ahí donde yo entraría._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?- _Marina también se había molestado.

_-Pensé que sería fácil controlar esas emociones, pero me equivoque. La prueba esta en que Luz rompió el hechizo de control mental que había puesto sobre ella, y ustedes dos lograron destruir los sellos que mis hijas utilizaron en sus corazones._

_-Pues al parecer tu plan ha fracasado. _- se burló Marina.

_-¡Jaja jaja! Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder, así que diseñe un plan alternativo con la ayuda de este sujeto, al que ustedes llaman Latiz._

_-¿Un plan alternativo?_- preguntó Anaís.

_-Descubrí que Latiz y el pilar tenían una relación muy estrecha, por lo que decidí entrar en su cuerpo y usarlo como mi arma de último recurso. Si mis hijas fallaban en su misión, Latiz me serviría para derrotar al pilar, lo único que debe hacer ella antes de pelear es preguntarse si esta dispuesta a sacrificar al hombre que ama para salvar a Céfiro._

_-¡Eres un canalla! _

_-Tal vez, pero si me disculpan, tengo que realizar una ejecución._

Dicho esto, el cuerpo de Gildern volvió a convertirse en niebla y entró en Latiz, quien volvió a desenfundar su espada y se preparó para la batalla final. Marina y Anaís hicieron lo mismo, pero Lucy solo retrocedió, incapaz de hacerle frente.

_-Primero acabaré con ustedes. Después me encargaré del pilar._

_-No dejaremos que lastimes a Lucy._

_-Ella es muy importante para nosotras, si algo le sucediera nunca nos lo perdonaríamos._

_-En ese caso… ¡Centella Luminosa!_

_-¡Dragón de Agua!_

_-¡Huracán Verde!_

El choque de la magia liberó una gran explosión que le hizo perder el equilibrio a Marina y a Anaís. Latiz aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar a la indefensa Lucy, levantó su espada y la blandió con todas sus fuerzas.

_-¡Lucy!- _Marina y Anaís gritaron aterradas al ver a su amiga en peligro.

Pero justo antes de tocarla, la espada detuvo su camino, pues los brazos de Latiz no respondían a las ordenes de Gildern.

_-¿Qué sucede?. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?- _pensaba mientras luchaba por continuar con su ataque.

De pronto, el medallón de Lucy comenzó a brillar intensamente, y cubrió a Latiz y a las guerreras con una deslumbrante luz blanca.

_-Anaís…_- se escuchaba la voz de un joven.

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_ se preguntaba Anaís al ver que a su alrededor solo había un paisaje blanco.

_-Anaís…-_ repetía la voz.

_-¿Eres tú Zero?-_ dijo al reconocer la voz.

_-Anaís…_- Zero apareció justo en frente de ella como una imagen translucida.- _Debes ayudar a Lucy._

_-¿Pero como? No puedo lastimar a Latiz. _

_-Usa tu magia para detener al enemigo, lo demás dependerá de ella. Te brindaré el poco poder que me queda para que también lo utilices, de ese modo podrás proteger a Lucy y a Paris._

Una ráfaga de aire rodeo a Anaís, y ella se sintió aliviada cuando el viento recorrió su cuerpo.

_-¡Lucy!. ¡Anaís!- _gritaba Marina mientras recorría aquel lugar tan extraño.

_-Marina…_- escuchó una voz que venía detrás de ella.

_-¿Ascot?_

_-Marina…_

_-Debo estar soñando.-_ dijo incrédula al ver a su querido amigo frente a ella.

_-Marina, debes ayudar a Lucy._

_-Eso quiero, pero no puedo herir al hombre que ella ama._

_-Usa tu magia para detener al enemigo, lo demás dependerá de ella. Permíteme entrar en tu corazón y te daré la fuerza que necesitas para eso._

Marina afirmó con la cabeza y Ascot se convirtió en una pequeña chispa de luz que avanzó y se poso entre las manos de Marina. Podía sentir un gran calor que provenía de aquella chispa, y juntándola contra su pecho, la chispa entró suavemente en su corazón.

Por su parte, Lucy no se había movido, contemplaba la figura de Latiz frente a ella y sus miradas se habían entrelazado.

_-Lucy…_

_-…_

_-Quiero pedirte un favor.- _Lucy no dijo nada, pues sabía exactamente que era lo que iba a pedirle- _No cometas el mismo error que mi hermano Zagato. Si tú mueres, Céfiro será consumido por la maldad. No dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio. Ya sabes que debes hacer._

_-No…- _decía mientras agitaba su cabeza negando- _No puedo herirte._

_-Solo el poder del pilar puede salvarme ahora, debes empuñar tu espada y liberar a mi espíritu._

_-¡Latiz, espera…!_

Aquella visión llegaba a su fin, y las chicas regresaron al lugar donde habían estado luchando contra Latiz. Se levantaron y se colocaron una junto a la otra. Cuando Gildern retomó el control sobre Latiz, empuño su espada y atacó con su centella luminosa.

_-¡Viento de defensa!- _gritó Anaís para rechazar el ataque.

Marina y Anaís extendieron sus brazos hacia Latiz. Una corriente de agua comenzó a fluir de las manos de Marina y una ráfaga de aire surgió de las manos de Anaís para envolver a Latiz e inmovilizarlo por completo.

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ dijo Gildern mientras forcejeaba para liberarse.

_-Lucy…-_ dijeron ambas chicas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lucy tomó su espada y se quedó quieta mientras recordaba todos los momentos que había vivido con Latiz, desde que se conocieron hasta que le dio su primer beso. Su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas y sus manos le temblaban. Una fuerte sensación de dolor y tristeza llenaron su corazón.

_-Querido Latiz_- dijo en voz baja.

Latiz aún intentaba liberarse de la magia de Marina y Anaís, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, pues mientras más forcejeaba más fuerte era sujetado.

_-¡Niñas entrometidas!. ¡Libérenme para que pueda destruir al pilar! Si no lo hacen haré que se arrepientan._

_-Lo siento Latiz…- _murmuró Marina.

_-Discúlpanos Latiz…- _dijo Anaís en voz baja.

_-Latiz…- _Lucy apenas podía contener su tristeza.

Las suaves palabras de Lucy, cargadas del sentimiento de amor que sentía por él, fueron arrastradas por el viento hasta llegar al corazón de Latiz. Su mirada cambió repentinamente, y al mirar a Lucy, ella pudo sentir que Latiz le hablaba, no con palabras sino con el pensamiento.

_-Lucy, debes entender que esto tiene que ser así._

_-Pero Latiz, si uso mi espada entonces tu…_- se soltó a llorar amargamente.

_-No importa lo que pase, te perdono._

Cuando Marina y Anaís vieron a Lucy llorar de esa manera, descuidaron su magia y Latiz aprovechó la oportunidad para liberarse con su centella luminosa. La centella destruyó la magia que lo mantenía preso y alcanzó a golpear a Marina y Anaís.

_-¡Anaís!. ¡Marina!-_ les gritó Lucy, pero ellas habían quedado inconscientes.

_-Que ingenuas, les ofrecí la oportunidad de una muerte rápida, pero creo que ahora tendré que hacerlas sufrir lenta y dolorosamente._

_-No te atrevas_.- dijo Lucy al ponerse frente a él.

_-Así que has decidido luchar… Esta bien, veamos hasta donde puedes resistir. ¡Centella Luminosa!_

Latiz blandió su espada con toda su fuerza lanzando un rayo blanco contra Lucy. Con el corazón destrozado, Lucy levantó su espada y resistió la centella durante varios segundos hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de Latiz dentro de ella.

_-¡Ahora Lucy!_

Lucy cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, su espada se cubrió de una llama blanca revelando el poder del pilar que habitaba en su cuerpo. Lucy destruyó la centella y, blandiendo su espada, lanzó una flecha de fuego, la cual se impactó contra Latiz.

_-¡No es posible!... ¡Malditas Guerreras... Mágicas¡Nooo…!- _gritó Gildern mientras era consumido por la flecha de fuego.

Las nubes comenzaron a dejar caer una fuerte lluvia, producto de la inestabilidad en el corazón del pilar. El agua despertó poco a poco a Marina y Anaís, luego a Zero y a Luz, y finalmente a los demás. Nadie sabía que había ocurrido, se acercaron entre ellos para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Las heridas que tenían fueron curadas por la magia de Anaís y GuruClef.

_-Marina, Anaís, que bueno es saber que ya no están del lado del enemigo._- sonrió Presea.

_-Lamentamos mucho haberles hecho daño._- se disculpó Marina avergonzada por lo sucedido.

_-No se que hubiera pasado si alguno de ustedes…- _Anaís estaba apunto de llorar.

_-No te preocupes Anaís, no eran ustedes quienes nos atacaban._- Paris se acercó y recargó su mano sobre el hombro de Anaís.

_-Paris._- a pesar de la lluvia, se podía ver que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

_-Anaís ¿por qué tu cara se puso roja?-_ preguntó Parisinocentemente.

_-No es nada.-_ sonrió para ocultar su nerviosismo.

_-Díganme chicas ¿encontraron a Latiz?_- interrumpió Ráfaga.

_-Ahora que lo mencionas Lucy tampoco está aquí.- _dijo Caldina.

Marina y Anaís buscaron con la mirada en los alrededores, y sentada debajo de un árbol encontraron a Lucy. Ella aún estaba seca gracias a la protección del árbol, su cabello ocultaba parte de su rostro pero se podía ver que de vez en cuando algunas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. En su regazo abrazaba el cuerpo de Latiz que yacía sin vida, no tenía herida alguna, pero su corazón había dejado de latir. Al ver el estado de su amiga Marina intentó acercarse, pero una mano sujeto la suya.

_-GuruClef…_- dijo Marina al ver que era él quien la había detenido.

El la miró a los ojos y con un sutil gesto le indicó que debían dejarlos solos. Marina volvió a mirar a Lucy, pero esta vez Luz estaba junto a ella. Al ser parte de Lucy, Luz también sentía la pérdida de Latiz.

_-Lucy, yo…_- trató de reconfortarla, pero debido a que ella también se sentía triste no encontraba las palabras necesarias para hacerlo.

_-El destino.-_ le dijo, pero Luz se quedó callada al no entender a que se refería- _Este es mi destino como pilar de Céfiro.-_ continuó con voz melancólica- _¿Acaso nunca podré enamorarme?- _Luz se hincó junto a Lucy y tomó sus manos.

_-Lucy ¿Estas dispuesta a sacrificar una parte de tu corazón para que el suyo vuelva a latir?_

_-¿Su corazón?_- preguntó mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

_-¿Crees que la fuerza y el deseo de tu corazón pueda devolverle la vida?_

Lucy miró detenidamente el rostro de Latiz y luego acarició su cabello negro.

_-Lucy, tu me enseñaste que lo más importante en la vida son tus seres queridos. Cuando nos conocimos yo no sabía eso, pero gracias a tu amor y ternura pude darme cuenta de mi error. Es por eso que ahora quiero recompensarte.-_ volvió a tomar sus manos y las puso sobre el pecho de Latiz- _Te dije que quería estar contigo como una persona diferente, quería jugar y divertirme a tu lado, y ahora, podré hacerlo._

El ambiente a su alrededor comenzó a llenarse de un aire cálido mientras el cuerpo de Luz se desvanecía lentamente.

_-¡Luz!. ¿Qué te sucede?_- preguntó preocupada.

_-Tu mayor deseo siempre ha sido el de estar junto a tus seres queridos- _miró a Latiz y luego a Marina y Anaís- _Lo sé por que yo soy parte de ti. No importa si va contra las reglas que el pilar se enamoré, yo me aseguraré de que nada ni nadie te separe del hombre al que amas._- su cuerpo ya casi no era visible y su voz se hacía débil.

_-¡Luz!_

_-No llores Lucy, esto no es una despedida, es una bienvenida._

Cuando Luz desapareció completamente, Lucy pudo sentir que Latiz comenzaba a moverse. Todos los demás observaban asombrados lo que acababa de suceder, y Marina y Anaís se sintieron desahogadas al ver que Latiz se encontraba bien. Cansado por la batalla, Latiz apenas pudo ponerse de pie.

El cielo comenzó despejarse y a pintarse de azul, pues faltaba poco para que saliera el sol. La lluvia cesó y el brillo del agua sobre las plantas fue creciendo.

Lucy no pudo contener su emoción y abrazó a Latiz mientras volvía a llorar, pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran de alegría. Latiz respondió el abrazo y ambos permanecieron así.

_-¿No es hermoso?_- dijo Caldina mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

_-Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien._- Ráfaga se acercó y rodeó el cuello de Caldina con su brazo.

_-Anaís…- _le dijo Paris al tomarla de la mano- _Quiero que sepas…- _sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Anaís colocó dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de Paris.

_-Ya lo sé.- _se recargó de espaldas en el pecho de Paris, y él apoyó su rostro sobre el cabello de Anaís.

_-GuruClef. Hay algo que quiero decirte.- _dijo Marina al pararse junto a él.

_-¿De que se trata Marina?_

_-He estado pensando mucho en mis sentimientos. Y por fin he tomado una decisión._

_-Me alegro.- _dijo GuruClef con la misma seriedad de siempre.

_-Después de que Ascot entrara en mi corazón me di cuenta de que no puedo obligarte a que me quieras como yo deseo. Se que tu corazón le pertenece a la gente Céfiro, pero si algún día cambias de parecer, estaré esperando._- le sonrió tiernamente.

_-Gracias Marina.- _también sonrió.

_-Que bueno es ver que todos están felices ¿no es así Nikona?-_ sonrió Zero.

_-Pupu pu pupu pu-_ decía alegremente mientras saltaba sobre el hombro de Zero.

_-¿Qué crees que haces bola de algodón? Puedes lastimar a Zero.- _le dijo Primavera mientras permanecía sentada en el otro hombro de Zero.

_-Ustedes dos pelean tanto que podrían hacer una bonita pareja.-_ Zero comenzó a reír.

_-¿Yo con esa bola de algodón?-_ reprochó.

_-Pupu pu pu pu- _saltó sobre Primavera, y tirándola del hombro de Zero, se sentó sobre ella.

_-¡Ya quítate!. ¿Qué no me oyes?_- discutía con Nikona mientras Zero solo se reía.

Lucy aún abrazaba a Latiz cuando Presea se acercó a ellos.

_-Lucy, quiero disculparme contigo._- al escucharla, Lucy soltó a Latiz y se apartó junto a Presea.- _No debí haber tomado el lugar de mi hermana. Fue un terrible error…_

_-No, soy yo la que debería disculparme._

_-Pero Lucy…_

_-Admito que me sorprendí al saber que Presea no había revivido como GuruClef dijo, pero tu diste tu mayor esfuerzo para protegernos de esa terrible verdad y por eso te doy las gracias._

_-No se que decir._

_-Descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Solo hay algo que debo pedirte._

_-Lo que sea Lucy._

_-Quiero saber cual es tu verdadero nombre._

Presea se acercó a Lucy y le susurró su nombre y, ella al escucharlo, le sonrió y la abrazó para luegoregresar junto a Latiz.

_-Lucy…_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Puedes sentirlo?- _Latiz tomó la mano de Lucy y la colocó sobre su pecho.- _Una parte de ti ahora vive en mi corazón, lo que significa que ya no tendrás que cargar con la responsabilidad del pilar tu sola._

_-Latiz…_

_-Te amo Lucy._

_-Y yo a ti._

Ambos se acercaron para darse un beso, pero en ese momento, las tres guerreras fueron cubiertas por una luz muy brillante que las devolvió a su mundo.

La gente iba y venía como si nada hubiera pasado. Algunos se detenían a comprar algo de comer en la cafetería o miraban el paisaje de Tokio desde el mirador de la torre, pero nadie le prestó atención a tres chicas que se abrazaban entre sí.

_-Hemos… regresado.- _dijo Marina con un dejo de nostalgia al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban.

_-Eso parece._- dijo Anaís con la misma nostalgia.

Lucy se separó de sus amigas y corrió al mirador para ver la puesta de sol.

_-El pilar de Céfiro es el único que puede llevar a las guerreras mágicas a Céfiro.- _se dijo a sí misma.

En un lugar diferente, GuruClef conducía a los demás al interior del castillo, pero Latiz caminó lento, por lo que se quedó atrás. Esta apunto de entrar cuando volteó para mirar el amanecer, y cuando el sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte brilló con mucha fuerza. Los ojos de Latiz no fueron afectados por el brillo así que continuó mirando, y a lo lejos, pudo ver la silueta de una persona que se acercaba corriendo.

_-¡Lucy!_- gritó al reconocerla.

_-¡Latiz!_

Latiz también corrió a su encuentro, y después de un fuerte abrazo, sus corazones se fundieron en uno a través de un beso.

(Fin)


	15. Prólogo Un futuro brillante

Por petición de una amiga, decidí escribir este pequeño capítulo extra. Si están satisfechos con el final del capítulo 14, quizas no deban leer este capítulo (no vaya a ser que los decepcione), pero se se quedaron con las ganas de más historia para eso está este pequeño prólogo. Que lo disfruten!

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**PROLOGO – UN FUTURO BRILLANTE**

Al igual que antes, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, lograron derrotar a su enemigo, y una vez completada su misión fueron devueltas al Mundo Místico, pero Lucy sabía que gracias a los poderes del pilar que se encontraban en su corazón podía regresar junto a sus amigas al maravilloso mundo de Céfiro.

Después de su beso, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos deseando que ese momento fuese eterno. Detrás de Lucy venían Marina y Anaís, estaban muy confundidas por su repentino regreso a Céfiro.

_-¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Por qué hemos regresado?- _se preguntaba Marina.

_-No lo sé, estoy tan confundida como tú.- _respondió Anaís.

Al escuchar sus voces, Lucy corrió y abrazó a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Pero, Lucy…-_ dijo Marina confundida.

_-Estoy muy contenta chicas. - _les dijo Lucy.

_-No entiendo ¿a que te refieres?_

_-Ahora podremos regresar a Céfiro cuando queramos…_

_-¿Que? - _Marina y Anaís se quedaron atónitas al escuchar la noticia.

Mientras hablaban, Latiz había llamado telepáticamente a los demás, avisándoles de la presencia de las guerreras mágicas.

_¿Es cierto lo que dices Lucy?- _preguntó Anaís incrédula.

_-¡Si!_

_-No entiendo nada... nada, nada.- _dijo Marina.

_-El poder del pilar de Céfiro está dentro de mí, puedo sentirlo, es como una brisa cálida que recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo._

_-Pero se supone que tú anulaste el sistema del pilar._

_-Marina tiene razón. ¿Cómo puedes usar el poder del pilar si en realidad ya no existe un pilar del que dependa este mundo?_

_-Tal vez el sistema del pilar fue anulado, pero su poder no podía ser eliminado así de fácil, y es por eso que se dividió, una mitad la poseo yo y la otra mitad le pertenece a los habitantes de Céfiro._

Marina y Anaís quedaron asombradas al escuchar la explicación de Lucy, y segundos después saltaron de gusto al saber que ya no tendrían que vivir alejadas de sus seres queridos.

En ese momento, GuruClef, Presea y Paris salieron del castillo. Detrás de ellos venían Ráfaga y Caldina junto a una pequeña niña, y al final salió Zero, Nikona y Primavera. Lucy miró detenidamente a la pequeña, y al reconocerla, la pequeña corrió a los brazos de Lucy.

_-¡Lira!- _exclamó a Lucy estirando sus brazos para abrazarla.

_-¡Lucy, has vuelto! - _dijo Lira al abrazar a Lucy.

_-Veo que has crecido mucho._

_-Si. Creí que no volvería a verte._

_-Yo también, pero ¿sabes algo? Ahora podré venir a visitarte más seguido._

_-¿En serio?. ¿Y te quedarás a dormir en mi casa? Podemos dormir juntas, y mi mamá nos prepararía el desayuno._

_-¡Es una estupenda idea!_

Lira abrazó a Lucy con todas sus fuerzas y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo.

_-Latiz me dijo que tú le gustas ¿es verdad?_

Lucy miró a la pequeña y le sonrió confirmando lo que le acababa de decir, entonces Lira también le sonrió y ambas comenzaron a reír. Por su parte, Anaís se había acercado a Paris desde que lo vio salir del castillo, y habían permanecido abrazados hasta ese momento.

_-Paris._- dijoAnaís en voz baja.

_-¿Qué sucede Anaís?_- preguntó suavemente.

_-Nunca te lo había dicho, pero creo que por fin me he decidido…- _se apartó de Paris y lo miró fijamente a los ojos

_-¿Decirme que?_

_-Desde el día en que nos conocimos en el bosque del silencio, hubo algo en ti que me llamaba la atención. No sé si era tu carácter o tu sonrisa, pero era la primera vez que me sentía de esa forma con un chico._

_-A decir verdad yo también me sentía extraño cuando estaba contigo. Cuando las conocí en aquella ocasión, no pude apartar mi atención de ti. En ese entonces yo te veía como una chica rara, pero conforme pasó el tiempo me resultaba más difícil sacarte de mi cabeza._

_-Entonces me di cuenta…_

_De que yo…_

_-Te amaba.- _dijero ambos a una sola voz.

Por primera vez los labios de Anaís tocaron los de Paris con una ternura indescriptible. Paris se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Anaís, pues siendo ella una chica tímida, siempre pensó que sería él quien tendría que dar el primer paso, pero ese pensamiento se borró casi de inmediato, por lo que su atención se centró solo en ella.

_-Marina._- dijo GuruClef al acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano.

_-Dime GuruClef._

_-Lamento no poder brindarte el amor que tu tanto deseas, pero mi posición como hechicero supremo de Céfiro me lo impide ya que mi corazón, al igual que el pilar, es para la gente de este planeta._

_-Ya lo sé.- _respondió con una bella sonrisa- _Pero descuida, no tienes por que disculparte._

_-Pero Marina…_

_-Mi corazón estaba vacío, y pensaba que solo tu amor podría llenar ese espacio que tanto me agobiaba y lastimaba, pero ahora, ese vacío ha desaparecido.- _Marina colocó sus manos sobre su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón

_-Te refieres a Ascot ¿no es cierto?_

_-Si. El era como mi hermano, una persona en quien yo confiaba y que confiaba en mí. Su corazón descansa dentro de mí, puedo sentirlo cada vez que el mío late. Su amor me ha dado la fuerza para salir adelante, y también…- _abrazó a GuruClef y habló en voz baja- _me enseñó que para amar a alguien, no es necesario que esa persona también te ame. Además- _dijo sonriendo- _ahora que podemos regresar cuando queramos, podré estar junto a ti todo el tiempo._

GuruClef puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Marina y la acarició suavemente. Ella cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de él entre las suyas.

_-Marina… ¿Estas segura de esto?_

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente miró al cielo y, mientras el viento mecía su hermoso cabello azul, congeló ese momento en su memoria y en su corazón.

_-Es hermoso¿no te parece?- _le dijo Caldina a Ráfaga.

_-Tienes razón. Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.- _sonrió Ráfaga.

_-Y también por que las chicas han encontrado el amor.- _Caldina brincó a los brazos de Ráfaga y recargó su hombro sobre su cabeza.

_-No sé que estaría haciendo en este momento si no te hubiera conocido.-_ le dijo Ráfaga.

_-Seguramente estarías holgazaneando.- _interrumpió Zero.

_-¡Oye¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir de ese modo?- _reprochó Caldina mientras baja al suelo.

_-Lo siento Caldina, no fue mi intención.- _se disculpó Zero.

_-Pupu Pu Pupu_

_-¿Tu también Nikona?_ - le preguntó Caldina molesta.

_-Pu Pupu Pupu Pu Pu_

_-No te enfades Caldina, ya sabes como es Nikona.- _dijo Preseamientras levantaba a Nikona.

_-Creo que tienes razón._

_-Esta bien Caldina, creo que regresaré al castillo.- _dijo Zero.

_-Yo te sigo.- _le dijo Presea.

Mientras Presea y Zero se alejaban, Caldina volvió a abrazar a Ráfaga y lo besó para terminar lo que había empezado.

_-Presea¿podrías enseñarme algunas de tus armas nuevas?- _le pidió Zero.

_-Desde luego. _

_-Pupu Pu Pupu Pu_

_-Nikona, tu no puedes tener un arma, ni siquiera podrías sostenerla.- _le dijo Presea.

_-¡Zeroooo!-_ se escuchaba lavoz de Primavera detrás de ellos.

_-¿Qué sucede Primavera?_

_-¿Por qué me dejaste sola? _

Nikona saltó sobre Primavera como de costumbre y ambos comenzaron a pelear mientras Presea y Zero se reían de la situación.

_-Parece que Primavera te ha tomado mucho cariño. - _sonrio Presea.

_-Es cierto. Pero hay algo bueno de esto.- _dijo Zero señalando a Latiz que se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol junto a Lucy- _Ahora podrán estar juntos sin que nadie los moleste._

Continuaron caminando hasta entrar en el castillo, y al terminar de pelear, Nikona y Primavera los siguieron.

En el árbol, debajo del cual estaban sentados Latiz y Lucy, habitaban algunas aves, las cuales descendieron y rodearon a la pareja. Un pequeño petirrojo se posó en la mano de Latiz y luego voló al hombro de Lucy.

_-¡Que hermosa ave!-_ al decir esto, todas las aves volaron de regreso al árbol.- _Creo que las asuste.- _dijo Lucy apenada.

Latiz solo permanecía en silencio mirando al horizonte, y Lucy lo miraba también en silencio.

_-Me pregunto… Si la princesa Esmeralda no se hubiera convertido en el pilar¿habría podido ser feliz junto a Zagato?_

_-No lo sé Lucy._

En ese momento, dos voces muy familiares los llamaron por sus nombres.

_-Lucy…- _se escuchaba la voz de la princesa Esmeralda.

_-Latiz…- _también estaba Zagato.

_-¡La princesa y Zagato!- _dijo Lucyal ver que en el cielo aparecía la silueta de la pareja abrazada y mirando en dirección a ellos.

_-Hermano…- _murmuró Latiz.

_-Su amor ha sido fuerte, lo suficiente para quitar cualquier obstáculo que se ha interpuesto entre ustedes.- _dijo Esmeralda con su delicada voz.

_-Ambos estás dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por el otro, y es eso lo que les da más fuerza.- _le sonrió Zagato a Latiz.

_-Nosotros no pudimos llevar acabo nuestro amor en vida, pero ustedes si podrán hacerlo._

_-A pesar de tu carácter, tienes un buen corazón Latiz. Usa tu fuerza y determinación para proteger a tus seres queridos, no cometas el mismo error que yo._

La figura se desvaneció lentamente, y Lucy, conmovida por las palabras de la princesa Esmeralda y de Zagato, se recargó en el pecho de Latiz y cerró los ojos, y él respondió abrazándola y cerrando los ojos de igual modo.

_-¿Qué crees que nos depare el futuro Latiz?- _preguntó Lucy.

_-El destino puede ser incierto y confuso. Pero sea cual sea el camino de nuestros destinos, siempre lucharé por estar a tu lado.- _contestó suavemente.

_-Estoy segura de que pase lo que pase, nunca te abandonaré. Y también lucharé por quedarme junto a Marina, a Anaís y a mis demás seres queridos._

A pesar de que la lluvia había cesado hace mucho, el cielo de Céfiro se llenó de color gracias a un bello arco iris, aparentaba tener todos los colores que existen, y su brillo era encantador. Aquel arco iris había surgido como señal de los sentimientos que tenían las chicas en ese momento. Todos los habitantes en Céfiro pudieron apreciar el arco iris y quedaron maravillados con su belleza.

Después de eso, la historia de Céfiro cambió totalmente. Por las noches,Lucy, Marina y Anaís podían ver el cielo de Céfiro desde las ventanas de sus casas en Tokio, y cuando llovía, también podían ver el arco iris, símbolo de su triunfo, su amor por las demás personas, y la amistad que las unía.

(Fin)


End file.
